Vuelo por la Libertad
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: El equipo StarFox ha enfrentado batallas dignas de ser recordadas. Pese a ser mercenarios fueron reconocidos como héroes por todo el Sistema Lylat. Pero el equipo se ha hecho dependiente a Corneria y al General Pepper, es lo que Falco nota pues, ¿dónde queda ese gusto a libertad cuando te atas por cuenta propia a un mismo destino? Fox no lo comprendería. Shonen-ai.
1. I

**Notas Generales:** Estuve revisando algunos videojuegos de mi niñez así que terminé sintiendo nostalgia por esta serie en concreto y me dije que no era mala idea dedicarles un tributo. Hace mucho tiempo que jugué _StarFox 64_ pero nunca olvidé sus personajes y le eché un vistazo al resto de videojuegos como la versión 3D, _StarFox Adventures_ , _Assault_ y _StarFox_ _Zero_ , supe del _Command_ pero no me llamó suficiente la atención y lo pasé por alto en varias partes. También leí el comic _"Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco"_ el cual me hizo darme una idea cómo actuaban estos bobos en sus días flojos. Estuve tan feliz que durante toda la investigación tuve una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Debo confesar que este escrito estará infestado de mis headcanons pues desconozco muchos datos importantes sobre la interacción de personajes y he incluido varios escenarios que otros autores en el fandom comparten.

* * *

 **Pairings** : Falco x Fox x Krystal. Ligero Falco x Kat. Y una _sorpresita_ no tan sorpresa.

* * *

 **Notas Adicionales** : No debería gustarme el furry, esta vendría siendo la primera vez que me aventuro a algo semejante pero... bueno, tengo un gusto enfermizo por la zoofilia por lo que este género no es tan grave como el otro, ¿cierto... ?

* * *

Cap 1. **Remembranzas**

Un movimiento brusco en el comando logra sacar su nave fuera de la mira enemiga que trastabillea en medio del espacio antes de ser derribada por los torpes disparos de Slippy quien no pierde tiempo en gritarle por la pantalla del comunicador que le debe una por salvarle el pellejo aunque Falco sepa que en realidad se salvó por sí solo. Es posible que no quiera admitirlo pero en aquel momento se sentía inalcanzable, distante, como si estuviera fuera de peligro, flotara más allá de lo admisible -lejos, muy lejos- o simplemente era que no le importara llevar a reparar esa maquina voladora que manejaba cual avión de papel entre el aire, pero amaba a su Arwing, reconstruirla había sido costoso y no quería volver a derrochar una fortuna para devolverla a su incuestionable gloria. No se molestó en responder a los reclamos infantiles de su _valioso_ compañero, en cambio miró a través de los cristales de la cabina el vacío infinito que hacía destellar dentro de su oscuro manto una infinidad de sistemas y estrellas lejanas. En ese instante no era consciente de su trabajo como miembro del StarFox pues nada le apetecía tanto como alejarse del miserable número de enemigos que enseguida consideró insignificantes. Desearía poder evadir asteroides con su nave en su lugar, perderse a la distancia, sentirse libre de estos trabajos carentes de emoción, incapaces de brindarle ese golpe de adrenalina maravillosa, esa ventisca de libertad que le hacía sentirse pleno y en conexión con la galaxia.¿Qué hacía él ahí en todo caso? ¿Tanto tiempo desempleados para recibir esto? Misiones como estas podrían ser asignadas a pilotos novatos, no a profesionales como ellos pues dudaba la plata que le sería ofrecida siquiera valiera la pena. Ese grupo de piratas no eran para Falco una amenaza pero servirían como ejemplo para todos esos inútiles que querían convertirse en villanos por mero modismo; una invasión debe tomarse más seriamente, no era un juego de niños. Los barcos espaciales sólo yacían ahí flotando como objetivos inmóviles como un blanco de tiro perfecto. Y eso lo irritaba. Valiendose de sus habilidades, Falco dio marcha a los propulsores de su Arwing para deslizarse con velocidad junto a los cacharros de metal que pretendiendo ser naves de batalla se movían torpemente de una dirección a otra. Su maniobra ofensiva tomó por sorpresa a muchos de sus oponentes y casi causó impresión en sus compañeros que yacían sumergidos cada uno en su propio combate hasta que notaron la destellante luz que se desprendió del propulsor del Arwing de Falco con el brusco movimiento.

— _¡Estoy harto de estas sabandijas!_ — dijo obligando a su Arwing moverse en zigzag mientras el zumbido del comunicador enviaba su mensaje al resto de pantallas conectadas.

— _¡Falco! ¿Qué crees que haces? Eso puede ser peligroso_ — exclamó Krystal desde su nave, su acento bañado por un sincero tono de preocupación.

Pero el faisán continuo su plan de acción sin prestarle la más mínima atención a las palabras de su más reciente compañera, disparando contra los pilotos oponentes y derribando de uno por uno con los rayos láser azules hasta que no quedaba ninguna enfilando esa zona en especifico. Krystal tuvo que retener un suspiro de frustración que luchó por tocar superficie, comprendiendo que ella era la menos indicada para intentar frenar a esa rebelde ave que parecía retarla con la manera como hacia girar su Arwing 360 grados para volver a meterse en medio de otras filas disparando sin descanso. No era como si su relación como compañeros de trabajo fuera mala pero no congeniaban lo suficiente para que Krystal tuviera la nimia esperanza de que se llevaran bien.

— _Que temerario_ — observó el joven rana desconcertado. _—_ _Me pregunto si le molestó que lo ayudara. Wah~ ahora temo por mi seguridad, chicos_ — agregó en son de angustia ya que no descartaba la potencial posibilidad. _—_ _¡Fox! No dejarás que me lastime, ¿cierto?_

El líder del escuadrón StarFox sonrió divertido, dándose la libertad de visualizar la apresurada trayectoria de su compañero danzando entre trozos de metal sin cesar los disparos. Pasó bastante tiempo desde que solicitaron sus servicios de nuevo pero Falco no perdía su encanto como piloto, mucho menos había perdido esa terca personalidad que externaba de forma descarada al ignorar amables sugerencias, su testarudez era una virtud suya sin embargo y Fox estaba orgulloso de tenerlo de vuelta ya que aquellas últimas semanas se le había visto sumamente irritable por los pasillos del Great Fox quejándose de todo y por todo; esperaba que este trabajo le levantara el ánimo a él y a todo el equipo.

— _Vamos, no podemos permitir que Falco acapare toda la diversión_ — declaró Fox, naturaleza competitiva ventilándose entre su acento amable antes de dejar relucir toda su confianza y determinación. — _Terminemos juntos con esta misión._

— _De acuerdo, Fox_ — asintió Krystal inspirada, sin perder un instante su porte coqueto.

— _¡Yo te sigo!_ _—_ gritó Slippy con el más puro entusiasmo que guardaba dentro de su regordete cuerpo, influenciado de igual manera por la voz de su líder. — _¡Confía en tus instintos, Fox! Estoy seguro que eso es lo que diría Peppy si estuviera aquí ahora._

El joven zorro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a aquel cuyo comentario enseguida había inspirado un brote de nostalgia dentro de su cuerpo pues su instructor, el gran Peppy Hare, ya no estaría más montado en un Arwing peleando a su lado, ni siquiera en un sitio cómodo dentro del Great Fox brindándoles instrucciones ya que había sido en serio el comentario de retirarse de batalla. Después de que vencieran a la reina de los Aparoids todo había sido tan silencioso en el Sistema Lylat que incluso parecía mentira que hubiesen dado lugar todas aquellas guerras intergalácticas llenas de monstruos de otros universos y encuentros inesperados con individuos a quienes no habían vuelto a ver en la actualidad. Era cierto que para entonces gran parte de las circunstancias eran paz así que no podía quejarse de que sólo este tipo de organizaciones criminales espaciales mediocres intentasen dar su golpe al equilibrio universal. Todo era mejor que volver a revivir las tristezas que estas batallas entre el bien y el mal volvieran abrirse camino, incluso resistir a la falta de empleo. Fox no quería poner en peligro a quienes ahora consideraba una verdadera familia.

— _¡Adelante!_ _—_ dictó siendo el primero en poner a toda marcha el propulsor de su nave dejando una estela de luz a su paso, el cual rápidamente dibujó una linea horizontal en el espacio, siendo muy pronto acompañada por otro par de lineas cuyas partículas luminosas se trataban de dos naves siguiendo el Arwing de Fox. Las naves de Slippy y Krystal también estaban dispuestas a terminar el combate de una vez por todas.

.

El vaso de vidrio macizo que Slippy estuvo sujetando cayó de forma estruendosa contra la mesa del antro al cual todo el equipo StarFox había acudido después de haber recibido su bien merecida recompensa. Y, así como la base del vaso había golpeado contra la superficie de madera, la cara de Slippy se estampó también dejando escapar de entre sus labios un fuerte gemido satisfecho. Toad separó su nariz de la mesa cuando notó que se le dificultaba respirar en esa posición, acomodando su barbilla en su lugar, de modo que pudiera ver delante suyo a sus acompañantes. La miel en su lengua y el rítmico ruido a sus alrededores finalmente dejaban de parecerle molestas a pesar de que no solía dejarse convencer por quien fuera de entrar en un local como ese, simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a ello pues las aglomeraciones y el exceso de ruido no eran sus mejores ambientes ya que prefería mil veces el ronroneo de las maquinas o el agua a los balbuceos de la ciudadanía. Junto a él, Falco bebía de su propio vaso ayudándose a transportar la deliciosa bebida a su cavidad con un popote circular. Más allá de la mesa Fox permanecía mirando a su buen amigo con evidente curiosidad, en contraste a la expresión divertida de Krystal quien no parecía molestarle la actitud desganada del alegre anfibio verde.

—¡Estoy tan aliviado!— comentó en medio de una mueca relajada gestándose en su rostro. —¡Por un momento creí que no recibiríamos nada generoso por este trabajo pero estoy tan feliz de que las cosas resultaran bien y nuestras naves salieran ilesas!

—Estás ebrio, Slip— señaló Fox.

—Nunca esperé que esta paga nos daría la oportunidad de beber Punpa* en un bar de Corneria. Esta misma noche visitaré a Amanda y le compraré un vestido tan hermoso que brillará y quemará más que los rayos gama del sol mismo. ¡Amanda! ¡Amor mio! ¡Te extraño muchísimo! ¡Ya debería estar casado contigo!

—En serio, ¿cómo te emborrachas con un sólo trago?— inquirió enseguida, la confusión haciéndose evidente en el acento del joven zorro.

—¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Hace milenios que no pruebo una gota de polen! ¡Estoy más oxidado que ROB sin mantenimiento y refacciones nuevas, maldición!—. Slippy dejó caer con fuerza un brazo contra la mesa, impulsándose con esta y deshacer ligeramente la curvatura en su espalda, irguiéndose tambaleante. —¡Es tú culpa, Fox!

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Así es! Nunca nos traes a sitios como este, ¡a pesar de que eres el líder! Siempre dejas que nos exploten y luego ni siquiera nos consuelas con una visita al paraíso de los _pilotos cansados_ , ¿entiendes? ¿Qué clase de aviador eres?

—No lo escuchen— sugirió Falco fastidiado con la personalidad protestante que la rana adoptaba tras la ebriedad. —Cuando el renacuajo está en este estado es mejor ignorarlo.

—¡Pero si eso lo dices siempre, Falco!— renegó Slippy en respuesta, dedicándole una mirada plagada de recelo al aludido. El joven faisán desvió la mirada con aburrimiento.

—Exacto.

—¡Que cruel!

Fox y Krystal rieron con la dolida actuación del joven mecánico que comenzaba a proferir una serie de reclamos a quien gestaba una mueca irritada en su rostro, Slippy no estaba hablando de forma correcta, a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus oraciones pasaba por alto la cantidad apropiada de vocales y consonantes que empleaba, volviendo malsonantes las frases pronunciadas, una de las cosas que Falco más odiaba cuando se dirigían a él. Ambos zorros continuaron observando a sus amigos, abstraídos por la ridícula pelea hasta que un mesero del sitio se acercó a la derecha de Krystal, sorprendiéndola y sorprendiendo a Fox con la copa de diseño elegante que le era ofrecida sobre una charola de metal, y cuyo contenido seguramente se trataba de una bebida exótica y costosa pues incluso yacía adornada por una pequeña rosa enredada desde la base hasta el cáliz.

—Invita el caballero de la mesa doce— dijo el mesero en un tono de voz lo bastante fuerte para ser percibido con claridad por ambos involucrados.

—Oh, gracias— Krystal recibió el regalo con una sonrisa coqueta permitiendo que el camarero se alejara del lugar hacia nuevas direcciones. Krystal vio esa ancha espalda alejarse mientras trataba ubicar con la mirada algún vestigio de su cortejador, mas al no encontrar signos en ninguno de los clientes cercanos, asumió que su timidez era impedimento suficiente para que no se atreviera a darle la cara a pesar de su gesto. Olfateó un poco la boca de la copa y dio un trago a la bebida encontrando un exquisito sabor a extracto de lilas dentro de aquella liquida sustancia concentrada, embriagante. Quien haya sido el _conquistador_ , tenía muy buen gusto.

—Veo que obtienes pretendientes a donde quiera que vas— comentó Fox dedicándole una sonrisa de aceptación, buscando la manera de no sonar muy obvio con su muestra de interés en el reciente suceso. La doncella de pelaje azul alejó la copa de sus labios.

—Tal vez pero lo que yo busco no son pretendientes.

—Lo dices...—; Fox no tardó en intuir la dirección del tema—¿por tu planeta?

Krystal guardó silencio un instante, intervalo de tiempo suficiente para que Falco volviera a sentir malestar por estar ahí; se levantó de su asiento sin ningún tacto, echando la silla hacia atrás en medio del brusco movimiento, atrayendo la mirada de los dos zorros antes de que el faisán se enfocara en mirar desde arriba al verdoso anfibio.

—Vamonos, Slippy— demandó sin decoro alguno.— Te llevaré a que vomites todo el punpa que ingeriste antes de que caigas dormido. Ni pienses que estoy dispuesto a cargarte hasta el Great Fox si eso llegara a suceder.

—¿Ehhh~ ?—. Y su solicitud dejó a Slippy completamente anonadado, incapaz de terminar de procesar en su cerebro la información recibida por medio de sus oídos. —Pero...

—¡Cállate y ven aquí!— exclamó tomando al pobre anfibio del cuello de la camisa grisasea, casi levantándolo varios centímetros sobre el nivel del suelo antes de llevárselo a rastras lejos de la mesa que habían invadido siquiera ser atendidos por los encargados del lugar, sus siluetas perdiéndose entre la sombras y luces de colores saltarinas que se paseaban por todos los muros y mesas ocupadas. Fox se quedó estático en su asiento al comprender que Krystal y él se habían quedado totalmente solos después de aquella escena nada agradable de Falco asfixiando a Slippy con su propia ropa, aunque no comprendiera a qué se debió aquella explosión de enojo en su amigo, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era saber tratar esta inesperada situación. No era como si él o Krystal no tuvieran temas de conversación para hablar pues podrían sumergirse en cualquier platica sin necesidad de forzar las cosas pero el cambio de atmósfera era chocante para él, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo a solas después de todo. Por supuesto esto había estancado su relación y dudaba fuera posible intentar un avance con sus amigos rondando el Great Fox. Y ahora existía una pequeña posibilidad. Reunió valor para iniciar una charla pero fue Krystal quien tomó la palabra una vez había comprobado que Falco y Slippy tardarían en volver.

—Creo que jamás seré aceptada por Falco— dijo para impresión de Fox.

—¿Qué dices?

—Siempre se aleja cuando intento hablar de mis inquietudes o pensamientos. Desde que formé parte de StarFox siempre ha sido así— agregó entristecida con la idea. —Me pregunto si hay algo que esté haciendo mal o le moleste de mi forma de ser.

—Bien, Falco no es un sujeto muy expresivo.— Krystal miró a Fox con incredulidad, una expresión que logró dibujar en los labios del zorro una sonrisa divertida. —Me refiero a que no es expresivo con sus verdaderos sentimientos, es así como ha actuado desde que lo conozco, disfrazando sus sentir con bromas desconsideradas y su arraigada arrogancia pero no es tan malo como parece, ya lo haz visto durante nuestras misiones.

—Sin embargo, ¿por qué se aparta cuando podemos tener la oportunidad de convivir de manera más directa? Si no le desagrado, ¿por qué evita que yo me abra con todos ustedes? Hoy incluso se ha llevado a Slippy con él— observó Krystal, entonces Fox sintió como si se atragantara con su propia frustración, casi pasando el trago de punpa con dureza entre las paredes de su garganta, bajando inconscientemente las orejas.

—No creo que sea por eso...— afirmó, sonrojado. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Bebió una vez más de su baso, esperando que el sabor agridulce de la bebida embriagante lo relajara.

.

Mientras tanto, Falco se abría camino entre la clientela y trabajadores del Centro Nocturno de Corneria sin soltar en ningún momento a Slippy de las solapas en sus caluroso andar. El joven rana ya boqueaba por falta de aire, arrastrando los pies y tropezando hasta que finalmente logró tomar en sus manos el ala que lo apresuraba, aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerla en las forcejeadas que llevó a cabo, haciendo consciente a Falco de su necesidad por respirar, este lo soltó sin preocuparse por si caía al suelo. Afortunadamente para Slippy Toad, no llegó a rozar en suelo con su trasero siquiera. Inhaló y exhaló lo más que pudo pues había terminado creyendo por un momento que aquel sería su final.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Falco?— quiso saber acomodándose la ropa, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba a su amigo una expresión de sincera molestia. El faisán esta vez había cruzado la linea. —Ya sé que Fox está interesado en Krystal pero no era necesario que me arrastraras contigo con esa increíble discreción— espetó Slippy con la lengua envenenada de sarcasmo. —En serio, pudiste esforzarte menos en ¡parecer un loco que intenta darle espacio a nuestro amigo para que corteje a nuestra amiga!

Lombardi gruñó por lo bajo. Odiaba cuando Slippy lo reprendía pues esto sólo podía suceder cuando sus cinco sentidos no estaban lucidos al no yacer sobrio. Cuando se embriagaba no parecía medir las consecuencias sobre alzar el tono contra el faisán pero Falco no se atrevía a tomarlo a golpes en público o los echarían del local y quería ahorrarse una vergüenza de esa clase estando tan estresado como estaba, además no valía la pena si el objeto de su desquite se trataba de esa rana constructora devora-tuercas y aceite de motores. A quien realmente quería golpear en esos momentos era a su líder Fox. Estaba molesto a causa suya, maldición , era sólo su culpa que en esos instantes estuviera tentado a largarse con su Arwing a tierras deshabitadas para dispararle a las rocas hasta que estas terminasen transformándose en polvo. Fox estaría a solas con Krystal porque él mismo permitió que sucediera y eso lo ponía mucho más furioso. Y lo encolerizaba no poder retornar sus pasos para romper la intimidad que ambos zorros seguramente estarían armando sin ellos allí. Falco se giró sobre sus talones, dándole a Slippy la espalda con las alas formando puños.

—No fue por eso por lo que quise largarme...— susurró más para sí mismo que como una respuesta a las calumnias de Toad. —Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, no quiero tener tu horrenda compañía. Ve a buscar algo en qué entretenerte. Estaré en la zona de fumadores.

—¿Osea que vas a dejarme aquí a mi suerte?

—Con suerte te perderás para siempre— dijo Falco alejándose.

—¡Yo espero que te atragantes con el humo, aunque no sabía que fumaras de todas formas!— exclamó Slippy indignado, ignorante de las miradas curiosas que se posaban en su silueta, y cuyos murmullos empezaban a crear rumores sobre la riña de una pareja gay.

.

Como lo había advertido, Falco Lombardi no tardó en encontrar la zona tan esperada para su tranquilidad y se acomodó junto al barandal que se ubicaba en lo más alto de aquel Centro Nocturno, apreciando el oscuro paisaje con sus molestos ojos, lo más alejado que pudo de las parejas que se distribuían por todo el sitio con el mismo objetivo de admirar las luces de la ciudad a su merced mientras platicaban. Suspiró tras mirar a un costado suyo y comprobar que no estaba tan solitario como originalmente lo esperaba pero al menos era mucho más apacible allí que adentro, donde el generador de luz hacía que las bocinas internas a las paredes lanzaran esa desagradable música electrónica que hacía zumbar cada partícula componiendo los alrededores. Realmente aquel sitio era mejor que cualquier antro o prostíbulo en Zoness y no podía quejarse ya que todo era de calidad aunque no fueran sus enteras preferencias visitar sus ensordecedores pasillos pero tampoco le haría daño que asistiera a un establecimiento en su tipo de vez en cuando y de ello se convencía. Sin embargo, después de que sus emociones se salieran de control, necesitaba un momento para pensar y tratar de comprenderse a sí mismo; comprender qué esperaba lograr de sus acciones. Lejos de Fox, Krystal o Slippy se daba cuenta que su comportamiento no fue el mejor y que no era esta la forma correcta de ventilar su enojo pero, ¿qué pudo hacer? Cuando el sentimiento de cólera ardía en su pecho era complicado frenarlo y también era por ello que acudía a frases hirientes y movimientos impulsivos. ¿Por qué Fox le molestaba tanto de pronto? Desde hacía varios meses no lo veía con los mismos ojos, era un buen líder, él lo aprobaba mejor que nadie aunque no acostumbrara mencionarlo muy seguido pero la llegada de Krystal había cambiado todo. Al principio creyó que su estancia no afectaría nada, incluso se sintió feliz por Fox ya que por fin dejaría su actitud _virgen_ pero -después de que lo viera tan interesado en ella- ya no le parecía tan divertido. Además estaba el problema del desempleo que dudaba aguantar más tiempo.

Como equipo han enfrentado batallas dignas de ser recordadas, han luchado por planetas enteros, han protegido innumerables bases espaciales y salvado bastantes vidas durante sus peligrosas travesías. Pese a ser mercenarios fueron reconocidos como héroes por todo el Sistema Lylat y, aunque han derramado lagrimas y experimentado sucesos inquietantes, han resultado vencedores. Pero el equipo se ha hecho dependiente a Corneria y al General Pepper, es lo que Falco nota pues, ¿dónde queda ese gusto a libertad cuando se ata por cuenta propia a un mismo destino? No fue para esto que se convirtió en piloto. Fox no lo comprendería aunque lo golpeara con fuerza, mucho menos lo hará Krystal. Kat y su antiguo equipo podrían entenderlo pero el retorno al pasado es totalmente imposible.

Si existía algo que Falco anhelara con todas sus fuerzas esa era la libertad. Estaba en su naturaleza el deseo vivo de volar nuevos horizontes, encontrar otras galaxias, explorar distintos universos. Se unió a StarFox con este objetivo, porque un mercenario no se rige por leyes gubernamentales y puede formar parte de un sistema sin amarrarse a este mas que por la recompensa acordada. En ello admiraba a StarWolf pues ellos actuaban como verdaderos mercenarios, no les importaba bando alguno ni honor, sólo orgullo, y no les preocupaba la lealtad más allá de sí mismos y sus camaradas, por supuesto que, para Falco, StarWolf seguía siendo un grupo de canallas pero tenían sus méritos como mercenarios galácticos. Falco había dejado StarFox muchas veces con esta inquietud pero retornaba cual colibri en busca de su flor. Regresaba porque tenía fé en que StarFox era un grupo valioso pero día tras día volvía a dudar que este pensamiento se tratase de algo real y no una ilusión. Volvía, si. Pero a medida que regresaba el vacío crecía en su interior. ¿Quién lo llenaba si Fox ya tenía alguien a su lado y lucían felices juntos? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan dependiente a ese estúpido zorro? No se suponía que Falco Lombardi debiera ser alguien tan débil, por ello es que sufría, porque sentía a su dignidad y orgullo pender de los sentimientos de un zorro enamorado. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí? ¿Y por qué permanecía por Fox? Si Fox ya tenía a Krystal. No lo necesitaba a él. No tenía esperanzas a su lado, aunque aún desconociera el origen de todo este asfixiante dolor que alteraba sus sentidos y que agitaba su corazón con el mínimo gesto recibido.

Falco se llevó un ala al rostro, deslizando las plumas por su pico con frustración. Estaba confundido y no sabía qué hacer para arreglar todo esto. Y quería irse, quería romper algunas cosas, quizás perderse en actividades vanas pero sabía que jamás sacaría a Fox de su cabeza. Maldito fuera el día en que se involucró tan profundamente con él.

Entonces un sonido en los cielos similar a una fuerte explosión obligó a Falco, junto al resto de ocupantes del negocio, levantar la mirada hacia una intensa esfera de luz que dio lugar justo delante de ellos. La espera pronto comenzó a disminuir su tamaño a medida que diferentes desprendimientos se dispararon en distintas direcciones por todo el espacio cual lluvia de estrellas, pero tan atípica que Lombardi dudó se tratase de un buen presagio, Después de algunos segundos, el número de testigos había aumentado, deteniendo por completo las eufóricas actividades, reemplazadas por el asombro colectivo, alzando sobre la atmósfera conversaciones y teorías sobre el origen de aquel fenómeno que cubrió con sus rayos todo el rango del cielo, tiñendo con diversos colores opacos con la oscuridad de la noche. Falco no supo cuándo pero al mirar a uno de sus costados notó la presencia de Fox que también mantenía la mirada fija en aquel espectáculo mientras se acomodaba cerca suyo, a su lado caminaba Krystal y junto a esta Slippy quienes también veían consternados el suceso.

—¿Qué es eso?— cuestionó Slippy rompiendo el silencio entre los cuatro con su actitud atemorizada. Krystal negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que no obtenía respuesta alguna con ayuda de su magia, no había vibraciones ni presencia, mucho menos ondas magnéticas, de aquellas que solían lanzar las naves de combate al estar encendidas.

—No percibo aleaciones negativas o positivas— comentó, intrigada. —Hay energía, y espíritu, pero es como si esa luz no existiera aunque podamos verla. Es como la nada.

Fox y Falco devolvieron la mirada al halo de luz que poco a poco se desintegraba con la expulsión de partículas, en sus mentes tratando de darle un significado concreto a las palabras de Krystal quien lucía más confundida que nadie. Los brotes de luz continuaban desviándose a todas direcciones pero nadie sabía su origen ni el impacto que esto tendría en el curso de todo el Sistema Lylat y del universo entero.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Hola, ¿aún hay alguien ahí? Pues bien, la idea surgió de forma natural pero todavía no está perfectamente estructurada así que procuraré no demorarme en resolver conjeturas. ¿Qué más puedo decir... ? Oh, si. Espero mi elección de pairings no haya molestado a nadie pero prometo no enfocarme demasiado en el romance pues sé lo tedioso que es durante la acción pero si habrá varias escenas durante el desarrollo.

*Punpa es una bebida alcohólica tradicional a base de polen de una región de Corneria, según yo. Lo inventé, si. Dije que habría headcanons, ¿no? Jehe.


	2. II

**Notas Iniciales** : Y aquí estoy una vez más, aprovecharé ahora que estoy libre.

Un enorme agradecimiento a: _**Chetadoman**_ , por su comentario en el capitulo anterior, en serio yo estaba seguro que el fandom estaba abandonado en su totalidad así que encontrarme con esta grata sorpresa fue motivador. ¡También a mi me encanta esta saga! Aunque no haya avanzado mucho en cuanto a franquicia, los pocos videojuegos que StarFox tiene valen mucho la pena. Espero continúes sintiendo interés por mi pequeño proyecto, prometo esforzarme.

* * *

Cap 2. **Impacto**

Krystal se deslizó con gracia natural por el centro comercial, dedicándole miradas discretas a cada articulo expuesto en los locales en busca de un atuendo conveniente pues un capricho de esa clase estaba bien de vez en cuando así que no pensaba limitarse en comprar lo que más le apeteciera en esos instantes ya que el dinero lo tenía y el tiempo libre para usarlo también. Sin embargo, un puesto ambulante que ofrecía gorros de diversos diseños llamó su atención debido a una pequeña sección del periódico más comercial de Corneria y se acercó hasta él tomando uno entre sus dedos sonriendole amablemente al vendedor para extenderle el precio exacto del diario cuyos artículos retrataban en la pagina principal las noticias más importantes de la semana donde resaltaba la fotografía de "La Gran Explosión Espacial" remarcada por un recuadro. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel misterioso fenómeno galáctico pero aún no existía una explicación concreta sobre ello, sólo vanas especulaciones de escasa credibilidad. Y Krystal estaba inquieta por encontrar la respuesta a este sentimiento de inquietud mortal que la abordaba al pensar en aquella luz blanca. ¿Qué era y por qué sintió un impacto espiritual apenas verla con sus ojos? Pues al entrar en contacto creyó escuchar una voz agonizante provenir justo del interior, mas esta señal sin precedente real desapareció como si en realidad jamas hubiera existido. Pensó en solicitar un permiso de investigación al equipo, de montar su Arwing para entrar, pero se abstuvo de cualquier impulso emocional en el momento que las ondas se desintegraron completamente frente a sus expectantes ojos, por ello en la actualidad estaba igual de intrigada por conocer la verdad y, aunque seguía sin mencionarlo a sus amigos, sabía que también ellos sentían curiosidad -podía escucharlo de sus mentes- pero no estaban igual de interesados como ella así que decidía callar en cada ocasión. Leyó algunos párrafos del articulo en cuestión que sostenía entre sus dedos con la delicadeza propia de su personalidad y levantó la mirada al cielo azul proyectando en su mente el recuerdo de las luces de colores destellando en el cielo nocturno, sintiendo una indescriptible emoción palpitar en sus venas, agitado, casi como si lo hubiera estado esperando, como si un escenario de viejos tiempos diera lugar en el sitio menos esperado que acumula memorias que no desconoce del todo, provocandole una fina melancolía a su alma entera.

De pronto un choque hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones, incitándola mirar con sorpresa al sujeto que había impactado contra su hombro, descubriendo a una figura unos centímetros más alta a su estatura, que vestía ropa sencilla pero concordante a su porte elegante y felino. La gata de rosado pelaje se giró para encararla, ofreciéndole un gesto de disculpa con el brazo y los dedos de sus manos extendidos. Krystal sintió algo en su pecho al verla.

—Perdona, estaba distraída— dijo esta con una sonrisa de amabilidad que a Krystal logró avergonzarla al percatarse que se había quedado en medio de la concurrencia obstruyendo el paso de forma desconsiderada así que optó hacerse a un lado para permitir fácil acceso a lo largo de la banqueta. Enrolló el periódico en sus manos.

—Descuida— respondió y la vio seguir su camino al mismo ritmo.

Krystal se descubrió atraída por esa silueta descomunal pues en ese planeta de caninos era inusual ver otras especies rondar las avenidas como cualquier ciudadano. Por supuesto que no era nada raro que extranjeros de otras galaxias visitaran las ciudades de Corneria ocasionalmente pero para Krystal era una sorpresa identificar a una felina entre las aglomeraciones quizás porque había creído eran los únicos visitantes. Decidió volver a sus propias actividades pues se estaba haciendo tarde y le había prometido a sus camaradas que prepararía un poco de comida decente pues ella personalmente ya se había cansado de ingerir platos a domicilio y les había afirmado que la mejor manera de ahorrarse gastos innecesarios era asegurar la comida de la semana ya que mientras siguieran ocupando el espacio y el Great Fox como vivienda no tendrían que pagar alquiler. Además, era un método femenino de agradecerle a Fox por su compresión y liderazgo, le debía mucho a su compañerismo y quería demostrarle gratitud siendo útil en las actividades cotidianas mientras no fueran contratados. Sonrió inconscientemente para si misma, abrazando este cálido sentimiento creciendo en su interior pues creyó no volvería a experimentar esta conformidad con un grupo; y todo se lo debía a Fox por aceptarla pese a que no se conocían entonces, después de que este la sacara del cristal donde fue confinada en su intento por liberar a los espíritus Krazoa. Así, todavía sonriendo, se apresuró culminar su trabajo hasta que una voz a un costado suyo la incitó detenerse una vez más.

—Oh, Krystal.— La joven zorra miró hacia donde provenía aquella voz tan familiar con obvia sorpresa antes de aproximarse con una nueva sonrisa al viejo conejo que le saludaba desde la distancia y a quien no dudó devolverle el saludo con discreta felicidad.

.

Las horas dentro del Great Fox no eran los momentos más gratificantes pero la privacidad lo valía siempre que no cruzara las compuertas fuera de su habitación e intentase pasear por los pasillos hacia los distintos salones. Para empezar, no necesitaba ver a Slippy ni a nadie que consiguiera sacarlo de quicio pues creía que incluso ROB obtendría la capacidad para crisparle los nervios justo ahora que estaba mortalmente aburrido. Falco no sabía cuántas veces había reproducido las mismas pistas musicales guardadas en la memoria del aparato de vieja generación que apresaba con las plumas de sus alas ni cuántas veces lo haría si continuaba ahí encerrado. Seguro que habría mejores cosas qué hacer además de yacer recostado en su cama pero no se le ocurría actividad alguna para distraerlo de su flojera. Para su suerte la puerta se abrió sin su consentimiento, haciéndole levantar las plumas de su nuca por reflejo, dispuesto a picotear a su interruptor cuando levantó la vista y descubrió la silueta de Fox, relajándose por alguna extraña razón a la cual no dio nombre.

—Tengamos una partida de naves con las consolas, Falco— sugirió el mamífero entrando en el cuarto sin apartar la mirada de su amigo quien volvió a su posición inicial bajando el volumen del reproductor mientras el otro se ubicaba justo delante de la cama.

—No tengo ganas.

—Ni las tendrás si continuas aquí, en seis horas no te has asomado siquiera.— Fox se cruzó de brazos dejándose tomar una postura reprobatoria hacia el fastidiado faisán que se acomodó sobre la superficie acolchonada tratando de ignorar a su invitado. —A este paso terminarás convirtiéndote en un ermitaño.

—¿Ah, si? No es mi culpa que no haya nada divertido por hacer.

—Vamos, Falco. ¿Seguirás con esa actitud distante durante todo el mes? Sabes que si hay algo que te preocupe lo puedes consultar conmigo, me preocupa la estabilidad del equipo.

—Estoy decidiendo mudar de plumas este año o el siguiente. ¿Qué me aconsejas tú, Foxie?

El joven zorro se tensó al instante y luego se frotó la frente con una sonrisa resignada, entendiendo la burlesca indirecta ofrecida por su egocéntrico amigo. Sabía que no sería sencillo entablar una conversación seria con él después de que rechazara cada una de las pequeñas ofertas de integrarse una vez más al grupo pero Fox estaba dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo que consistía en derrumbar las solidas barreras del faisán y llevarlo consigo a la superficie; y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. No era la primera vez que entraban en disputa después de todo y Fox quería evitar otra de sus reconocidas rabietas que usualmente evocaban calurosas discusiones entre ambos, lo cual ahora era muy peligroso pues sentía que la mínima palabra ofensiva quebraría el equilibrio que de alguna manera siempre yacía intacta entre los dos pese al recurrente desacuerdo existente.

—Escucha, así nunca llegaremos a ningún lado.

—Acepto sugerencias.

—Bien, entonces...

—Pero te advierto que no pienso doblegarme sólo porque seas tú quien viene a enfrentarme— interrumpió Falco el discurso que el joven zorro había planeado iniciar y este corte abrupto de palabras hicieron al líder retroceder en reacción.

—Está bien.— Fox alzó los brazos a cada costado suyo en muestra de rendición, dispuesto a pisar territorio enemigo. —Hagamos a un lado los títulos y hablemos de hombre a hombre, ¿te parece?— cuestionó el zorro sintiendo rozar el limite de su paciencia pero recomponiéndose en el proceso colocando una de sus manos en la cadera con un semblante impaciente rodeando su silueta. —¿Cuál es tu problema, Falco?

—Mi problema es tu pasividad y esta extraña dependencia a Corneria.

—¿Ah?—. Fox no tardó en desentenderse.

—Aceptemoslo, Foxie. El equipo está perdiendo su brillo.

—La verdad es que no lo entiendo pero todo esto tiene relación con el desempleo, ¿no?— Fox quiso asegurarse pero sólo recibió un bufido sin gracia como respuesta. —Si es por eso, sólo debemos ser pacientes, ¿entiendes? Ha sido menor al acostumbrado pero seguimos teniendo solicitudes importantes.

—¿Y por qué no aceptaste la propuesta anterior?

—¿Tú estabas dispuesto a pelear por rebeldes sin honor?

—Por supuesto— replicó Falco sin siquiera pensarlo y esto descolocó un poco a quien ocupaba un espacio junto a él. —Mientras tenga acción estoy dispuesto a lo que sea, en realidad no me importa si forma parte del gobierno o cualquier otra fuerza militar, para mi sólo importa el dinero, somos mercenarios, ¿qué puede ser más valido que eso?—. Ante aquella sutil afirmación que reflejaba una innata rebeldía el joven zorro encontró un rápido significado a las frases aparentemente desinteresadas de Falco, así como también pudo apreciar la ligera presión en su estomago que ascendió hasta su pecho, apretando sus pulmones con la suficiente fuerza para hacerle consciente de un importante malestar. Porque lo entendía, sabía a qué punto Falco intentaba llegar con esta conversación y eso lo incomodaba, le hacia sentirse impotente.— Quiero volar mi Arwing, Fox. Estoy harto de pisar el suelo como si no existiera alternativa... mis alas no están rotas todavía.

—Entiendo que el sedentarismo no sea lo tuyo pero dame tiempo, Falco. Pronto volveremos a pilotear nuestras naves por el espacio, entre asteroides y destruyendo naves enemigas como en los viejos tiempos... te quedarás hasta entonces, ¿verdad?

Falco suspiró levantándose de su lecho para quedar sentado en el colchón con evidente desgana, considerando inútil el método de convencimiento que Fox usaba en su contra. Lo cierto era que Fox era el único ser en la galaxia capaz de convencerlo pero esta realidad comenzaba a difuminarse, a disolverse como un cubo de azúcar en agua caliente pues las cosas podían invertirse y hacer que el menos indicado de convencer a Falco de aguardar dentro de la jaula en realidad era Fox y que por él era que podría alejarse. Por él, sólo por él.

—Ojala fuera tan simple como decirlo—contestó con inusual serenidad, comportamiento que inquietó enseguida al líder de StarFox, en busca de contrarrestar aquellas palabras con un nuevo argumento, quizás más desesperado que nunca pero la charla fue inesperadamente interrumpida por la llegada de Slippy quien había resbalado en la entrada de la habitación, obligando ambas miradas posarse en su regordeta figura levantándose con dificultad del suelo mientras se frotaba las zonas afectadas por la caída.

—¡Slippy!— exclamó Fox impresionado por aquella entrada a escena. Falco no contuvo un gruñido lleno de frustración, sobándose las plumas de la nuca condoleciente con el suceso.

—Dime que no son otras de tus tonterías porque estoy dispuesto a cumplir una promesa que no mencioné hace dos días en el antro de Corneria.

—¡Nada de eso! ¡Vine a alertarlos!— declaró Slippy recomponiéndose del dolor recién sufrido e ignorando por completo los recurrentes comentarios atrevidos del faisán, luego la rana enfocó su mirada en el líder del equipo. —¡Fox! ¡Peppy acaba de abordar el Great Fox!

—¿En serio? Esas son buenas noticias— dijo el joven zorro pues tanto Fox como Falco sintieron el impacto de la noticia y no evitaron demostrar su sorpresa en su rostro.

—Si. Ahora está en el cuarto de comando con Krystal.

—Pues vayamos a darle la bienvenida— asintió Fox sin borrar su sonrisa un instante antes de girarse a sus espaldas donde el ave azul continuaba sentada. —¿Vienes, Falco?

—Bien, ¿por qué no?—. Falco no dudó ponerse de pie esta vez con una sonrisa pedante estirándose en las comisuras de su pico. —Sería bueno verle la cara a ese conejo decrepito después de tanto tiempo. Al parecer aún no se ha olvidado de los viejos amigos, me pregunto si terminó por extrañar meterse en problemas.

Fox movió la cabeza de forma positiva una sola vez y esto bastó para que los tres emprendieran marcha a la zona mencionada por Toad entre animados comentarios, recuerdos de las primeras misiones que llevaron a cabo como el nuevo y reconstruido equipo Star Fox, el cual formaba parte del tema principal de la conversación junto a las experiencias que enfrentaron dentro de la guerra de Lylat contra Andross mientras sus Arwings volaban con desenfreno sobre las atmósferas de los mundos y áreas componiendo el sistema planetario. Ningún detalle parecía escaparse de la charla, tal que Falco dudó un instante alejarse de nuevo de este maravilloso grupo de ineptos, eran demasiadas remembranzas, tantas memorias jugando en contra de sus actuales deseos que volvía a sentir las rejas de su jaula cerrarse alrededor. Y observó a Fox y Slippy un momento, rescatando la adrenalina, la euforia que le hacía sentir combatir junto a ellos, el conjunto de emociones que le abordaban cada vez que vencían a su oponente o se burlaban entre si por sus absurdos errores. Deteniéndose un instante sin que sus compañeros lo notaran se preguntó qué debía hacer; era esta la cadena que le impedía irse y quería deshacerse de ello como fuera aunque no estaba seguro lo quisiera en serio. Alzó la cabeza retornando su andar, aunque un poco menos seguro, en busca de una decisión sin arrepentimientos.

.

Pronto todo el equipo recibía a Peppy en el salón de comando, saludos que no tardaron en plagar de felicidad al viejo conejo una vez vio a esos jóvenes pilotos frente a frente después de varios meses sin comunicación alguna. Krystal le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al piloto retirado mientras Fox y compañía terminaban por romper distancia entre ellos, siendo el zorro quien primero lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, evidenciando al instante ese pelaje marrón y sus largas orejas puntiagudas ahora ligeramente caídas por la edad. Peppy había crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, incluso pareciera que sus lentes habían aumentado su graduación considerablemente pero estos detalles Fox optó por ignorarlos hasta que tuvo la dicha de estrechar un corto abrazo con aquel venerable piloto de batalla que al fin podía subsistir una vida tranquila en el retiro y estaba feliz de ello.

—Me alegra verte, Peppy— dijo el zorro tras haberse apartado del complacido conejo quien liberó una agradable risa que interceptó con añejas memorias a todos los presentes. —Estás muy conservado para tu edad. ¿Sabes? Deberías volver a usar un Arwing— bromeó.

—Humm. Suena muy tentador pero me temo que no puedo conducir Arwings ahora, Fox, sólo naves para transporte personal. Estoy feliz de verte también.

—Oye eso. El viejo asegura que aún puede mover esas enormes patas, ¿uh? Cuántos quisieran tener esa agilidad con cien años encima.

—Cincuenta y seis años para ser precisos— respondió Peppy a las calumnias hechas broma del joven faisán sin llegar a sentirse molesto, de echo, era esa clase de comentarios atrevidos que esperó escuchar de él desde el momento que lo vio cruzar las compuertas junto a todo el equipo y también le complacía verlo ahí pues en algún momento llegó a sospechar que los únicos integrantes a quienes vería después de Krystal era a Fox y Slippy a bordo del Great Fox. —Siempre tan simpático, Falco.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaríamos cerca de la órbita de Corneria?— Slippy quiso saber.

—Lo supuse en cuanto vi a Krystal comprando en el centro comercial.— La aludida asintió con la cabeza, afirmando el comentario del conejo. —Dudo que alguno de ustedes se atreviera dejar ir a un elemento tan competente como ella.

—Espera, ¿estás diciendo que el resto no somos competentes también?

—Eso dependería de la opinión popular, ¿no crees, Slippy?— evidenció Falco con sorna. Y sin contar al desafortunado afectado de aquella insinuación descarada, el resto rieron con la broma antes de volver su atención al invitado de honor.

—Pero cuéntanos, Peppy, ¿cómo has estado?

—Pues bien, he pasado unas vacaciones muy relajantes, especialmente desde la llegada de la primavera pero existe algo que me ha tenido inquieto y por eso decidí venir a consultarlo con ustedes.— Fox se mostró interesado por aquello que Peppy Hare mencionaba así que dejó que lo ameno del encuentro declinara. —¿Alguno posee información sobre _La Estrella_?

—¿Te refieres al fenómeno galáctico que ocurrió hace poco?— Fox buscó asegurarse y Peppy asintió con un gesto duro, desequilibrado por una incorregible inseguridad.

—Según las estadísticas, esto no se trata de nada alarmante pero mis instintos gritan porque algo no está bien. Algunos aparatos han dejado de funcionar sin motivo tras esa explosión, incluso varias maquinas de reconstrucción automáticas que el General Pepper había autorizado después de las recientes invasiones se congelaron por completo. Los encargados de su funcionamiento aseguraron encontrarlas en perfectas condiciones pero, cuando intentaron encenderlas, las computadoras inteligentes se quemaron como si algo las hubiese sobrecargado. Sospecho que habrán muchos casos como este en un futuro y temo que descienda a peor si no actuamos antes de que algo terrible de lugar en el Sistema Lylat.

—Entiendo pero, ¿por dónde podríamos empezar? No existe ningún indicio que nos lleve a un enfrentamiento directo con los causantes, quizás sólo se trate de errores insignificantes.

—No lo creo, Fox— le interrumpió Slippy tras meditarlo por su cuenta un momento. —He visto con mis propios ojos la construcción de esa pesada maquinaria que maneja el ejercito de Corneria y puedo asegurar que el sistema goza de una aversión muy sofisticada hacia los fallos, no hay manera de que existan errores insignificantes causando daños colaterales de la noche a la mañana. Tal vez esa explosión de luz en el cielo pudo enviar ondas extrasensoriales capaces de alterar el uso de inteligencia artificial. Krystal lo dijo también esa noche, ¿cierto? La esfera de luz desprendía espíritu pero al mismo tiempo no existía. En otras palabras, era algo fuera de nuestro entendimiento.

Fox lo pensó con más detenimiento, deslizando su mirada a la silueta pensativa de Krystal.

—Krystal, ¿exactamente que fue lo que sentiste la noche de la explosión galáctica?

—Sólo puedo decir que sentí un cúmulo de sentimientos confusos, sentí dolor y temor pero también nauseas. Era como si un agujero negro intentase tragarse a Corneria pero al mismo tiempo lo escupiera de su órbita. No lo dije hasta ahora porque estaba tratando identificar cada sentimiento pero aún en la actualidad todo sigue en penumbras.

—Ya veo. Eso es un problema.

—Es posible que estén exagerando las cosas, ¿verdad?— Falco se introdujo con hosquedad a la conversación. —No es bueno que sometamos nuestros cerebros con pensamientos innecesarios. Este suceso es lo mismo que si pusiéramos a juicio la existencia de dios.

—¿Qué hay de los espíritus Krazoa que mantienen unido el planeta Sauria y los poderes telepáticos de Krystal?— Slippy realizó su observación. —¿Me vas a decir que eso no es algo sobrenatural, distinto a todo lo que conocemos?

—Bien, en ese caso, pregúntenle a ella y a esos espíritus pulpo enmascarados— replicó Falco desviando la mirada después de cruzar los brazos en un gesto de obvia indignación, repentinamente irritado con la platica pues Slippy tenía un punto a su favor.

—Los espíritus no suelen responder preguntas de los mortales que no están preparados para recibir el conocimiento divino— declaró Krystal. Falco rodó los ojos.

—Simplemente fantástico— aseveró el joven faisán dentro de un acento contaminado de mordaz ironía. —Las criaturas mágicas son de gran ayuda, ¿no, Krystal?

—Mentiría al decir que no es desagradable el silencio de las fuerzas espirituales— confesó la zorra de azulado pelaje dejando en evidencia una expresión de impotencia absoluta, permitiéndose cerrar sus palmas en puños como muestra de su frustración. —He sido testigo ocular de una gran parte de sus poderes pero estos seres jamas han hecho mucho más de lo que se proponen, son las energías que mueven al universo pero aún así se quedan quietas cuando más las necesitan así que no estoy segura que se atrevan a revelar una posible amenaza si estuviera a punto de arribar al Sistema Lylat o cualquier otro.

—Y tampoco nadie nos ha contratado para investigar este incierto peligro— agregó Falco desinteresado. —¿Qué sacamos inquietándonos por algo que no es seguro de que ocurra?

Fox asintió al instante en que la lógica iluminó la razón de su cerebro; Falco estaba en lo cierto, no podían alarmarse por meras especulaciones, no formaba parte de su trabajo, ni siquiera había admonición que diera una afirmante a esta charla llevada a cabo por interés compartido y no ganaban nada preocupándose en investigar algo carente de bases científicas o algún otro testimonio presumiendo estabilidad y credibilidad. De todos modos, esto no tenía nada qué ver con ellos, fenómenos cósmicos y explosiones galácticas no estaban dentro de su jurisdicción sin antes haber recibido una solicitud de agencia, algo que otorgara prioridad a un suceso importante a la cual estuvieran obligados unirse.

—Me temo que te equivocas, Falco.— Frente a las palabras de Peppy, el grupo entero reaccionó con sorpresa, confundidos por lo recién dicho, inclusive Fox se reconoció contrariado. —A partir de este momento estoy solicitando los servicios del equipo Star Fox con mi título de piloto retirado.

Fox -así como el resto de presentes- se sintió impresionado por esta declaración pues se trataba de algo sumamente válido en términos legales. Desde un principio, Star Fox no estaba especializado en fuerza de combate, ya fuera actuar entre las filas de una invasión o como flanco de refuerzos, la muestra estaba en que su padre había sido solicitado antes para investigar las extrañas manifestaciones provenientes del planeta Venom. Y que viniese Peppy a la Great Fox aprovechándose de estos huecos en su trabajo era casi hilarante, sin mencionar que se trataba de un antiguo integrante por excelencia del grupo.

—No hablarás en serio— pronunció el faisán dejando entrever en su semblante agrio una ligera mueca de pánico, acentuada por su reconocido acento de desacuerdo.

—Hablo muy en serio— espetó Peppy, terminante. —Y espero hagan un buen trabajo a partir de mañana, cuando los rayos de luz llenen los cielos de Corneria los estaré esperando en las oficinas generales de la fuerza militar corneriana.

Las miradas de Peppy y Fox se clavaron entre si por lo que parecieron horas antes de que una sonrisa se formara en las facciones del zorro quien reprimió una risa divertida extendiendo sus manos con rendición para luego aproximarse a su mentor en aceptación.

—Muy bien, tomamos el trabajo. Pero te advierto que no habrán rebajas por cualquier motivo y sabes bien que nuestros servicios no son nada baratos— diciendo esto Fox extendió la mano hacia Peppy quien correspondió cerrando el trato en el acto.

—Cuenta con ello, Fox— dijo el conejo con una sonrisa denotadora de su entera confianza en todo el equipo. Falco se resignó a dejar emerger una sonrisa al igual que Krystal quien parecía complacida con esta manera tan familiar en que se daban las circunstancias. Fue entonces cuando Slippy comenzó a articular una serie de preguntas de rutina referentes al nuevo trabajo que les aguardaba. Y después de aclarar cada punto importante, Krystal invitó al grupo a la cocina para comenzar a preparar los alimentos prometidos, por lo que nadie se opuso aceptar para enseguida ofrecerle a la zorra ayuda. Entre risas, todo el personal del Great Fox continuo su rutina sin grandes cambios, cada uno sumergido en su tranquilidad.


	3. III

Cap 3. **Encuentro**

El tiempo pasó, las horas se escurrieron en el espacio cuales desechos hasta que finalmente los integrantes de Star Fox se habían esparcido por las secciones del navío de guerra. Fox se había alejado del sitio que usaban como comedor, acomodándose junto a una de las pocas ventanas donde lograba visualizarse el universo en todo su esplendor, perdido en los recuerdos que solían surgir dentro suyo luego de largo tiempo en compañía de sus preciados amigos; la llegada de Peppy Hare les había inspirado. Recargando todo su peso en la resistente pared dejó a su mirada mezclarse con el infinito, memorias de su infancia y adolescencia paseándose sin orden en su mente, nítidas y traslúcidas como un álbum de fotos hecho por las manos de un niño descuidado. Se preguntó qué diría su padre al verlo ahora, ¿estaría orgulloso de que se hallase transformado en un hombre? Peppy le había dicho muchas veces que siempre fue su orgullo pero jamas lo había escuchado de él cuando todavía estaba convida pues James McCloud no fue alguien expresivo, la imagen que había prevalecido de él con los años siempre fue la de un zorro recto e inalterable, con sentimientos confusos y afecto congelado en la ejecución de pequeñas caricias sobre la cabeza del infante que era Fox entonces. Ojala le hubiese conocido más a fondo, pensaba el joven zorro mientras admirada las tintineantes estrellas que tenía por delante, que bañaban con su brillo el sistema; le hubiese gustado conservar más de aquel perfil con el cual todos identificaban a James. Le habría gustado mantenerlo a su lado de haber podido, de no haber sido un chiquillo incapaz de siquiera defenderse por sí mismo. Pero, más que nada, le hubiese gustado que estuviera convida pero el "hubiera" era un anhelo inalcanzable externado con palabras insulsas creadas por el arrepentimiento. James McCloud no podía ser más que un recuerdo, una figura que se deterioraría con cada despertar.

—Se nos fue el tiempo conversando— escuchó decir a la voz de Peppy quien se acercaba a su posición reclamando una silla cercana donde se tumbó emitiendo un suspiro agotado y derrumbando todo su peso en el respaldo. Fox le agradeció mentalmente por su oportuna compañía. —Ya debió anochecer en Corneria, me pregunto si mi nieta extraña mis historias.

—¿Nieta?— Fox no se evitó evidenciar un acento de sorpresa al hablar. —¿Tienes una?

—Cortesía de mi hija, sólo tiene un par de meses ... desgraciadamente ciertas situaciones la han apartado de mi protección y me temo que no he tenido la suerte de verla en mucho rato. Mi hija siempre fue rebelde, era de esperarse que no volviera después de reprenderla por pelear una guerra que no le correspondía en la empresa donde trabajaba.

—De verdad lo siento, Peppy.

—Descuida, en casos como estos sólo debo darle tiempo. Ya recapacitará las cosas, nos dará una visita a mi y a mi esposa y me dejará verla de nuevo.— El joven zorro no pudo si no sonreír en respuesta, conmovido con la conversación, nunca pudo imaginar que su mentor mencionaría a una nieta o problemas familiares durante una charla cuando alguna vez fue piloto y les acompañó a luchar por el Sistema Lylat en diversas ocasiones, la vida daba muchas vueltas y podría hacerse a la idea muy pronto de que Peppy pertenecía a otro plano pero continuaba siendo curioso el resultado de las circunstancias. —¿Qué hay de ti, Fox? ¿No tienes planes de casarte y tener hijos? ¿No te gustaría formar una familia?

—¿Hijos?— repitió con indiscreta reticencia. —Creo que es bastante apresurado pensar en eso cuando ni siquiera he conseguido pareja.

—¿Qué me dices de Krystal? Es linda, sabe cocinar y tiene muchas otras habilidades que seguro son atractivas para un piloto como tú.

—Krystal sería perfecta— admitió Fox con una sonrisa convencida mas esta seguridad pronto se desvaneció. —Pero, si de algo me he dado cuenta en nuestra larga convivencia, es que posee otra clase de ambiciones. En realidad dudo mucho que esté interesada en formar una familia ya que ni siquiera es muy abierta a las relaciones sentimentales.

—Entiendo tu punto— Peppy asintió, comprensivo. —También lo noté. Estoy seguro de que existe algo que le impide dejar su carrera por una vida sencilla, y ese algo debe consumir todos sus pensamientos e ideales.

—Por lo tanto yo no pretendo quitarle su libertad, no soy esa clase de sujeto— concluyó.

—¿Y alguna vez pensaste en alguien más?—. La cuestionante de Peppy fue sugestiva para Fox quien se percató al instante de la imagen que se había formado en su mente siquiera procesar la información recibida, entonces no había conseguido comprender el curso de sus ideas, lo que pensaba en realidad al respecto. —No soy un individuo perjuicioso— el viejo conejo agregó con cuidado, entendiendo que pisaría terreno delicado a partir de ese instante. —Así que considero todavía hay alguien en el equipo capaz de darte esa felicidad.

—¿Falco?— consideró Fox con cierto aire a reflexión. Peppy se encogió en su sitio, incomodo, no sabiendo cómo librarse de esta situación ahora que la había conjurado pues estaba seguro que esta charla era en demasía personal y todo podría tornarse pesado cuando Fox era lo suficiente intuitivo para llegar a una rápida deducción sin necesidad de dar rodeos. —No estoy seguro— comentó el zorro de paso. —Es cierto que es con el único con quien puedo contar en los momentos más difíciles pero no sería correcto ni justo que dependiera tanto de él. Antes que otra cosa, Falco es mi amigo, y no me gustaría perderlo por una mala elección. Además aún debo encargarme de ROB.

—Como quieras. Es tu vida y estoy seguro que sabes lo que haces—. Peppy se levantó de su silla, apresurado en terminar la conversación. —Falta poco para que me marche y hay algunas cosas que me gustaría revisar antes de volver al hangar. Fox, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Desde luego, Peppy.— Fox devolvió a su rostro una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado todas las dudas y sentimientos que habían abordado su cuerpo tras la última conversación, lo cierto era que no quería pensar demasiado ni considerar posibilidades; no aún, tal vez no después de terminar el recién acordado trabajo. —¿Qué necesitas, amigo?—.

.

Los hombros de Falco se tensaron un segundo cuando escuchó pasos cercanos a sus espaldas pero al siguiente instante se relajó reconociendo la inconfundible frecuencia de estos. No se dio la vuelta, ocupado en su actividad, dispuesto a ignorar cualquier comentario o pregunta que no le interesara responder, al menos no explayándose. Krystal tampoco dijo nada recién alcanzó la distancia que pretendía tomar, sólo observando, decidiendo quedarse ya que había cumplido su cometido de interceptar a Falco. Tomando el suficiente oxigeno que podría extraer de ese ambiente tan denso que se formaba alrededor cuando ellos se encontraban a solas; tal vez sólo era ella quien se incomodaba pero sabía muy bien que este pensamiento erraba pues Falco también lo experimentaba, podía verlo.

—¿Te irás?— se animó a cuestionar después de largos minutos en silencio.

—Sólo saldré un momento— contestó Falco deteniendo su actividad. —Volveré antes de que amanezca en Corneria. Posiblemente los vea en los cuarteles.

Omitiendo ciertos comentarios personales que se sintió tentado articular, Falco subió a su Arwing que entonces ya estaba listo para despegar fuera del hangar cuya compuerta al exterior le esperaba con paciencia. Krystal retrocedió sus pasos todavía observando a su compañero, insegura, insatisfecha con el resultado de su visita. Existían muchos puntos que quería tratar con el faisán mas estaba segura sus intentos serían en vano como cada ocasión que se decidió entablar charlas más amenas con él. Sin importar lo que hiciera era imposible para ellos comprenderse pues parecía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto en acercarse de verdad aunque la misma zorra pusiera todo su empeño en ello. Falco no se molestó en despedirse, simplemente puso su Arwing en marcha, examinando el monitor ante el cual yacía posado, comprobando que el sistema funcionaba bien antes de jalar la palanca de comando y activar los propulsores a su máxima velocidad. La nave salió fuera del Great Fox con rectitud para despedirse con un giro completo del navío de batalla espacial donde había descansado largo tiempo y al fin se trasladó en dirección al enorme planeta por cuya órbita el Great Fox transitaba, presipitandose a la capa atmosférica que lo cubría. Frustrada, Krystal se giró sobre sus talones con intención de regresar a su habitación pero una percepción espiritual que golpeó contra su pecho la detuvo. Sintió al pánico cernirse a su centro emocional, al dolor y la angustia sofocarla como nunca antes lo había experimentado y una voz sin forma vibró en sus tímpanos antes de que el clamor mezclado de diversas emociones la aturdieran al borde del colapso y, sin poderlo soportar, cayó de rodillas mientras se resistía ser arrastrada a la inconsciencia. Respiró lo más profundamente que le fue posible en un intento desesperado por controlar la forma en que temblaban sus extremidades. No fue consciente de nada más a su alrededor, como si se sumergiera a millones de kilómetros en las profundidades. No podía escuchar más que esa aglomeración de voces sin procedencia amontonándose en su cerebro, por lo tanto no se percató cuándo Slippy llegó hasta ella cuestionando lo que sucedía. Krystal apenas podía cubrirse los oídos y cerrar con fuerza los parpados sin concretar darle un sentido a todo aquel cúmulo de voces y desordenadas visiones. Una estrella de luz incandescente suspendida en la nada. La sonrisa de una sombra sin forma. Los llamados de auxilio y piedad de aldeas enteras. Construcciones complejas siendo destrozadas por rayos gama. Un Arwing piloteando entre llamas ardientes. Vastos paisajes y enormes estructuras militares. Pero, sobre todo, agonía y desesperación. Era espantoso. Nunca había vivido algo parecido.

—¡Krystal! ¡Krystal!— Finalmente la zorra consiguió distinguir la voz de su compañero entre todo aquel escándalo, explosiones ruidosas que desaparecieron repentinamente, del mismo modo en que llegaron. Levantó de forma presurosa la cabeza, mirando al anuro con una expresión facial escandalizada por lo que había visto y escuchado. Slippy simplemente se mantenía junto a ella, preocupado por su salud.

—Algo se acerca al Sistema Lylat, Slippy.

—¿Qué cosa?— cuestionó el aludido confundido, incapaz de procesar correctamente el orden de las circunstancias. —¿Qué ocurre?

—No estoy segura de lo que es pero...—; Krystal agitó la cabeza de forma negativa—su poder es inmenso, mucho más que el de Andross o los Aparoids, debemos detenerlos.—Ante aquella terminante afirmación, el joven rana se reconoció turbado frente aquel semblante pues esta era la primera vez que veía a Krystal en ese estado y no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse o actuar. —Llévame con Fox y Peppy, ellos deben saberlo.

Slippy asintió con determinación, ayudando a la doncella levantarse del suelo para emprender pronta marcha hacia el cuarto de control del Great Fox que era donde su líder y antiguo compañero yacían. Krystal decidió olvidarse de Falco un momento y establecer prioridades a su situación ya que estaba comprometida a cumplir su papel en el equipo. La galaxia sabía cuán pesada era su carga así que no pretendía derrumbarse por sus problemas personales cuando el universo entero peligraba, sus preocupaciones entrelazados a la convivencia con otros integrantes del grupo podrían esperar pues, por otro lado, existían sucesos que no podían congelarse para ser resueltos al instante.

.

Después de una ligera trayectoria a toda velocidad y de cruzar las cinco capas atmosféricas de Corneria sin haber trazado un rumbo especifico, Falco estacionó su Arwing en un muelle solitario, justo en medio de dos barcos mercantes donde se extendía un camino de tablas resistentes. Cerca resaltaba el tenue brillo de luces amarillas emergentes de un bar a cuya ubicación dirigió sus pasos luego de asegurar su medio de transporte. El faisán todavía no se acostumbraba a la rapidez con la cual las estaciones lunares interceptaban un planeta, del mismo modo le resultaba tan extraño que el interior de un mundo estuviera a pleno día cuando a los afueras de la exosfera -en el espacio exterior- todo el tiempo parecía de noche. Vagar por extensiones y extensiones de vacío antes de surcar áreas galácticas controladas lo habían vuelto renuente en habitar de forma amena los sitios donde la población terrestre se agrupaba pero esta vez no veía que fuera mala idea estar a solas en un negocio lleno de gente, necesitaba un trago de esos baratos que solía ingerir en los barrios bajos cuando aún vivía en Zoness ejerciendo operaciones ilegales junto a los Hot Rodders. Así que, con tal idea en mente, ignoró las luces de la ciudad que pretendían cautivar con sus colores a los visitantes fortuitos hacia sus hoteles. Falco tenía planeado liberarse de pensamientos innecesarios y distraer su cabeza de remembranzas absurdas, mañana tendrían trabajo que hacer y no quería acudir a este intoxicado con molestias existenciales. Al entrar al edificio construido en madera, que le daba al ambiente un esperado toque tropical, eligió entre las mesas aquella que permaneciera cerca del mostrador ya que no le apetecía esperar demasiado por su bebida. Tomó de la mesa la carta antes de indicarle al mesero su pedido y levantó la mirada hacia el pequeño escenario, observando con alivio que habría música en vivo, el grupo conformado por un par de caninos y otras especies peludas preparaban los instrumentos para su interpretación. Entonces Falco se dedicó a dar distraídas miradas a su alrededor, identificando los rostros desconocidos por todo el establecimiento iluminado, nunca prestó real atención para percatarse a tiempo de la figura que se acercó a él, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro, por fin interesandolo. Falco no fue capaz de retener una mueca de asombro, gesto que no tardó en disipar y reemplazar por una expresión cargada en complacencia, sólo delatada por una sonrisa discreta tras su porte crudo y falto de sentimiento objetivo.

—¿Katt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— soltó bruscamente a la felina que no tardó en tomar asiento frente al ave, ciertamente acostumbrada a su carente amabilidad. Aunque Falco se reconocía feliz de verla de nuevo no lo externaria por mucho que lo intentara y esto Katt también lo comprendía, por ello no le generaba tristeza el rechazo en la voz del faisán e irónicamente amplificaba su propia alegría. —No pensé que los bares de Corneria fueran capaces de satisfacer tu exigente paladar respecto a bebidas.

—Las bebidas que sirven aquí, sorprendentemente, son muy buenas. Mejor que en otros planetas al menos. Pero mis caprichos no fueron los que me trajeron hasta esta esfera remota. Como sabrás, Corneria es el último lugar al que vendría hacer turismo.

Falco se detuvo un segundo para observar el atuendo que cubría a su acompañante. Ambos vestían ropa casual pero la vestidura de Katt rayaba a lo refinado pese a que sus prendas seguían siendo un tanto sencillas e inevitablemente terminó recordando a cierto felino de pelaje azul quien formó parte de los Hot Rodders para convertirse en el líder cuando Falco les dejó para unirse a este extraño grupo conocido por Star Fox, y por quien la seductora y extrovertida Katt Monroe había caído profundamente enamorada. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Seguro que sí— dio la razón tratando de no sonar muy rudo o escéptico con el comentario de la felina. —Y, ¿dónde está _él_? Me parece muy extraño no verles juntos. Estaba seguro que se habían casado al fin...

Falco pensó en agregar algo más pero entonces levantó la mirada a su acompañante para descubrir una expresión de tristeza adornando ese sonriente rostro. El faisán guardó silencio presagiando malas noticias pues Katt nunca luciría tan devastada a menos que hubiese ocurrido algo malo, aunque no consideraba esto se relacionara a una promesa de muerte tomó la decisión de esperar. En ese tiempo, un camarero trajo consigo la botella que Falco había pedido para enseguida retirarse a continuar su actividad, contenido que Falco derramó dentro del cuenco de vidrio para ofrecerlo a la felina quien aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa menos dolorosa, más bien conmovida por el detalle de aquel que le concedía un espacio para desahogarse de lo que le aquejaba.

—La verdad es que no funcionó— comenzó a decir con paciencia, sin saber que su mano tembló un momento frente a los recuerdos, antes de darle un primer trago a su bebida. Falco cruzó los brazos, denotando incomodidad, no era bueno alentando así que no sabría cómo lidiar con esta situación pero se prepararía. —Estuvimos en una relación durante bastantes años, ambos estábamos convencidos que nuestro destino era estar juntos pero una cosa llevó a otra y abrimos los ojos hacia algo distinto, ninguno pudo superar nuestra vida como los Hot Rodders, buscamos empleo pero nada consiguió borrar esos fragmentos de libertad incondicional con el que siempre vivimos. Aunque estuviéramos juntos esto no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejaba nuestro anhelo de ver otras galaxias así que decidimos terminarlo. Aún mantengo comunicación con Bowsor y Mouser pero ya no es lo mismo, nuestra relación destruyó el vinculo que quedaba entre todos nosotros después de que te fuiste. Yo tomé mi camino... y Kool también.

—Entonces...—; Falco tomó valor como mejor pudo, rascándose nerviosamente las plumas azules de su nuca en su intento por mostrarse comprensivo con su amiga. —¿Qué harás?

—Lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora— respondió Katt con absoluta seguridad, sobresaltando un poco al faisán quien observó aquel rostro adornado con una sonrisa más confiada. —Quiero seguir viajando, visualizar otros atardeceres y conocer planetas nuevos, hay mucho que ver allá en el espacio y sé que esto me ayudará a encontrar lo que estoy buscando... mi tranquilidad, y todos esos sentimientos que me mantienen viva. No importa cuánto tenga que dejar atrás.— Los ojos azules de la felina le dedicaron una mirada ansiosa llena de convicción en dirección a las zonas abiertas del establecimiento, enfocando sus pupilas en el brillo de las lejanas estrellas que lograban apreciarse a través del manto nocturno, sorprendiendo a Falco por su sed, reconociendo el sentimiento como propio pues era algo que, de alguna forma, él buscaba también. Era como si los deseos que resguardaba dentro de su pecho estuvieran siendo proyectados por medio de su mejor amiga, y era agradable, lo era porque le hacía sentirse identificado con sus palabras; le hacía sentirse comprendido. —¿Crees que sea muy egoísta?— inquirió esta vez un tanto apenada.

—Tal vez lo sea— replicó, condescendiente. —Pero si es tu decisión, y tu meta personal, eres libre de seguirlo... nadie tiene derecho de juzgarte o interponerse en tu camino.

—Falco...— pronunció Katt, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. No era como si el faisán fuera crudo todo el tiempo pero significaba una gran sorpresa que se abriera de esta manera con ella sin antes haber abarcado terreno dentro de la conversación. Falco había cambiado, incluso más de lo que jamás esperó; tal vez su prolongada estancia en el equipo Star Fox en verdad había conquistado algo importante en su amigo. —Gracias— musitó enternecida, devolviendo a su semblante una expresión más animada. —Pero no hablemos más sobre mi. No me haz dicho cómo has estado, ¿continuas en Star Fox?

—Mañana tendremos una misión.

—¿En serio? Me sorprende, en esta época pacifista los mercenarios no suelen tener mucho desenvolvimiento en el Sistema Lylat.

—Por desgracia, esto no tiene nada que ver con el combate, nuestro trabajo consiste en investigación y nada más— aseguró Falco, no evitándose un acento cargado de hastío.

—¿Investigación?— resolvió Katt a repetir, ignorando el evidente rechazo impreso en las oraciones pronunciadas por la pretenciosa ave delante suyo. —¿Qué clase de investigación?

—¿Te enteraste del extraño fenómeno ocurrido hace dos días sobre la órbita de Corneria? Nuestro cliente cree que los fallos en ciertas maquinarias militares está relacionado con ello. Lo peor del asunto es que, hasta ahora, no existen pistas ni referencias sobre dónde comenzar, aunque espero estas dudas nos sean resueltas el día de nuestra reunión.

—Lo averiguarán por separado, supongo. Ustedes si que saben divertirse —elogió Katt dejando escapar un tono seductor en su voz y este activó una alarma de alerta en el faisán.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Katt. No estoy dispuesto a compartir una parte de la recompensa contigo— espetó, intuyendo las intenciones de la felina.

—¿Le temes a los avances que podría presentarle una señorita a tu jefe?

—Si— admitió. —Especialmente si esta no pertenece al equipo.

—Aunque hubiera vacantes jamas me enlistaría a ese grupo, prefiero hacer las cosas sola.

Falco bufó con sorna contenida ante aquel simple, pero perfectamente estructurado, desafío proveniente de Katt. Y cuanta nostalgia le traía a su organismo. Pareciera que no pasó casi una década desde que ellos volaban sobre sus naves de asalto reconstruidos destrozando barreras enemigas con el sólo objetivo de cumplir esas misiones llenas de peligro que aún conmemoraba. Cómo olvidarlo si fue ella quien le enseñó lo básico* de una nave espacial cuando apenas iniciaba su carrera como mercenario pues fue con ayuda de Katt Monroe que creó a los Hot Rodders, y juntos encontraron integrantes importantes que pronto traerían fama a ese grupo que no tardó en ser reconocido incluso por todas las bases de guerra recién construidas en Zoness. Fue un periodo lleno de logros, perdidas e inmensas emociones. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que todo esto terminaría por una decisión que daría un giro a su vida, creando barrotes que sin dudar contendrían sus ansias de volar. Star Fox se convertiría en las rejas que impedirían las migraciones constantes del faisán y el Great Fox sería la zona de letargo con el cual embriagaría sus ansias de agitar las alas. Hasta ese día que conoció a Fox, era un ave indomable que no aceptaba reglas ni promesas de subyugación. ¿Qué le había llevado a cautivarse por un par de palabras? ¿Qué poder obtuvo Fox sobre él que consiguió interesarlo en otro grupo menos experimentado que su propia creación? Falco estaba muy lejos de encontrar una respuesta a tan recurrentes preguntas pues se reconocía negligente en querer comprender. Aceptar era más difícil que negar.

—Dí lo que quieras, igual no te daré una oportunidad para tomar lo que es mio— jugueteó Falco, rehuyendo de su presente, buscando diversión.

—Me gustaría escucharte repetirlo cuando obtenga más crédito que tú— contraatacó Katt enfrascada con la visión de la sonrisa que dividía el pico de Falco, era un verdadero deleite verlo sonreír así que no desperdiciaría el ambiente.

—¿Katt Monroe?—. La aludida se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su nombre detrás suyo, por el cual no se impidió girarse intrigada, la figura canina que le había llamado no se trataba de nadie que conociera pero este se entusiasmo al comprobar que no la confundía. Falco rápidamente le relacionó con el par de sujetos que hace unos momentos preparaban las guitarras eléctricas sobre el escenario. —¡No puede ser! En verdad es ella.

—¡Katt Monroe! La vocalista de _Silver_ — se sumó otro de los caninos cercanos, hasta que pronto esa mesa fue rodeada por admiradores de la felina que no tardó en recibirlos con gran afán. Con escuchar los murmullos, Falco logró comprender el motivo por el que su amiga estaba siendo acosada con tremendo entusiasmo pero todavía no podía creer aquello fuera posible. Esquivó el hombro de uno de los interesados que se había acercado a Katt sin tacto alguno, gestando inconformidad. —Por favor, complacenos con una canción.

—¡Si! ¡Canta para nosotros, señorita Monroe!— le secundó otro de los tantos clientes.

—Está bien— aceptó ella sin más preámbulos. —Sólo porque ahora mismo hay un amigo muy especial a quien quisiera saludar de una forma más romántica.

Los barullos no tardaron en alzarse alrededor suyo y Katt tomó esta oportunidad para levantarse de su asiento y acompañar a quien le indicaba a dónde ir. Falco no hizo más que observar con los brazos cruzados, aún barajando las opciones de quedarse a comprobar sus sospechas o simplemente dejar a Katt con sus fans pero optó por acudir a la primera opción, curioso con la canción que Katt decía tener preparada. Verla sobre el escenario le inspiró una ligera sensación de nerviosismo que logró erizarle las plumas pues nunca la había escuchado cantar y recién enterarse que era este su trabajo de reemplazo causaba estragos a su entendimiento, después de todo la carrera de vocalista era más un juego de azar que otra cosa. La música recién iniciaba con el zumbar de los woofer que realizaban una ambientación maravillosa a la improvisada presentación. Todos en el bar callaban, tomaban fotos y admiraban la forma como Katt se preparaba silenciosamente antes de que las notas musicales comenzaran y reanimaran al publico, lanzando gritos de emoción al lugar. Y cuando la voz de Katt se unió a los instrumentos musicales, Falco no lo pudo creer; la voz de su mejor amiga era preciosa.

 _«Baby, I want to touch you. I want to breathe into your well. See, I got to hunt you. I got to bring you into my hell. Baby, I want to fuck you... »_

Katt señaló al frente pero, por un instante, Falco sintió como si se dirigiera a él y esto lo hizo sentir un escalofrío descender por su espina dorsal mientras el resto de espectadores volvían a hacer exclamaciones motivadas, ignorantes de la extraña sensación que despertaba dentro del faisán al contemplar esa manera tan única en que Katt agitaba sus caderas y se entregaba a la interpretación de su melodía.

 _«I wanto to feel you in my bones. Boy, I gonna love you... I gonna tear into your soul. Desire. I'm hungry... I hope you'll feed me_ »

Lo cierto era que Falco se sentía sumamente confundido ya que inevitablemente recordó a alguien más con aquella letra convenientemente seductora, además de que evocaba añejas memorias de besos y escenas de un tímido vicio enterrado bajo tierra para no volverse a repetir nunca más. Un sabor dulce de adulterio causante de una tortura insoportable. El cuerpo de su mejor amiga por primera vez salvaje que en un intento por arrancarle la piel había enterrado sus filosas garras en su espalda emplumada. Falco intentó deshacerse de esos recuerdos pero no lo consiguió, inmerso en ese mar conjurado con el súbito concierto dirigido por la atrevida voz de Katt.

 _«How do you want me?_ »

Lo extrañaba. En esos momentos Falco se reconocía extrañando el calor corporal de alguien más respirando cerca suyo, no sólo era Katt, anhelaba volver a ser un niño para ser envuelto nuevamente con el ala cálida y protectora que fue su madre antes de fallecer, extrañaba a los Hot Rodders y a los inadaptados de Star Fox mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Y le temía a la soledad, tal vez por ello era que volvía al nido sin pensarlo dos veces. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿Libertad con barrotes? Suspiró. Lo cierto era que jamás había sentido una atracción sexual hacia cualquier ser viviente pero reconocía que la compañía del mundo, sus amigos, era especial y necesaria para su libertad.

 _«_ Honey, I want to break you. I want to throw you to the hounds. Yeah, I got to hurt you... I got to hear it from your mounth. Boy, I want to taste you. I want to skin you with my tongue. I gonna kill you... I'm gonna lay you in the ground»

Ahora no estaba seguro de lo que buscaba con exactitud y envidió a Katt por tener sus ideas claras, deshaciéndose de su apego un instante para levantar la cabeza hacia el horizonte y sólo actuar; Falco también quería hacer lo mismo. Secar el océano de incertidumbre que le encadenaba y empezar de nuevo. Decidió que no dependería más del equipo al cual estaba firmemente enganchado, que ante la menor oportunidad emprendería el vuelo y se olvidaría de todo, inclusive de Fox; adiós a la jaula de oro, que se vaya a la mierda. Levantó la mirada de vuelta a Katt, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que había estado al llegar y supuso que debía notarse mucho ya que Katt terminó por dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad, misma a la cual correspondió tomando la botella para beber directamente de esta, al fin satisfecho. Katt sintió un golpe en su pecho, el gesto de Falco le recordó viejos tiempos.

 _«I want feel you... I want it all_ »

A Monroe le gustaba que todo estuviera bajo control, especialmente cuando esto se relacionaba a sus amigos. Ver a Falco calmado la tranquilizaba a ella también.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** : Tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que Falco hubiese crecido en un ambiente hostil consideré que lo más factible era que aprendiera a pilotear una nave de forma clandestina así que pensé también que sería emocionante que él y Fox se conocieran por medio de una competencia, es decir, que fueran contratados para una misma misión pero por diferentes postores y que, a raíz de eso, Fox lo invitara unirse a Star Fox después de todas sus precipitadas vivencias juntos. Y que también por eso Falco goce de una personalidad indomable. Lo mismo para Leon.

*Respecto a Katt. Pues, desde que soy niña, para mi Katt Monroe siempre fue una diva por excelencia así que decidí ignorar el canon del comic para brindarle esa personalidad inteligente, sensual y valerosa que tuve toda la vida en mi cabeza. Por ello también era necesario darle un par de años de experiencia más que Falco e igualarlos un poco más en tamaño para que fuera creíble su manía de decirle " _little man_ " tanto a él como a Fox durante las misiones del videojuego. La amo. Además el desarrollo de sucesos necesita a una mujer de verdad entre sus filas (?) No digo que Krystal no sea importante pero mi amor por Katt lo supera todo.

* * *

 **Comentarios Adicionales** : La canción que interpreta Katt se llama "Desire" de Meg Myers, la cual -por alguna extraña razón que todavía no logro descifrar- me recordó a Katt justo en el momento que la escuché por primera vez, así que tomé la decisión de agregarla a la aparición de la felina, jehe.


	4. IV

Cap 4. **Ecuación Incierta**

La mañana despertó a Corneria. Y mientras sus habitantes reanudaban sus actividades diarias, cierto navío cruzaba sobre las enormes ciudades, llamando las miradas curiosas de algunos jóvenes y niños que se detuvieron a admirar la nave nodriza que señalaba una trayectoria hacia la base militar principal. El Great Fox no tardó mucho en aterrizar sobre su destino, atendiendo los señalamientos que el personal administrativo ofrecía desde el suelo. Una vez los motores de la enorme estructura metálica voladora dejaron de vibrar, las compuertas se abrieron enviando a la atmósfera un ruidoso escape de aire y sus ocupantes descendieron finalmente, siendo recibidos por Peppy Hare justo delante de la escalera automática en compañía de otros militares de las fuerzas cornerianas.

—Bienvenido, equipo— les saludó Peppy a los tres integrantes de Star Fox presentes cuyas miradas lucían preparadas para llevar a cabo una reunión con el General Pepper en persona. Fox asintió, determinado a cumplir su acuerdo al pie de la letra. —El General Pepper los espera en su oficina, siganme por favor.

En cuanto el viejo conejo le dio la espalda, Fox se tomó una momento para ver a su alrededor, descubriendo con decepción que Falco todavía no se había presentado como se lo había prometido a Krystal antes de marcharse sin haberle avisado a nadie. No llegaba a comprender por qué un ave podía ser tan irresponsable, irse justo después de haber recibido la solicitud de una importante misión no era algo que haría un individuo sensato. Pero no admitiría que enterarse de esta salida fortuita había causado otra clase de inquietudes dentro de él, y es que la personalidad del faisán le había inyectado una fuerte dosis de temor, pues le daba miedo que podría volver a romper lazos con ellos como ya lo había hecho tantas veces. Marcharse igual que un fugitivo de prisión. El líder del escuadrón de mercenarios miró su mano abierta, recordando esos desacuerdos verbales que tantas veces habían tenido, cerrando el puño en busca de firmeza. Ser líder de un grupo llevaba una gran responsabilidad que se había estabilizado con la experiencia pero aquello no impedía que su confianza tambaleara ocasionalmente; y era curioso que esto sólo sucediera cuando ese inútil faisán -su valioso _ace pilot_ \- osaba tomarse tales libertades. Ojala no se hubiese vuelto tan dependiente a su apoyo moral, producto de la profunda amistad que habían forjado. Necesitaba mantenerse seguro, aunque al reflexionarlo por sí mismo todo parecía más difícil de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Estás bien, Fox?— cuestionó la doncella de azul pelaje, logrando sacarlo de su breve ensimismamiento, atrayendo su mirada a esos bellos ojos esmeraldas y a aquel rostro con tonos claros que expresaba una sincera preocupación. Krystal era hermosa, y el joven piloto no consiguió evitar admirarla de nuevo. Fox se obligó romper sus preocupaciones momentáneas, moviendo la cabeza de forma positiva como única respuesta. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos lo delataron ante los dones telepáticos de la zorra quien enseguida desvió la mirada, simpatizando con el temor de su líder. —Estoy segura de que Falco vendrá.

—Si, es eso lo que espero— confesó McCloud volviendo a emprender la caminata, para unirse a Peppy y Slippy quienes no se habían alejado demasiado de su actual posición. Krystal miró una vez más hacia la gran ciudad que podía apreciarse más allá de la base. Entonces retornó a su cometido de imitar las acciones de Fox y alcanzar a su equipo.

.

Las compuertas de la oficina del General Pepper fueron abiertas, distrayendo al viejo sabueso de su actividad actual en compañía de dos de sus mejores hombres, la cual consistía en revisar las coordenadas apuntadas en el mapa de todo el planeta que reposaba sobre su escritorio y que -en cuanto vio quienes eran quienes ingresaban a su interior- prefirió dejar para después. Irguiéndose para recibir a sus invitados, se alejó de su escritorio y dio un par de pasos hacia Peppy Hare y el equipo Star Fox que caminaban a sus espaldas, mientras los escoltas se retiraban de vuelta a cada costado de las compuertas automáticas. Hizo una pequeña seña sobre su frente con su mano como señal de respeto, siendo correspondido por aquellos que se detenían delante de él.

—General Pepper— le nombró Peppy Hare como saludo y el canino asintió con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, viejo amigo.— Luego, el general dirigió su mirada al líder del escuadrón, mostrándose complacido con su presencia. —Estoy seguro que están al tanto de lo detalles para su próxima misión, equipo Star Fox. Sin embargo, Peppy también mencionó que ustedes poseían información importante que revelarme.

—Así es, general— Fox se apresuró asentir, deshaciendo su saludo. —Aunque no estamos seguros esté relacionado, consideramos que la mejor opción era que usted se enterase de esta posible amenaza antes de hacer nuestro trabajo. Krystal.— La aludida dio un paso al frente, saludando al general de las fuerzas cornerianas, en espera de responder a las demandas establecidas. —Como sabrá, ella es una descendiente del desaparecido planeta Cerniria, cuya población adquiría poderes psíquicos desde su nacimiento, y estos dones eran capaces de predecir y percibir desde llamados de auxilio hasta invasiones de otras galaxias. Hace poco ella ha percibido algo que seguramente le interesará.

—¿De qué se trata?— cuestionó Pepper intrigado.

—Si. De acuerdo a mis presentimientos, La Estrella que tomó forma sobre la órbita de Corneria no ha sido una coincidencia —Krystal tomó la palabra, manteniendo a flote su postura firme. —Sé que ustedes han conseguido sospechar que esta ha causado fallos considerables en maquinaria militar de importancia así que me veo obligada agregar que desde que esta explosión galáctica ocurrió me he sentido inquieta y hace aproximadamente 16 horas atrás, he logrado percibir escenarios que involucran el futuro del Sistema Lylat. En mis visiones he logrado rescatar imágenes de satélites siendo destruidos, aldeas siendo invadidas, agonía para todas las especies conformando los planetas... Y, entre todo ese terrible desorden, he logrado identificar la verdadera identidad de aquel que creímos se trataba de un simple fenómeno natural.

—¿Cuál es?— cuestionó el viejo sabueso, impacientándose con la breve pausa que la telepata de Star Fox había expandido.

—La Estrella fue una radiación desechada por una nave espacial de batalla.— Y, ante el informe, Pepper se reconoció perturbado, incluso incrédulo. —Desconozco su origen— Krystal actuó apenada, lamentando no haber podido averiguar más—pero su masa supera diez veces la circunferencia de Corneria, podría quizás igualarse en tamaño a Venom, y no cabe duda que proviene de alguna galaxia lejana que además podría superar con creces nuestros conocimientos. Aún no ha entrado a Lylat pero lo hará, sin lugar a dudas.

—Esa es una referencia grave— meditó el general sujetándose la barbilla. —Es obvio que cambia las cosas completamente, no podemos ignorarlo.

—¿Qué sugiere hacer, general?— intervino Peppy.

—Humm...—; Pensándolo con detenimiento, el viejo sabueso caminó hacia los ventanales de su oficina, observando con cuidado la ciudadanía que continuaba sus vidas con normalidad, sin saber que sus existencias volvían a peligrar. Vio a sus soldados, a los compatriotas con los cuales había compartido grandes momentos, recordando también a las flotas que se perdieron en batalla durante tantos e innumerables atracos. No podía permitir que Corneria fuera invadida por civilizaciones cuyas intenciones podrían convertirse en el infierno de todos aquellos habitantes felices, y que lentamente se recuperaban de antiguos combates intergalacticos. El ejercito de Venom, los Aparoids. ¿Cuántos enemigos más debían derribar para obtener finalmente la paz que tanto merecían? ¿Cuántos? Pepper suspiró con cuidado, cerrando los ojos un momento para volver a abrirlos con decisión. Se giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. —Primero que nada alertaremos a nuestras naciones y posteriormente a nuestros planetas aliados, que estén preparados para enfrentar posibles declaraciones de guerra. Prepararemos los albergues y refugios ante cualquier turbulencia. Y, ustedes, equipo Star Fox, se mantendrán alerta para brindarnos su asistencia. No quiero que esto nos tome desprevenidos.

—Disculpe, general.— Krystal volvió a hablar para sorpresa de todo el equipo. —¿Qué sucederá con aquellos planetas del sistema que no comparten una alianza con ustedes? ¿No le parece correcto alertarlos también?

—Si la situación es de alto riesgo, como lo sugieren tus visiones, deben entender que debemos ocuparnos de nuestra gente primero. Después, si nos queda tiempo, podremos intentar entablar una conversación diplomática con nuestros adversarios.

—Pero...

—Krystal— le llamó Fox, consiguiendo su objetivo de impedir que el pacifico intercambio de palabras evocara diferencia de opiniones. Krystal, comprendiendo la indirecta, bajó la cabeza con sumisión en busca de controlar sus impulsos que en ese momento los reconocía volubles, imposibles de retener con facilidad. Fox se dirigió esta vez al general de las fuerzas cornerianas. —Entonces, ¿cuál sería nuestra primera misión, general?

—Quiero que se distribuyan por el Sistema Lylat y averigüen si existen otros avistamientos similares a La Estrella e intenten descifrar las coordenadas de donde provienen, ya que es muy posible este enemigo entre por cualquiera de los hemisferios espaciales.

—Entendido. Ahora mismo nos pondremos en marcha— asintió con determinación.

Mientras tanto, Krystal se reconocía disconforme. Simplemente no podía aceptar que el egoísmo racional entorpeciera procedimientos que podrían garantizar la supervivencia de billones y billones de civilizaciones en el menor tiempo posible. Después de la reunión, estas inquietudes continuaron circulando por la cabeza de la zorra cerniriana, provocando que su semblante pensativo fuera percibido por el líder de Star Fox quien no dudó llamar su atención sujetándola de un hombro, y atrayendo su insegura mirada en dirección a su líder para descubrir en aquellos labios vulpinos una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Está bien, estamos a tiempo— declaró, convincente. —Estoy seguro que cubriremos todos estos asuntos políticos antes de que ocurra algo más, luego nos encargaremos de poner en sobre-aviso a planetas como Macbeth, Eladard o Titania.

—¿Qué hay de Venom?— La simple mención de aquel planeta provocó que una ligera tensión tomara posesión del ambiente sobre los presentes. El equipo junto con Peppy se encontraban a la entrada del edificio céntrico de la base militar, lejos de soldados o escoltas, por lo tanto envueltos en su propia privacidad, debido a eso Krystal no quiso reservarse más tiempo esta inquietud. —Los habitantes de ese planeta puede que muchos sean desertores pero para esta batalla necesitamos que todo el sistema una sus fuerzas, y los venomianos superan en número a muchos planetas. Esto no es un simple imperio, Fox. No son armas biológicas con inteligencia artificial. Esta nueva amenaza alcanza el limite de una galaxia entera, no podemos combatirla alimentando rencores del pasado, debemos hacer uso de todos los recursos posibles si queremos evitar una conquista.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Krystal— intervino Peppy. —Pero no podemos forzar los preparativos, especialmente cuando la mayoría de civilizaciones que habitan en Venom son hostiles. Además, una guerra cuesta mucho dinero. Apoyo tu idea de que debemos estar preparados pero no podemos actuar sin existir información concreta. Por ahora, sólo hagan lo que les han pedido y posteriormente podrán presentar su opinión a las fuerzas militares de acuerdo a los resultados. Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Así es— apoyó Slippy tembloroso. —Puedes esperar hasta entonces, ¿verdad, Krystal?

La vulpina miró a Slippy y Peppy con inseguridad, después desvió su mirada hacia Fox quien continuaba sonriendo, y este hizo un movimiento de cabeza indicando su apoyo moral incondicional, asegurando además que pronto llegaría su momento para mediar en esta situación. Luego de reflexionarlo por si misma un par de segundos más, finalmente en el rostro de Krystal se formó una sonrisa llena de aceptación, accediendo confiar en las palabras de sus compañeros de equipo y en los instintos de Fox.

.

El estruendoso sonido de los barcos al zarpar consiguieron despertar a Falco quien, sin haberse percatado, se quedó dormido en el interior de su Arwing antes de despegar de vuelta al Great Fox. Con un sobresalto notó que los rayos solares atravesando los cristales de la cabina generaban un calor aberrante en el interior así que no se evitó liberar un quejido para luego darse cuenta que varios habitantes caninos se habían reunido a varios metros de su nave para brindarle miradas de extrañeza. Queriendo ignorarles, Falco se desperezó con cuidado, dispuesto a marcharse cuanto antes. Y aún aturdido, sin siquiera molestarse en limpiarse la baba que se escurría fuera de las comisuras de su pico, encendió los motores. El panel digital había respondido llenando de brillo el interior opaco aunque no se percibía tanto como el ave hubiese querido, pues la luz de los afueras complicaban la tarea. No sabía la hora que era ni tenía pensado preguntarle a quien sea por tal, en cambio, se apresuraría en ir hasta las bases militares de Corneria para brindarle su debida asistencia a la misión. Peppy había dicho que les brindarían los detalles en la oficina del general Pepper así que no se lo podía perder. El Arwing se elevó unos centímetros del suelo gracias a los controles de levitación y el difusor de gravedad antes de que los propulsores se activaran y dejasen un ligero destello en su marcha a los cielos cornerianos, abandonando en el muelle una repentina ventisca que afectó a todo aquel que yacía cerca de ahí.

El joven faisán se llevó un ala a la frente mientras volaba sobre la ciudad, atribuyendo su dolor de cabeza a la cantidad anormal de copas que bebió. Maldita fuera Katt por no detenerlo. Pero al recordarle le fue imposible preguntarse dónde estaba ella. Después de su espontaneo concierto, conversaron por más tiempo, la pasaron bien pero luego de salir del bar se separaron, nunca mencionó nada sobre tener una reservación en alguna posada ni si aún manejaba el Catspaw. Pensandolo bien, nunca dijo nada sobre si misma luego de que le compartiera su situación con los desmantelados Hot Rodders. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso pero esperaba que ninguna de sus suposiciones fueran acertadas. De pronto la conexión de una comunicación entrante se abrió en la pantalla del monitor, revelando el rostro de la hembra de rosado pelaje, la cual traía consigo una sonrisa altanera que dejaba al descubierto sus afilados colmillos. Falco se heló un instante cuando la reconoció.

— _Creí que nunca despertarías, Falco._

—¡Katt!— exclamó el faisán desconcertado, mirando la pantalla un instante para dirigir su vista a través de los cristales de la cabina, pues al figura del Catspaw no había tardado mucho en mostrarse, planeando justo a un costado de su Arwing.

— _Supongo que debí advertirte, pero no pensé que siguieras siendo igual de perezoso que antes. ¿Tu líder permite eso de sus subordinados?_

—No me presiones. Estaba apunto de volar a máxima velocidad.

— _¿Oh? Me pregunto quien de los dos llegará antes a la base corneriana._ — comentó orgullosa. En los labios de Falco se formó una sonrisa rebosante de pedantería.

—No me retes, Katt. Sabes que no te conviene, me debes respeto por todos esos molestos favores que hice por ti en el pasado.

— _No lo creo, podría incluso asegurar que estás fuera de practica... pero te daré una oportunidad; demuéstrame que eres capaz de adelantarte a mi, little man._

—No vayas a llorar cuando pierdas— espetó.

Falco se encontró cargando los propulsores, dispuesto con real entusiasmo a cumplir sus amenazas. Monroe hizo lo mismo en su nave espacial, preparándose para una agitada trayectoria hacia la meta, el punto de encuentro sería en la pista de aterrizaje de la base corneriana. Pero no estaba preocupada. Esto sería como un recuento a los viejos tiempos. Cuando eran sólo unos adolescentes sin patria ni ley hacían mucho esto; carreras en motocicleta que siempre inyectaban a sus organismos una alta dosis de adrenalina, con la cual se sentían vivos. Y esta carrera sólo le serviría a los dos para liberarse de las últimas ataduras de estrés que ambos compartían debido a sus rutinas. Aunque Katt no admitiría que se sentía nostálgica después de ver a Lombardi una vez más, sólo la galaxia sabía cuánto tiempo había deseado que ocurriera esta reunión. Los motores de carga eólica rugieron lo suficiente para advertir que la velocidad de cada nave excedería los limites por unos segundos, ambos pilotos estaban preparados para romper la primer barrera del sonido en cuento tiraran de las palancas de comando. Sólo se dieron un segundo antes de finalmente acelerar, perdiéndose como dos destellos recorriendo el espacio.

.

El equipo Star Fox estaba preparado para iniciar el viaje. Peppy les despedía en las compuertas del Great Fox cuando el líder miró por última vez el horizonte; ninguna señal de Falco. Suspiró por primera vez, considerando seriamente desocuparse del faisán cuando percibió el inconfundible sonido de dos naves acercándose a gran velocidad, cuyos vehículos se detuvieron abruptamente a tan sólo tres metros de su posición, siendo el Arwing de Falco el más cercano a impactarse contra la nave nodriza. Slippy contuvo por un instante la respiración antes de que notara que su corazón palpitaba con desesperación frente a la mínima posibilidad de que esa nave en verdad hubiese chocado. Peppy, por otro lado, estaba igual de sorprendido más su única reacción fue retroceder, indignado por esta desconcertante entrada a escena, muchos soldados que rondaban el perímetro también se mostraban curiosos con esas nuevas presencias. Krystal le tomó un minuto para reconocer la otra nave con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos mientras Fox se llevaba una mano a la nuca con alivio, pues al menos Falco se había presentado. Falco abrió la cabina de su nave y descendió de esta con una sonrisa satisfecha; había vencido a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué te parece, nena? Seguro la próxima vez lo piensas más detenidamente para retar mis habilidades de aviación.

—Por hoy te dejaré jactarte con la victoria.— Katt extendió un brazo hacia Falco, gesto al cual el faisán correspondió, pactando en silencio el evidente resultado. Entonces la felina miró a un costado suyo, identificando a todo el grupo de Star Fox y descubriendo un rostro que le resultó conocido de forma visual. Krystal también observaba la escena con curiosidad y Katt se preguntó si ella también formaba parte del equipo, pues este fue un dato del cual no estuvo enterada, mas tampoco intentó averiguarlo. Devolvió la mirada a su amigo—. Sin embargo, tengo que dejarte, tu equipo te espera.

—¿Qué... ?— Falco no reaccionó a tiempo, así que sólo pudo ver al rostro de la felina aproximándose casi con lentitud ensayada para darle un beso en la curva de su pico y luego apartarse para subir a su CatsPaw. Fox se tensó inconscientemente frente a este suceso. Finalmente el ave obligó a sus músculos moverse—Espera, ¿te irás así?

—Me gusta hacer las cosas sola, cariño. Me parece que eso lo mencioné antes— La cabina se cerró entorno a la silueta femenina. —Llámame cuando decidas dejar de jugar a la casita.

La pintoresca nave rosada despegó sin mayores complicaciones, dejando atrás al ave de azul plumaje quien no pudo evitar seguir con la vista su trayectoria. Y esta fue una oportunidad que McCloud no desaprovechó para interceptar a su compañero de equipo, sus ojos cegados por una emoción que no concretó retener a pesar de todo y que, sin darse cuenta, había consumido la poca compostura que había conservado con la imagen de Katt besando con ternura el pico de un petrificado faisán.

—Tienes agallas para aparecerte hasta ahora. —La voz seria de Fox hizo a Falco girarse.

—Lo siento, Foxie. Ya venía en camino pero me quedé dormido en el Arwing.

—Seguro— dijo Fox agriamente, acento que desentendió por completo al faisán. No recordaba la última vez que Fox le habló de esa manera. —Por lo que vi, te divertías, casi ni parecías ese pájaro insolente que tanto se quejaba por la falta de empleo. Me parece que le debes una disculpa a todo el equipo por hacernos esperar. Sabes que no estamos obligados aguantar la desidia de alguien que siente tan poco interés por solicitudes planetarias.

—Oye, oye. Ya estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Dije que los vería en este sitio, no planeaba perderme una reunión tan importante con nuestro _amadisimo_ general de Corneria.

—La reunión se terminó hace una hora— espetó cruzándose de brazos, fue un informe que no tardó en hacer a Falco incomodarse.—Si íbamos a estar esperanzados a que aparecieras, seguramente todavía estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo en la órbita de Corneria.

—Está bien, tal vez se me hizo un poco tarde. —Falco se llevó un ala a la nuca, apenado— pero ya pasó, no es necesario que hagas todo un drama por algo tan insignificante.

—¿Insignificante?— repitió Fox, sintiendo que esa palabra se arrastraba por su garganta, como un trago ardiente de alcohol, simple y venenoso que ayudó a todo su semblante controlado decaer, preso de un embrujo de furia cuyo origen Fox no sintió el interés de revelar. —¿Insignificante, dices? Si insignificante es poner en riesgo el éxito de una misión de suma importancia, entonces tal vez deba reconsiderar tu estadía en el equipo. —Fox alzó la voz inconscientemente y Falco sintió una descarga eléctrica descender desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus botas—. Tu irresponsabilidad podría hacer que todo se derrumbe.

—Modera tu voz, Fox— solicitó el faisán reconociéndose al borde del precipicio.

—¡No!—. Ante la violenta exclamación, Krystal, Slippy y Peppy se sobresaltaron conmocionados, no esperaban una reacción así del siempre tranquilo vulpino, por lo que no acertaron siquiera a intervenir, temerosos del resultado—. Tienes que escucharme. Estoy harto de tu actitud, Falco. Si me he mordido la lengua hasta ahora era para mantener el balance, con el fin de que nuestra integridad no se viera afectada, pero ya no puedo. No soporto tu cinismo. Ya me cansé de ser quien sostiene un voto de paz entre los dos. Es hora de que cumplas con las obligaciones que se te encomendaron cuando entraste a Star Fox.

—No me vengas con eso ahora, McCloud— declaró Falco, finalmente dejando estallar su paciencia. —Sabes perfectamente que te correspondo en mi trabajo aunque llegue tarde. Además, ya me disculpe, ¿si? ¿Qué más quieres para detener este molesto drama?

—No basta con que te disculpes... porque es un hecho que he llegado a mi limite.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces quizás de verdad deba considerar renunciar a este equipo.

Fox sintió a su pelaje erizarse con una mezcla irremediable de emociones aturdiendo su sano juicio después de escuchar las palabras de su _ace pilot_ , y no supo de qué manera reaccionar, tampoco estaba seguro de qué comenzar a sentir. Como mercenario, y como líder, había estado expuesto a la desesperación innumerables ocasiones, incluso había sentido miedo por perder la vida de alguien más y por perder la suya, pero esta era la primera vez que era golpeado por un temor de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, a la vez, se veía incapaz de romper su porte amenazante, como si bajar la guardia le arrebatara algo más importante que su propia determinación.

—¡Suficiente!—. Rompiendo las miradas asesinas que Fox y Falco compartían, la voz de Peppy se abrió paso entre la atmósfera densa que ambos crearon a su alrededor, atrayendo las miradas preocupadas de Krystal y Slippy en dirección al conejo quien no dudó acercarse a los jóvenes pilotos. —Este no es momento para disputas sin sentido. Recuerden que tienen una misión que cumplir y que de ustedes depende el futuro del Sistema Lylat. Los dos forman parte del mismo equipo, y sólo ustedes son quienes lo sostienen. No pueden dejar que su amistad se rompa por un absurdo malentendido.

Anonadados, el faisán y el zorro observaron a Peppy Hare antes de mirarse entre si para volver a desviar la mirada, de pronto avergonzados de si mismos. Se suponía que eran adultos y que habían aprendido -por años de experiencia- a tolerarse en uno al otro sin perturbar el curso de su deber personal, pero se descubrieron actuando como una pareja de niños irracionales luchando por algo que no estaba establecido de cualquier modo. Por eso, en consecuencia, Fox fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

—Discúlpame, Falco. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó...

—Está bien, fue mi culpa por ser tan haragán. —Falco se mordió la lengua— ... Lo siento.

Fox agitó las orejas, incrédulo. No creía posible que Falco se estuviera disculpando, y este hecho inspiró una sonrisa enternecida en su rostro.

—Vamos, amigo.— Fox le dio un ligero golpe amistoso en la espalda antes de encabezar la caminata hacia la nave. Falco simplemente sonrió, respondiendo a la indicación de su líder al seguirle los pasos. Slippy liberó el aire que inconscientemente retuvo dentro de sus pulmones, aliviado de que las aguas turbulentas al fin se calmaran. Krystal se limitó a observar la escena, intrigada por lo que acababa de presenciar más allá del plano físico.


	5. V

Cap 5. **Detrás de la Luz**

Silencio, quietud y tranquilidad era lo único que podía percibirse en la galaxia, un estado voluble capaz de ser perturbado en mínimos diámetros por fuertes explosiones estelares y el paso de meteoritos que a su vez estallaban hasta convertirse en asteroides o pequeños polvos que pronto ayudarían a reflejar los rayos gama del sol mismo hacia los distintos mundos habitados. Los siglos que cursan los planetas son menos que instantes para el glorioso espacio vacío y es por ello que la trayectoria del Great Fox es apenas perceptible a la lejanía desde que han partido de Corneria hasta el primer punto de investigación. Las turbinas de la nave nodriza despiden un ligero ronroneo agudo que se pierde con los kilómetros mientras avanza cortas distancias a una velocidad cercana a romper todas las barreras del sonido, pues para el cosmos la gigantesca maquina aérea es una diminuta partícula que recorre el universo con real lentitud. El tiempo parece consumirse para los pasajeros antropomorfos de la nave insignia, por lo que ahora todo el equipo yace distribuido en diferentes secciones, aguardando el momento de entrar en acción. Krystal se encuentra en el comedor, degustando sin mucho interés una bebida caliente como único almuerzo, pues este horario tan importante fue desperdiciado con la reunión en la base corneriana para volver con presuro fuera del planeta. En esos momentos, Fox debía encontrarse en la sala de comando junto a ROB para establecer comunicaciones con el área 3 para solicitar referencias o, en caso de una respuesta afirmativa, pedir permiso para abordar e investigar más a fondo. Krystal aún no estaba segura del resultado para esta indagación cosmologica pero debía admitir que ella misma no sabría por dónde empezar para encontrar indicios que respaldaran sus inquietantes corazonadas, mucho menos podría revelar misterios implantados por visiones borrosas sin orden lógico. La psiquis de la vulpina estaba hecha un desastre, casi admitiría que sus pensamientos eran igual de caóticos ahora mismo pero, debido a ello, no pudo evitar recordar el más reciente desacuerdo del cual fue espectadora. La compuerta a su costado se abrió, relajándola con la presencia de cierto anfibio que se apresuró a la alacena para cazar una lata de comida antes de acercarse sonriente a la silenciosa doncella de pelaje azul.

—Hablé con Fox. Me dijo que pronto llegaremos a la base espacial, "estén listos para cuando eso pase" dijo. — comentó recargándose en el filo de la mesa.

—Muy bien— Krystal asintió. —Cuando termine esto iré a la sala de comando.

—No es necesario, seguro tenemos tiempo de comer con normalidad.—Krystal sonrió como respuesta al comentario relajado del joven rana para desviar la mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa con cierta incomodidad, fue un gesto que Slippy no tardó en identificar.— ¿Estás bien, Krystal? ¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió entre Falco y Fox esta mañana?

—Si— aceptó derrotada.— Es una escena que no he podido arrancarme de la cabeza desde que despegamos... nunca había visto a Fox así.

—Ellos usualmente peleaban dos veces al día por la falta de comunicación, por eso no es muy preocupante que lo hicieran hoy... aunque hacía tiempo que no tenían un desacuerdo verbal tan intenso. —Slippy se reconoció intrigado por el punto que él mismo exponía pero pronto se alzó de hombros, restandole importancia—. Supongo que esta vez Fox no estaba de humor para aguantar las irresponsabilidades de Falco.

—No...— pronunció Krystal sin pensar, aturdida por sus percepciones psíquicas, las cuales se habían vuelto el doble de sugestivas cuando visualizó la mirada asesina de Fox minutos antes de acercarse al faisán con aquella furia emergiendo de su figura—. Esto no fue por las constantes imprudencias de Falco. —La vulpina dejó a su lengua articular las palabras, brindándoles un sencillo acceso al exterior sin detenerse a reflexionar, y es que incluso ella estaba renuente a creerlo posible—Lo que provocó esta disputa fueron... _celos_.

—¿Eh? — Slippy se desentendió al instante, sintiendo perder el curso natural de la conversación—¿De qué estás hablando, Krystal? ¿Celos? ¿De quién? ¿De Fox... por Katt?

Comprendiendo que sólo estaba creando conjeturas que seguramente no resolvería de aquella manera, la ceriniana se llevó una mano al rostro, frotándole contra su palma, y quitándose las inquietudes de la cabeza también, pues quizás sólo era mera paranoia.

—Es cierto... tal vez sólo estoy imaginando cosas... no le prestes atención, Slippy.

Slippy lo pensó un momento, en busca de una razón para que la vulpina se mostrase tan inquieta en ese sentido, y como consecuencia no reprimió una sonrisa picara que pronto se transformó en una mueca convencida, rozando la alegría. Para el anfibio era obvio que finalmente Krystal comenzaba a mostrarse interesada por su buen amigo Fox, casi no logró contener un grito de triunfo cuando se giró de nuevo hacia su compañera y amiga.

—Oye, oye, Krystal. ¿No has pensado que esta inquietud que tienes hacia Fox es una señal emocional?—. La cola de Krystal se agitó con violencia por un momento mientras sus orejas cabizbajas se crispaban con sorpresa ante la insinuación de su amigo verde, había sido sorprendida completamente con la guardia abajo. —Perdona que me meta donde no me llaman pero, ¿no has pensado que probablemente te sientas _atraída_ por Fox?

—¿Qué cosas dices, Slippy?—. Krystal bajó las orejas con una sonrisa apenada—. ¿Fox y yo? Es absurdo. Estoy agradecida con él por haberme salvado y aceptado en el equipo, pero eso es todo, no hay manera de que haya desarrollado sentimientos románticos por él de la noche a la mañana. Siempre lo he visto como un amigo y un líder confiable y ya.

—No finjas, Krystal. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que no te parece alguien atractivo?

—Es atractivo. —admitió con una sonrisa—. Y valeroso, honesto, inteligente, intuitivo... alguien con quien puedo hablar con facilidad pero hasta ahí, no tengo ningún interés por formar otra clase de lazos sentimentales con él más allá de nuestra amistad. La relaciones dentro del trabajo nunca terminan bien.

—Entonces, ¿estás confesando que te gusta?— cuestionó Slippy con emoción.

—Me gusta— dijo. Slippy ahogó con suma dificultad un grito de euforia, casi histérico. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Krystal rompieron la burbuja de excitación del joven rana en un instante—. Pero no pienso hacer ningún movimiento para cambiar nuestra relación actual, sería muy cruel que lo ilusionara si yo misma no me considero capaz y dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor. No quiero tener relaciones por el momento, aún si Fox pudiera tener el mismo interés en mi. Además...

—¿Además... ?— repitió el joven rana confundido.

Krystal guardó silencio, y ya no dijo nada más, pues todavía no estaba segura de la acertividad de sus suposiciones; no era correcto que siquiera lo mencionase. Como telepata, habían unos poderes psíquicos que no podía controlar del todo, pues inconscientemente se descubría indagando en los recuerdos y pensamientos privados de los demás, aunque sabía que no era correcto, y comprendía que solo hacerlo era igual a traicionar la confianza de quienes la rodeaban. Así que decidió guardarse esas imágenes como un secreto, lejos de todo y todos, al menos podía hacer eso, ya que las había robado sin querer.

.

Por inercia, Fox había aplicado presión al filo del monitor después de que la pantalla del centro se hubiese apagado y que la imagen del capitán Bernard Dugés* desapareciera. Había pasado todo el viaje estableciendo conexiones con los satélites espaciales que formaban un sendero de migajas hasta el área 3, informando su proximidad a los drones de inteligencia artificial, ya que sabía estos se lo dirían a quien correspondía. Por suerte, el comandante encargado no tardó en permitirles fácil acceso a la zona, así que Fox se tomó un respiro agradeciendo al General Pepper mentalmente por los preparativos previos; así se ahorraban explicaciones extensas que alargarían mucho más una conversación de negocios innecesaria. Luego de que finalizara la guerra contra el ejercito venomiano, aquella base se había convertido en un puerto que dividía a las naciones planetarias de forma pacifica así que no habían existido muchas bajas pese a la invasión de Aparoids, ya que estos infectantes de otra galaxia se habían enfocado en los planetas, por ello muchas instalaciones como esta resultaron satisfactoriamente intactas. Miró a un costado suyo, pidiéndole a ROB amablemente de que mantuviera el curso hasta el área 3, pues -según le fue informado- los turistas que habitaban el puerto, incluso quienes ya habían despegado en los navíos viajeros, fueron testigos de un avistamiento similar a "La Estrella" que Fox mencionó durante la conversación, aunque fue menos intensa y mucho más silenciosa de lo que fue en la órbita corneriana. En vista de eso, Fox tomó la decisión de seguir el rastro de luz a orillas del puerto, con la esperanza de que pudiesen encontrar algo valioso cerca. Y esto se lo haría saber a sus compañeros una vez dieran asistencia a la sala de comando.

El viaje fue lento. Pero finalmente llegaron al destino establecido. Un llamado del líder bastó para que el equipo completo se reuniera en el hangar, recibiendo indicaciones automáticas de ROB antes de que los cuatro Arwings despegaran rumbo al espacio a gran velocidad, comprobando el sistema de difusor G con anticipación. Fox abrió el canal de comunicación en el panel, creando conexión con todas las Arwings a su disposición, manteniendo un gesto concentrado en el rostro; no podía permitir otro percance después de todo.

— _Escuchen con atención. Nos dividiremos para investigar las diferentes rutas donde fueron advertidos estos fenómenos de luz inusuales. Krystal, te encomendaré el lado oeste del área. Slippy, encárgate del este. Y Falco, tú revisarás la zona sur del área. Yo me encargaré del norte. ¿Están listos? Adelante._

Los Arwings rompieron la formación una vez fueron entregadas las ordenes, cada una tomando el hemisferio que le correspondía investigar. Falco voló sin demasiados ánimos, dedicándole miradas aburridas a los alrededores, divisando estrellas y constelaciones lejanas. No había nada fuera de lo normal, y se preguntaba si no se quedaría dormido con el repetitivo paisaje; tal vez si su nave se perdía en el infinito e impactaba con basura espacial se libraría de estos molestos encargos que nada de diversión le proporcionaban.

— _Aún no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando_ — dijo sin disimular ni un poco su creciente irritación en el acento de su voz.

— _Sólo busca algún indicio de "algo que no debería estar ahí". No debe ser muy difícil encontrarlo, inclusive para ti_ — bromeó Slippy con una sonrisa conciliadora que pretendía aligerar la carga del faisán. Krystal se sonrió divertida con la nueva conversación.

— _Mira, que bien. Me has dado una importante pista, renacuajo_ — replicó Falco con sarcasmo, escupiendo las palabras con cierta asperesa, producto de su falta de interés.

—Tal vez tendrías una idea de lo buscamos si hubieras estado presente en la reunión— le recordó Fox sonriente, sin apartar la mirada de los afueras de la cabina transparente.

— _¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes una lengua muy venenosa, Foxie?_

—Si, y creo que fuiste tú quien me lo dijo durante nuestro primer encuentro.

— _Pues lo reitero: tú deberías ser una serpiente en lugar de un zorro._

— _Chicos, no quisiera ser quien arruine su diversión, pero recuerden que estamos en medio de una misión de reconocimiento. Debemos enfocar nuestra atención en lo que nos rodea sin perder el más mínimo detalle_ — intervino Krystal con amabilidad, sorprendiendo a todos por igual, pues se suponía que era el líder quien debía poner orden, y no al revés. Fox se avergonzó al pensar en Krystal como una especie de mamá para todo el equipo; sin duda alguna una presencia femenina era un inmenso cambio para un grupo de machos, no entendía cómo era que se habían acostumbrado a ello.

— _Y ha hablado la voz de la razón._ —Falco rodó los ojos— _Esto va a ser muy cansado para mi_.

—Hehe. Sólo asegúrate de no perder la consciencia y estarás bien— comentó Fox por última vez para enfocarse en la investigación que tenía por delante.

La quietud se anidó en al atmósfera mientras las naves se deslizaban con gracia en los extensos campos de vacío. Con las pantallas de comunicación cerradas y a merced de una inmensa soledad, los pilotos fueron engullidos por el silencio y la monotonía en un corto periodo de tiempo. Fox no estaba seguro cuántas horas habían transcurrido pero la tranquilidad del área indicaba que nada aparecería por mucho que quemaran combustible; lo que sea que hallase aparecido con anterioridad no estaba presente más. Falco se obligó mantenerse activo realizando un par de maniobras con su Arwing mientras abarcaba terreno desierto, preguntándose cuán grande debía ser su karma para tener que soportar tanta desolación en apenas el inicio de la misión. Sin embargo, un resplandor a la lejanía logró llamar su atención. Al principio creyó que sólo era otra estrella pero su pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado cuando este destello de luz se hizo cada vez más grande. Falco enfocó la mirada con curiosidad, comprobando que la _estrella_ había comenzado a mecerse de izquierda a derecha hasta volverse más próxima. El faisán tuvo la idea de informar sobre esto a los otros cuando de pronto la pequeña esfera luminosa se abalanzó sobre su Arwing de forma violenta, dándole apenas tiempo de esquivar la embestida.

—Pero, ¿¡qué... !?—. Siquiera estabilizar el vuelo, el resplandor volvió a la inversa para contraatacar el Arwing de Falco, ayudandole darse cuenta que no pretendía continuar su camino hasta no haberlo derribado, era un alivio que sus reflejos como piloto fueran un don que no se atrofiaba con el tiempo. Falco giró su Arwing en un ángulo de 120 grados para esquivar la nueva embestida, antes de mirar el radar, cuya pantalla no parecía detectar aquella estrella, a pesar de que Falco enseguida la delató como hostil. Intentó dispararle pero esta se movió de tal forma que le hizo entender que poseía la suficiente inteligencia para considerar sus lasers una amenaza latente a su existencia. Entonces vio cómo más de esas extrañas luces aparecían de una en una hasta hacerse incontables, justo como si se tratara de una emboscada contra su solitaria Arwing. Abrió el canal de comunicación, comenzando a sentirse tenso. —Fox, encontré algo y no es muy amigable.

— _¿De qué se trata? ¿Puedes describirlo?_ _—_ respondió la voz del zorro a través de la linea.

—Son como esferas que fácilmente confundirías con estrellas, ni siquiera son detectadas por el radar y se mueven muy rápido, me temo que no podré esquivarlas toda la vida.

— _¿Cuál es la cantidad más estimada?_

—Son demasiadas... sólo puedo decir eso.

— _Está bien, me comunicaré con los demás para dirigirnos a tu posición. Resiste._

En esos momentos, sin que Fox fuera consciente de ello, las luces que Falco había mencionado antes comenzaban agruparse en distintas direcciones, formando figuras brillantes e inverosímiles que se compactaban entre sí para crear siluetas especificas suspendidas en la nada. En letargo.

—Sólo date prisa, ¿podrías?— agregó, permitiendo que Fox cerrara la comunicación.

Falco observó con cuidado aquellas siluetas de luz cegadora que bien se asemejaban a naves independientes, aunque seguían sin moverse, sólo aguardando un movimiento en falso para iniciar el ataque. Falco se preguntaba si le estaban cazando, o si estas poseían alguna clase de inteligencia en su interior, si había una tripulación o serían meras maquinas comandadas desde la lejanía por alguna otra fuerza mayor. No estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero sintió a sus dedos temblar sobre las palancas mientras admiraba la excesiva cantidad de enemigos a su disposición. Conocía el sentimiento. Esto era adrenalina. Se sonrió.

.

Realizando una voltereta que dejó a su Arwing de cabeza por unos segundos, Fox se apresuró a poner marcha al hemisferio sur de su posición. No tenía tiempo para abrir la pantalla así que hizo conexión con las Arwing de Krystal y Slippy en modo audio, inquieto con la información que Falco le había brindado, pues si Falco -quien era el _ace pilot_ \- no podía encargarse de sus contrincantes por sí mismo, eso quería decir que estos debían ser lo suficiente poderosos o inquietantes. ¿Esferas de luz? ¿Qué clase de enemigos eran a los que se enfrentarían ahora? Si no eran percibidos por el radar tal vez su tecnología era superior, justo como lo había dicho Krystal. Era necesario tomar medidas drásticas.

—Chicos, Falco ha localizado actividad anormal y es necesario que le brindemos refuerzos. Todos nos dirigiremos al hemisferio sur del área ahora.

— _Entendido, Fox_ — respondió Slippy sin hacerse esperar.

—Krystal, necesito que uses tus poderes para identificar a nuestros adversarios e intentes encontrar un punto débil.— Fox aguardó por una respuesta pero cuando la espera se extendió más de lo adecuado, comenzó a preocuparse. —¿Krystal? Krystal, responde.— El silencio volvió a llenar la linea transmisora, por lo que Fox se sintió intranquilo enseguida, pero intentó mantener compostura mientras continuaba insistiendo. —¡Krystal!

— _¿... Fox?_ _—_ _._ La voz clara y nítida, aunque insegura, de Krystal finalmente contestó. Sin embargo, el líder de Star Fox se mantuvo alerta, algo no estaba bien con la telepata.

—¿Estás bien?

— _... Lo siento, Fox. Hay mucho ruido, no logro escucharte con claridad... algo está mal, mis poderes..._ — Fox escuchó gemir de dolor a Krystal, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para seguir la conversación. Tensó el puño sobre las palancas de comando, sintiendo cómo el control se le iba de las manos. — _Algo está interfiriendo... no puedo..._

Fue cuando la comunicación se cortó que Fox se vio obligado a tomar una decisión. No sabía si Krystal se había desmayado y su Arwing se encontraba suspendido sobre la galaxia, o si algo había causado que Krystal no pudiera continuar la conversación y ahora se encontrase a merced de otros enemigos. Falco también estaba en problemas, por ello no podía simplemente ir hacia Krystal, Slippy no podría encargarse solo para brindar asistencia a Falco, ni tampoco podía enviar a Slippy hacia Krystal desconociendo a lo que se enfrentaría. Ambos eran importantes; por ello se veía a sí mismo como un zorro acorralado, incapaz de tomar una decisión que garantizara la supervivencia de todo su equipo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los colmillos con impotencia, volvió a abrirlos y se conectó con la nave nodriza.

—ROB, ¿cuáles son las coordenadas actuales de Krystal?

— _0.121 hacia el hemisferio oeste del área 3_ — contestó la voz robotica automáticamente desde la linea de comunicación. Fox asintió, no estaba lejos de donde él mismo se encontraba, podría comprobar el estado de Krystal y volver a toda velocidad hacia las coordenadas de Falco, confiaba en que sus compañeros podrían resistir un poco más.

—Fija curso hacia Krystal, nos encontraremos ahí— señaló al robot. —Slippy, encárgate de ayudar a Falco mientras regreso. Tengan cuidado, en un momento estaré con ustedes.

— _De acuerdo._ — La respuesta confiada de Slippy bastó para que la nave de Fox tomara una curva apresurada hacia su derecha, activando la máxima velocidad que su Arwing podía abarcar en espacio abierto, no podía retrasarse. En esos momentos, en lo único que podía pensar era en llegar hasta Krystal, deseando que su vida no estuviera expuesta a un grave peligro, si la perdiera de esta manera jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

El Arwing de Falco yacía suspendido en la nada, todavía alerta a la extraña pasividad de aquellas figuras de luz que permanecían impávidas y silenciosas. Y eso era más extraño aún, que no despidieran un sólo ruido desde su aparición a pesar de que significaran una potencial amenaza, como si se trataran de un espejismo o alucinación, como si realmente no estuvieran ahí. ¿Qué esperaban? Se preguntó Falco con desconfianza, mirando a cada una de las lineas aéreas que se habían formado entorno a él. Cansado de quedarse quieto por una reacción, hizo un par de movimientos con el angulo de los alerones, meciéndose sutilmente frente la vista de todas aquellas masas energéticas. Fue una gran sorpresa que aquellas figuras le imitaran, meciéndose de manera descoordinada, igual que una coreografía que no ha alcanzado la perfección entre sus integrantes. Falco se detuvo y, en consecuencia, todas las naves luminosas hicieron los mismo. El faisán no estaba seguro si estaba siendo estudiado, pues de ser así debían estar esperando a que les enseñara a disparar y no tenía pensado hacerlo o podría estarse condenando. Decidió reducir y elevar la energía de los propulsores que impulsaban la nave sin moverse de donde estaba, por lo que asombrosamente las figuras de luz emitieron ruidos parecidos desde donde estaban; de pronto a Falco le pareció como si estuviera en medio de una pista de carreras mientras las motocicletas participantes se preparaban para pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo. Se detuvo.

—¿Qué es esto?— se dijo en voz alta, más confundido que nunca por lo que estaba viviendo. —¿Acaso ustedes quieren dominar el Sistema Lylat? No saben ni pilotear una nave por ustedes mismos. _Quienquiera_ que sean, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. No pienso ser su instructor ni su modelo experimental así que dejen de imitarme.

El silencio fue su única respuesta mientras comenzaba a desesperarse por la falta de reacción y el prolongado suspenso. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, y se descubrió tomando la alternativa de alejarse cuando de pronto un rayo de luz se disparó desde la aglomeración, impactando contra el Arwing para distribuirse en todo su contorno igual a una descarga eléctrica, Falco había sido tomado desprevenido a pesar de sus dotados reflejos. Entró en pánico cuando sintió a su nave vibrar, temiendo que se viniera abajo cuando observó el panel y se percató de que todo el sistema había enloquecido con el brillo platino que le rodeaba. El radar parpadeaba de manera aberrante al igual que todas las aplicaciones que conformaban el Arwing. Quiso estabilizarlo pero ya era tarde, ningún control respondía a sus atenciones manuales. Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto e intentó de nuevo configurar el sistema pero este se había apagado de repente, dejandole infuncional un momento antes de volver a encenderse por su cuenta; lo que hallase pasado ya no interfería con la estructura. Falco liberó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pues llegó a pensar que irremediablemente moriría en ese lugar sin saber _qué_ le había asesinado. Pero cuando devolvió la mirada al frente, notó que todas las naves brillantes habían comenzado a moverse por su cuenta y que lentamente se desprendían de partículas de luz durante su vuelo. Falco vio con horror cómo las naves ovaladas abrían dos alerones exactamente iguales a su Arwing hasta convertirse en replicas exactas de este en menos de un minuto.

—¿Cómo demonios hicieron eso?— cuestionó Falco asombrado. Esto no podía estar pasando. En un impulso inspirado por la rabia e impotencia acumulados, tiró de las palancas para iniciar con la cazería de Arwings. Disparando con violencia logró derribar a un par de ellos pero no tuvo la misma suerte con el resto, estos habían comenzado a burlar sus lasers con una precisión insólita, los movimientos de cada una de esas naves imitadoras eran idénticos a los que él mismo realizaba y fue un detalle que no pudo ignorar. —¿¡Qué han hecho!?— exclamó desconcertado, era evidente que no sólo habían robado la apariencia del Arwing, incluso se habían adueñado de sus habilidades. Aún así no quiso abstenerse de seguir disparando, siendo la furia su principal motor para enfrentarse a esos Arwings Reflejo que ya comenzaban a dispararle también con la misma pasión que el faisán estableció sin darse cuenta. —Les gusta jugar, ¿no? Pues veamos si logran superarme.

El Arwing de Falco se deslizó agraciadamente entre el resto a gran velocidad, dando giros presurosos y disparos incesantes contra sus adversarios que tampoco parecían ceder. El faisán estaba demasiado sumergido en su lucha, tanto que no se percató que estaba siendo observado desde la lejanía por un destello pálido de luz cuyo único ocupante disfrutaba del inigualable espectáculo con una sonrisa complacida adornando sus afilados dientes.

* * *

*Es un OC de relleno, no tiene una importancia relevante.


	6. VI

**Notas Iniciales** : Este capitulo estará un poco más extenso en comparación a los demás, simplemente porque no me pareció apropiado cortarlo en medio de la acción.

¡Un enorme agradecimiento a _**HeliosTaranis**_ por su motivador comentario en el capitulo anterior! En serio, justo cuando se está a punto de resignarse aparecen estás gratificantes sorpresas. ¡Que gusto estar de vuelta! Juro que me haré un tiempo para leer tu trabajo, necesito fuentes de inspiración para continuar trayendo más capítulos al fandom, hehe.

* * *

Cap 6. **Primer Ataque**

El agitado vuelo de Fox se volvió amable cuando ubicó entre la nada la inconfundible masa metálica del otro Arwing totalmente parado en el espacio con los propulsores encendidos. El líder del escuadrón mercenario tuvo el impulso de llamar a Krystal pero se abstuvo cuando comprendió que sería inútil. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta la posición del Arwing para visualizar a la joven piloto tras el cristal de la cabina, la cual parecía dormida pasiblemente sobre el asiento, e inevitablemente se descubrió sonriendo. Aliviado comprobó que sólo se había desmayado, y aunque desconocía las razones reales, decidió que lo mejor para ella sería descansar a bordo del Great Fox. Vio a la nave insignia a una distancia próxima, así que solicitó a ROB que activara el piloto automático en el Arwing de Krystal para que la nave de batalla volviera por su cuenta al hangar, cuyas compuertas ya le esperaban abiertas. Después de ver al Arwing alejarse con velocidad moderada, Fox le siguió hasta el interior, estacionando su propia nave junto a la de Krystal. Salió de la cabina y se dirigió a la otra mientras esta también deslizaba los cristales hacia arriba. Tomó impulso para saltar sobre los alerones, se arrodilló y procedió a desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad que mantenían a la vulpina sujeta al asiento y la cargó con cuidado entre sus fuertes brazos. Una vez equilibrando su propio peso con el de Krystal, le dedicó una mirada curiosa al rostro dormido de su compañera de equipo, contemplando por última vez ese gesto delicado que la ceriniana mantenía impreso en su rostro suave como la seda.

Inconscientemente, Fox se preguntó cuántas adversidades tuvo que enfrentar ella sola antes de caer bajo su cuidado, pues todavía existían muchos detalles que desconocía de ella, como su pasado y los ideales que la aferraban con firmeza al combate. Krystal no era como ninguna hembra que hubiese conocido, era por ello que le inspiraba una profunda curiosidad verla reír y disfrutar libremente. Tal vez Fox se había convertido en victima de su magia sin darse cuenta y era por eso que no podía ignorar su presencia un instante. No era sólo su eficacia, Krystal comenzaba a significar más para Fox de lo que el vulpino podría descifrar. Sin embargo, existía otra inquietud que el líder del equipo no podía arrancarse del alma tampoco, y esta inseguridad estaba provocando que cayera dentro de una abismal confusión sin nombre. Descubriéndose observando a dos miembros específicos de su equipo con los mismos ojos anhelantes.

Obligándose volver a la realidad, Fox retornó a lo que fueron sus intenciones desde el comienzo. Bajó del Arwing y se dirigió paso a paso hasta la habitación de Krystal, depositandola sobre su cama con una sutileza que ni él mismo se creía poseer. Acomodó sobre el femenino cuerpo una frazada y se retiró del sitio, dándole instrucciones al atento robot de coraza dorada sobre fijar curso a las coordenadas de Falco antes de echarse a correr de vuelta al hangar para tomar su Arwing y despegar mientras la nave nodriza se proponía seguir su vuelo en misma dirección.

.

Slippy arribaba a la zona que Fox había especificado cuando extendió la imagen de la cabina del Arwing del faisán en el panel. Tenía planeado anunciarle su llegada pero al levantar la mirada delante suyo su quijada se abrió y no pudo cerrarla ante la estupefacción que le provocó ver tantas Arwings volando con real armonía sobre el manto negro de la galaxia. Quería articular la pregunta de cuál era Falco pero esta interrogación sólo consiguió tomar forma en su mente. Se encontraba demasiado anonadado para pronunciar palabra en un extenso lapso de trece minutos mientras procesaba la información que su cerebro estaba recibiendo por medio de su sentido visual. Las Arwings Reflejo disparaban pero seguramente el Arwing de Falco lo hacía también, así que el anfibio no estaba seguro si esto podría ayudarle a identificar la nave del faisán cuando todas y cada una de las Arwings realizaban exactamente los mismos movimientos temerarios de su amigo. Sabía que debía intentar comunicarse con Falco pero no concebía la manera adecuada que no distrajera al ave de su fiera lucha contra lo que sea que estaba peleando.

— _¡Slippy! ¿¡Eres tú!?_ — cuestionó la imagen del rostro de Falco en la pantalla del mecánico del equipo. Fue sólo hasta entonces que el joven rana acertó reaccionar como era debido.

—¿¡Q-Q-Q-Qué ha sucedido!? ¿¡Qué significan todas estas Arwings, Falco!?

— _¿¡Y yo qué voy a saber!? ¡Sólo sé que aparecieron después de que un rayo de luz me golpeó! ¡Antes de eso no eran más que simples motas de pelusa brillantes!_

—¡Fox dijo que habías encontrado actividad anormal en tu hemisferio y que necesitabas nuestra ayuda! ¡Nunca mencionó que estas cosas eran idénticas a los Arwings!

— _Espera, hay que aclarar eso. Yo nunca pedí la ayuda de nadie, sólo dije lo que había encontrado y que no era para nada amigable._

—¡No es momento para proteger tu orgullo! ¡Debemos encontrar una forma de eliminarlos!

— _¿¡Acaso estás ciego!? ¡Es lo que intento hacer pero los muy infelices imitaron mi estilo de vuelo también! ¡Están siendo una maldita molestia!_

—¡Lo veo, lo veo! —exclamó Slippy sintiéndose rozar el borde de la desesperación. —Por eso debemos pensar en algo más efectivo, si continuas combatiendo fuego con fuego, esta batalla nunca encontrará su final. ¡Debe haber una forma de superar tus habilidades robadas! ¡Ayúdame a pensar!— No pasó siquiera un segundo cuando a Slippy se le ocurrió una idea— ¡El Great Fox! Si, sus rayos son poderosos y nos ayudarán a eliminar todos los Arwings con una descarga, sólo necesitarías alejarte mientras alguien más los aturde en un combate casi igualado.

— _El único que tiene la mínima posibilidad de sobreponerse a mi es Fox_ — replicó Falco, sintiendo a su voz temblar mientras escuchaba a una parte de su orgullo romperse al admitir algo tan personal como aquello—, _pero él no está contigo, ¿cierto?_

—Krystal tuvo una emergencia, así que tomó la difícil decisión de ir en su ayuda. ¡Pero estoy seguro que no tardará en llegar! Mientras tanto debemos ocuparnos de tu problema.

— _¡Ni se te ocurra entrar a la zona de combate! ¡Te derribarán antes de que dispares el primer laser! ¡No tienes ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir si lo haces!_ — declaró, iracundo.

—¡Pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo luchas por tu cuenta! ¡Dispararé desde mi posición!

— _¡Idiota!_ —Slippy se encogió sobre el asiento, intimidado por el grito del faisán. Falco se tensó, y tensó los puños que sujetaban las palancas de comando en su Arwing, sólo imaginar que los Arwing Reflejo fueran capaces de disparar sin ninguna piedad contra Slippy lo arrinconaba al borde de la impotencia porque sostenía demasiada presión en el combate, no podría ayudar a su amigo si este era expuesto al inminente peligro.— _No sé de qué manera reaccionen si se percatan de tu presencia. Entiende que no podré ir a salvar tu trasero si te consideran un estorbo. He dicho ya que copiaron mis habilidades. Recuerda cuál ha sido siempre el resultado cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos, ¡maldición! ¡No me des más preocupaciones, renacuajo!_

Slippy hizo una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, tragándose la replica que sintió el impulso de liberar -y aunque odiaba la idea de admitirlo- Falco tenía razón, él no era el mejor piloto del equipo, apenas conocía lo básico y sabía maniobrar en el aire para ofrecer asistencia extra en combate. Por mucho que le doliera, él era más un apoyo que una fuerza independiente. Fox le había pedido entrar al equipo porque sus habilidades como mecánico superaban con creces a cualquiera que se hallase graduado de la academia de su generación, porque era un genio para los números y los planes de contingencia. Y, aunque fue gracias a su ayuda que muchas veces el equipo salió victorioso, estos hechos se opacaban con los problemas que cada vez causaba por culpa de su incapacidad. No podía ayudar Falco él solo. No podía. Si actuaba torpemente podría estar firmando la ejecución de su amigo, a pesar de que llegó ahí para ayudarle estaba atado de pies y manos, incapaz de hacer nada para asegurar la supervivencia de Falco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apenas resistiendo las ansias de llorar. Sabía bien que no era momento para ser débil, sin embargo sentía como si todo el peso del universo cayera sobre sus hombros en ese instante.

— _¡Slippy!_ _—_ La voz de Fox sacó al anfibio de su turbio ensimismamiento, logrando que recobrara compostura cuando movió sus dedos sobre el monitor para abrir la comunicación con el Arwing de Fox en la pantalla. _—_ _¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Cuál es la situación?_

—¡Fox!— exclamó. Jamas pensó le daría tanta alegría ver el rostro determinado de su amigo vulpino del otro lado de la pantalla. —Es terrible. Falco está siendo acorralado por un gran número de Arwings que robaron sus habilidades. No estamos seguros de cómo lo han hecho pero puedo confirmar que es verdad. Además, no es posible diferenciar cuál de las Arwings es Falco, en el radar todas las figuras son exactamente iguales.

—¿Cómo es posible?— cuestionó Fox horrorizado con el informe y con lo que alcanzaban a percibir sus ojos esmeraldas mientras se acercaba. Falco le había dicho que sus atacantes eran esferas de luz, ¿en qué momento se habían transformado en replicas de la única nave de batalla financiada por Space Dynamics para el uso exclusivo de Star Fox? Era una locura.

— _Sugerí a Falco efectuar un ataque sorpresa con el Great Fox pero impidió que yo interviniera, porque el único que es capaz de enfrentarse a él sin resultar herido eres tú, Fox._

—Háblame sobre ese plan, Slip.

— _Debemos separar a Falco de las otras Arwings, para ello necesitamos que tú los aturdas en una batalla y entonces ROB dispare dos rayos para aniquilar todas los enemigos a la vez._

—En ese caso, lo haré— asintió Fox fulminante, impulsando su nave recorrer la distancia que le faltaba para llegar a gran velocidad.—ROB, prepárate para disparar. Falco, quiero que te desplaces lejos de mis disparos. Entraré a la zona de combate.

—Perfecto— asintió Falco dejando de disparar y aceleró desviando los últimos disparos dirigidos en su dirección con un giro completo.

Cuando Fox entró en acción, las Arwings Reflejo se desplazaron, siendo derribadas después de llevar a cabo una extensa lucha por el dominio. Fox estaba sorprendido de lo arduo que se estaba volviendo aquel enfrentamiento, pues combatir contra Falco siempre fue un reto enorme, por eso -hacerlo con muchos más con sus habilidades de aviación- le estaba haciendo sudar; varias ocasiones se encontró dudando que realmente no fuera Falco una de esas naves que lo atacaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Desviaba rayos lasers, esquivaba disparos por la retaguardia y hacía un gran esfuerzo por rozar cuantos más alerones fuera posible en su intento por destruirlos. Pero, aún reconociéndose en constante peligro, Fox todavía no podía disparar con libertad, dentro de sus esfuerzos seguía temiendo que en un descuido pudiese golpear accidentalmente a su compañero de equipo, ya que estos parecían necios con retenerlos en la zona de combate. Y, aunque Falco no disparaba y debía estar más preocupado en huir, ver tantos Arwings haciendo movimientos característicos de su amigo confundía sus reflejos. El plan parecía estar resultando tan bien que Falco saboreó en su lengua la satisfacción de ser libre al fin. Sin embargo, notó enseguida que los Arwing Reflejo también habían dejado de atacarle a él o a Fox para volar lo más cerca posible de su nave, de forma que volvía a confundirse entre ellos.

—Mierda— profirió cuando los lasers de Fox les siguieron cada vez más cerca de golpear contra sus alerones antes de detenerse por completo y dejar ir a Falco junto a sus imitadores. Irritado, el faisán intentó burlarlos pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaron ser en vano. Slippy ahogó un grito de frustración al visualizarlas camuflarse con el Arwing de Falco una vez más. — _Es inútil, se han dado cuenta de nuestra estrategia. No se alejaran de mi ahora que saben que no quieren lastimarme._

Fox chasqueó la lengua con furia contenida, eso explicaba por qué habían dejado de enfrentarlo tan apasionadamente para simplemente huir en la misma dirección.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— quiso saber Slippy, consumido por la desilusión.

— _Tendrán que dispararme._ _—_ Su declaración heló la sangre de Fox y Slippy, provocando que ambos se paralizaran en el interior de sus Arwings. El vulpino sintió que en su garganta se había formado un nudo que no fue capaz de desatar y por eso su voz surgió tensa y apagada.

—Falco... no...

— _Es la única manera de que nuestro plan sea un éxito._ —comentó, resignado—. _Lo único que importa es completar la misión, ¿o, no? Así que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el riesgo si con ello compenso todas las faltas que he cometido durante mi estancia en el equipo._

— _¡Eso no justifica el que te sacrifiques de esta forma, Falco!_ _—_ replicó Slippy consternado.

— _Sólo piensen en esas veces que sintieron deseos de dispararme, les prometo que soy más rápido de lo que ya he demostrado y que podré salir ileso de un ataque mortal proveniente del Great Fox. Vamos, que después de la plaga de Aparoids fue reconstruido y es menos poderoso de lo que fue en épocas de antaño. No se preocupen por mi. Sólo háganlo._

Fox se sintió divagar, considerando la petición del faisán algo inaceptable. Era un riesgo alto. Aunque el Great Fox hubiese sido renovado y no conservara la potencia de su primera edición, arriesgar de esa manera a su _ace pilot_ no lo podía permitir. Por mucho que confiara en él, Fox se sentía incapaz de dispararle intencionalmente. ¿Y si los disparos alcanzaran a Falco? Si él muriera por su causa Fox jamás podría recuperarse.

—ROB... —anunció—, dispara a mi señal.

— _¿Fox? ¿Estás seguro?_ _—_ cuestionó Slippy.

—Si el enemigo planea usar a esas Arwings para invadir el Sistema Lylat, el daño será irreversible. No tenemos más opciones... —dijo en volumen muy bajo, como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo que no existían otros caminos qué tomar. Krystal no estaba. Caía en sus hombros tomar la decisión más acertada, aún si la sola idea lo estuviera arrinconando al borde de la demencia— ... Debemos hacerlo.

— _Pero..._

Slippy se mostró más inseguro que nunca antes, tanto que le fue difícil terminar de expresar la única pregunta que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y que sabía atravesaba las neuronas de su líder como cuchillas en ese momento, haciéndole temblar como una cría indefensa en medio de la oscuridad. Mas fue la voz de Falco aquella que dispersó ese sofocante silencio que se instaló entre los tres, devolviendole al mundo real.

— _Gracias, Foxie._ —Aquel acento -inesperadamente- amable sobresaltó al vulpino, sin saber que el faisán sonreía desde su Arwing con increíble satisfacción—. _Prometo divertirme mucho. Esto será como uno de esos festivales de fuegos artificiales que estallan justo en frente de sus espectadores._

—Falco... —le llamó Fox casi sonriendo divertido, pero la tensión en su cuerpo continuaba latente. A pesar de que no le conmovía nada que Falco estuviera necio a mantener su personalidad sarcástica, sintió que sus crueles bromas le quitaban un enorme peso de encima. Era liberador escucharlo tan confiado, tal vez por eso estaría dispuesto a confiarle la vida sin dudar. —Eres nuestro _ace pilot_ , sé que escaparás a tiempo... prepárate.

— _No faltaba decir más_.

—¡Ahora, ROB!— exclamó.

Y la Great Fox disparó sus potentes lasers amarillos contra las Arwings Reflejo, triturando a muchas de las cuales lograron escapar varias otras en la primer descarga de energía. ROB siguió disparando mientras los ojos de Slippy y Fox escrutaban a cada una de las naves que lograban librarse de los ataques. McCloud miró la pantalla del panel, observando con frustración que Falco había cerrado la conexión, por lo que no podía estar seguro si su amigo había caído o continuaba luchando por escapar de los disparos de la nave insignia. Slippy, por otro lado, monitoreaba la cantidad de Arwings que continuaban intactas en el radar mientras buscaba una manera de abrir comunicación con el joven faisán cuando este debía estar preocupado por permanecer convida. En unos segundos, el vuelo de las Arwings se volvió un caós y pronto se dispersaron por toda la zona, una de las cuales se deslizó hasta la Great Fox sin que nadie se percatara, entrando con un alerón roto en el interior del hangar, impactando contra las frías estructuras de metal que conformaban las paredes antes de frenar con estrépito muy cerca del Arwing que yacía estacionado ahí, consiguiendo con el movimiento que este se agitara brevemente en consecuencia. Fox no resistió más observando la destrucción que ocurría frente a sus ojos, temiendo que cualquiera de las Arwings faltantes se tratara de Falco, o peor, ya hubiese sido derribado durante la ofensiva. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, en busca de autocontrol.

—¡Ya basta, ROB! ¡Alto el fuego!— demandó, sintiendo a su compostura romperse en mil pedazos. La nave insignia detuvo los disparos al instante. Fue entonces cuando Fox se apresuró llamar a su compañero de equipo, orando a toda la galaxia porque este estuviera a salvo. —Falco, responde. Por favor, responde, Falco.

— _¡Falco!_ _—_ se unió Slippy inclinándose sobre el monitor en un intento por visualizar más allá de los trozos de metal flotantes que decoraban el oscuro vacío.

Las Arwings que quedaban se alinearon de nuevo, emprendiendo un nuevo vuelo contra aquellos que habían osado exterminarles a traición. Al ver esto, Slippy entró en pánico, reconociéndose incapaz de jalar el gatillo de los lasers. Fox sintió el impulso de disparar pero la incertidumbre que abordaba su cuerpo era más sólida que su voluntad, así que no pudo hacer más que vislumbrar la proximidad de aquellas naves espaciales rompiendo con una gracia aberrante la distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, un juego de lasers irrumpió la sofisticada formación de aquellas Arwings, sobresaltando al vulpino quien tampoco tardó en ver a esa otra Arwing oponerse a los nuevos planes de acción enemigos, ayudandole a comprender lo que unos minutos después corroboró su corazonada.

— _No pueden hacer nada sin mi, ¿eh, Líder?_ _—_ dijo la orgullosa voz de Lombardi por medio del comunicador, logrando que Fox relajara los dedos que se aferraban a las palancas con inesperada intensidad. — _¿Creyeron que se librarían tan fácilmente de mi? ¡Los reto a pensarlo de nuevo!_

El Arwing de Falco aceleró, destruyendo en sincronización a la fila de naves imitadoras, cuyos escudos se habían estropeado con los constantes disparos del Great Fox. Slippy se entusiasmó con el regreso de su amigo faisán y celebró su supervivencia con un grito de euforia pura. Fox, por su parte, no hizo más que liberar una sonrisa de alivio al ver que una vez más eran sólo tres Arwings suspendidas en el espacio, dedicándoles una mirada rápida a sus dos compañeros a través de los cristales de la cabina antes de asentir.

—Reporte de daños, equipo— dijo, su voz recobrando la confianza que determinaba su estado de ánimo natural.

— _¡Yo estoy muy bien!_ _—_ contestó Slippy sin disimular su creciente emoción.

— _Nada que un poco de pintura no logre reparar_ — respondió Falco engreídamente. Fox asintió, disfrutando del momento; finalmente todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

— _Alerta de intrusos. Alerta de intrusos._ —La voz robotica de ROB anunció, sorprendiendo a los tres miembros de Star Fox fuera de la nave insignia—. _Se detectan ondas radioactivas emanando en el hangar del Great Fox. Origen desconocido. Naturaleza desconocida._

— _¿Qué... ? ¿En qué momento... ?_ _—_ El anfibio no concretó finalizar sus interrogantes.

—Debió aprovechar la conmoción para abordar —reflexionó Fox— No sabemos con qué nos encontraremos allá adentro pero no lo dejaremos hacer lo que le plazca. Vamos, chicos.

Las tres Arwings emprendieron marcha hacia el Great Fox. No pasó demasiado tiempo para que abordaran también mientras observaban con sorpresa el destrozado Arwing Reflejo contra uno de los muros, cuya silueta estaba siendo rodeada por un extraño desprendimiento de luz que se fusionaba con las lineas de energía acreditadas a una falla en el sistema eléctrico; le hacía falta un alerón y el frente de la nave estaba aplastada, contando otras abolladuras de menor grado en los costados y parte superior. Fox notó que no faltó mucho para que chocara contra el Arwing de Krystal, así que agradecía que esto no sucediera. Slippy intentó analizar la nave con las aplicaciones incluidas en el software del Arwing, tratando de robar su estructura y sistema, pero fue inútil, la nave no era reconocida; gestó frustración y se rindió apagando la pantalla. Falco simplemente estacionó su Arwing y descendió de esta para acercarse, siendo imitado por sus dos compañeros hasta encontrarse muy cerca del objeto sin nombre que parecía recuperar inverosimilitud. Lentamente, con una reacción semejante a parpadeos, el Arwing desaparecía para dejar atrás a nada más que un objeto brillante con forma de una nave desconocida, la misma apariencia que Falco había visto antes de que fuera golpeado por ese rayo de luz.

—¿Crees que en _esto_ haya un tripulante?— cuestionó el joven rana temeroso.

En respuesta, Falco se acercó mucho más con claras intenciones de averiguarlo, ignorando deliberadamente las advertencias que Slippy expresó enseguida. Fox se limitó a desenfundar su blaster, preparándose para una respuesta violenta por parte de quien estuviera dentro de lo que parecía ser una cabina, en cuyo interior se concentraba una gran cantidad de aquel brillo cegador. El _ace pilot_ del equipo se detuvo al estar justo a un centímetro de distancia de la nave y la tocó con obvia desconfianza, comprobando que no le proporcionaría una descarga eléctrica, en realidad estaba sorprendido por lo frío que era su brillante coraza. Trepó en esta golpeando la cabina hasta romper con el puño una especie de cristal, en ese momento se preguntó si la silueta que alcanzaba a distinguir entre la luz estaría convida. Sin embargo, cuando intentó tomarlo, esta silueta se le adelantó sujetándolo de la muñeca. Asustado retrocedió y cayó junto con su agresor al suelo, Fox y Slippy reaccionaron señalando con sus blasters a quien sugería ser su enemigo pero tanto ellos como Falco se quedaron estáticos al percatarse de la identidad de aquella figura. Era idéntico al faisán, pero su plumaje azul había sido reemplazado por un plumaje negro, opaco y desordenado, su traje era también un contraste de colores en comparación al uniforme que portaban orgullosamente los miembros de Star Fox, y esto ninguno de los presentes era capaz de comprenderlo. Mas aquel ser sin origen perdió las pocas fuerzas que conservaba desde su caída, sus ojos rojos observaron a Falco antes de desplomarse sobre él completamente inconsciente para proceder a desintegrarse hasta convertirse en una masa de luz que atravesó a Falco, terminando su destino como un charco brillante sobre el frío metal. Horrorizado, Falco retrocedió sobre su trasero mientras buscaba la manera de regularizar su respiración, incapaz de discernir entre fantasía y realidad luego de tremenda experiencia. En su piel todavía sentía el fuerte agarre de aquella misteriosa ave sobre su muñeca reducida a cenizas, como si intentara aferrarse a la vida usando a el _original_ como medio.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!?— volvió a cuestionar Slippy al aire, una pregunta que fue olvidada como la nave luminosa cuya masa se desvaneció en pequeñas partículas, al igual que si realmente nunca hubiese estado ahí. Y esto fue un detalle que ni Fox o Slippy pudieron ignorar. Unos segundos todo el equipo permaneció en silencio, alimentando su confusión con la inexistencia de pruebas que delatasen lo que había ocurrido. Falco, por otro lado, mantenía la mirada fija hacia donde había estado su clon antes de morir, preocupando a su atento líder, quien no quiso reservarse articular palabras en su lengua.

—Falco, ¿estás bien?

—Yo... sólo... —pareciendo haber vuelto de un hondo trance, Falco se levantó del suelo, comenzando a caminar sin rumbo aparente.— Necesito un momento...

El faisán se alejó de sus dos acompañantes, deteniéndose con la mirada fija en ninguna parte, absolutamente abstraído por sus perturbados pensamientos. Slippy y Fox se miraron entre sí, y, acordando una sugerencia silenciosa, Fox caminó hasta su _ace pilot_ ejecutando pasos delicados para quedarse lo suficiente cerca suyo. Unos momentos, lo único que gobernó la atmósfera fue el silencio, siendo roto cuando finalmente se animó hablar.

—Cuando era niño —inició—, mi padre compró uno de esos muñecos imitadores para mi. Recuerdo que cuando lo encendió me asusté mucho porque no dejaba de seguirme y hacer todo lo que yo hacía. Después de unos minutos me enojé mucho y le pedí que lo apagara ya que, cuando yo me acercaba, el juguete se alejaba de mi intentando atrapar algo invisible. Mi padre comenzó a reír y me sugirió que le diera una oportunidad a ese juguete, que en el futuro sería muy divertido. Nunca fue divertido. —Fox hizo una pausa, preguntándose qué estaba diciendo -Slippy también se lo preguntó- y Falco sonrió, le resultaba grato que su amigo intentase consolarlo con un relato tan malo en un momento nada oportuno. —Así que, de algún modo, puedo entender cómo debes sentirte con lo sucedido.

—No estoy deprimido por eso. —aclaró y Fox agitó las orejas confundido— Desde que tengo memoria sólo he visto a tres aves como yo. A pesar de que he viajado por todo el Sistema Lylat no he visto a muchos seres emplumados. En el barrio donde vivía, mi madre y yo eramos los únicos, y en toda la ciudad no eramos más de cinco aves contando a mi padre. Cuando estaba en primaria, los otros niños solían molestarme diciendo que mi especie estaba extinta, que yo era el único que quedaba en la galaxia y que debido a ello jamas encontraría mi lugar en el universo. —Falco se dejó reír pero su risa era tan amarga como sus propias palabras. —Es una tontería, pero llegué a pensar que esos niños podrían tener razón, después de todo han pasado los años y continúo siendo la única ave en todo el Sistema, apuesto a que las aves ni siquiera existen en Venom. Así que... ver a alguien como yo, aunque se haya tratado de una ilusión, fue agobiante.

—Falco...

Fox se sintió apenado por lo que su amigo sugería, simpatizando al instante con su dolor, aquel que nunca debió mostrarle a nadie, y que seguramente se guardó en lo más profundo de su consciente igual que un tesoro prohibido que podría provocar una voragime de emociones tormentosas en su alma. Pero al notar la preocupación del zorro, Falco intentó recuperarse para remediar el brote de empatía con el cual Fox se había conectado a él.

—Está bien... —aseguró— Estoy bien, eso es todo lo que importa. Aunque no haya más como yo fuera de este universo, o el siguiente, mientras siga respirando no interesa si toda mi especie ha desaparecido. De todas maneras no es algo que fuera a cambiar sólo con pensarlo, así que no te preocupes, Foxie.

Fox miró a Falco a los ojos, manteniendo en su rostro una expresión seria que dio entender al joven faisán que su pequeño discurso no lo había convencido, aún así, Fox evitó profundizar en el tema, limitándose tan sólo a tomarlo del hombro, agitándolo ligeramente mientras asentía con amabilidad.

—Si en algún momento quieres hablar de eso conmigo, no dudes en acercarte. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí. Me has ayudado tantas veces antes... por eso quiero corresponderte de la misma manera cuando sea mi turno.

—Lo sé— dijo Falco sujetando aquella mano que se posaba en su hombro con cuidado, formando una sonrisa en las comisuras de su pico, pues eran esta clase de gestos los que conseguían mover algo en el corazón del arrogante faisán. Fox sonrió, pero su atención terminó siendo encapsulada con la visión de la mano de Falco cubriendo la suya. Eran tan grandes, no sabía cómo sentirse cuando percibía su calidez sobre la piel, la cual erizaba su pelaje a medida que el contacto se prolongaba. No tuvo más opción que dejarla ir cuando Falco apartó su mano, desviando la mirada. Fox notó algo extraño entonces; sentía a la punta de sus orejas ardiendo, y ni siquiera sabía el motivo.

.

Sobre la base central del planeta Katina varios navíos de carga descendieron al nivel del suelo, y sus tripulantes desembarcaron para proporcionar informes de daños y estadísticas similares a sus compatriotas. Los soldados de diferentes áreas se apresuraban en terminar los trabajos asignados por la directiva después de que finalizara una importante reunión de estado, depositando los cañones y el armamento recientemente adquirido en bodegas y oficinas generales que al día siguiente repartirían para reforzar la base. Bill Grey sabía que le esperarían montañas de papeleo a raíz de esto y un gran bostezo escapó fuera de su hocico mientras -posado ante los cristales del quinto piso en el edificio principal- se ocupaba de desperezar su cuerpo que se había visto inmóvil sobre un asiento escuchando una aburrida conferencia por quien sabe cuántas horas. Estiró los brazos, volviendo a su porte inicial cuando visualizó a uno de los novatos -que recién había ascendido de puesto- acercándose con los documentos que le entregaría. Bill aguardó por él sin decir palabra, tan sólo observándole, mas no pudo evitar recordar que aquel chico se la había pasado muy mal desde que había ingresado a las fuerzas aéreas de Katina, pues era la única ave que conformaba el escuadrón del cual el canino estaba a cargo, el único que era objeto de excesiva mofa entre sus compañeros, debido a ello también fue inevitable para Bill aprenderse inclusive su nombre. El chico era un joven gorrión de naturaleza torpe y tímida, de baja estatura y complexión delgada, pero con excelentes dotes de aviación como lo sugería su especie, así que resultaba un miembro llamativo entre todos sus demás subordinados por sus rasgos excesivamente desiguales. Se preguntaba cuántas aves debían estar regadas por el Sistema Lylat, ya que no era una especie muy común de verse entre tantas otras de naturaleza peluda o escamosa. Desde hacía décadas dentro de la historia del Sistema Lylat se creían civilizaciones en peligro de extinción, así que la protección que les dedicaba el gobierno galáctico era mínima en comparación a otras cuando debía actuar al contrario. Sin embargo, Bill no quiso pensar en eso por el momento.

—Comandante— le saludó este piloto con un gesto recto, demasiado perfecto. —Estos son los documentos que la directiva ha solicitado debe llenar.

—Gracias, teniente. Buen trabajo.— Bill revisó las hojas que le fueron entregadas distraídamente, para enseguida ignorarlas en su totalidad. Miró con simpatía al ave frente a él, sintiéndose con ánimos de comportarse informal. —Dime, Cédric. ¿Ya haz almorzado?

—¿Eh? Aún no... —respondió el gorrión sin disimular su sorpresa ante la pregunta, a pesar de haber visto muchas veces estos repentinos cambios de actitud que adoptaba su comandante con todos sus subordinados más próximos.

—Entonces acompáñame, te invito un café.

—No estoy seguro que deba...

—Ven, hombre. —En joven teniente se tensó como una roca cuando el canino rodeó su cuello con un brazo de forma amistosa, pues Bill había dejado caer con excesiva fuerza el brazo sobre los hombros del ave—. No te hará daño conversar conmigo un rato, anda.

Todavía inseguro, el teniente terminó accediendo a la propuesta de su comandante, siguiendo sus pasos por el largo pasillo. Cédric estaba incómodo, podría admitir incluso que se sentía intimidado por el peso de aquel brazo en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Nunca había tenido la ocasión de convivir directamente con Bill Grey así que le era imposible la sencilla tarea de relajarse a su lado, después de todo se decía que el comandante de las unidades Husky y Bulldog era demasiado hablador cuando se lo proponía y Cédric era la última definición de "individuo sociable" que podría convivir con un sujeto así.

—¿Ya te acostumbraste al trabajo de oficina? Cansado, ¿cierto?— Bill sintió el impulso de continuar la conversación y sonriendo no se abstuvo de llevarlo a cabo.

—... Tiene razón.

—Seguro creías que con ascender de puesto estarías cada vez más cerca de la gloria. Menos preocupaciones ni deberes. Yo pensé lo mismo antes de convertirme en comandante. Por eso puedo entender si quedaste decepcionado con la realidad... las fuerzas armadas nunca descansan, ni siquiera durante una era tan pacifica como la que vivimos hoy día.

—Nunca pensé eso— confesó el teniente, encogiéndose cuando Bill extendió un pesado silencio entre los dos por unos momentos, antes de que una estruendosa carcajada que duró menos de lo que Cédric estimó estallara cerca de sus oídos.

—En ese caso, el único ingenuo aquí soy yo. Pero, volviendo al tema, ¿qué te gustaría comer? ¿Trajiste o lo comprarás?

—Hoy me quedé dormido... —comentó bajando la cabeza, avergonzado— ...Compraré.

—Perfecto, yo haré lo mismo. Así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos. Aunque no lo parezca, siempre quise hablar contigo, Cédric.

—¿... En serio?— cuestionó, aunque no estaba del todo impresionado ya que muchos le habían dicho lo mismo desde el momento en que se enlistó en las fuerzas.

—¡Por supuesto! Me intrigas, muchacho. No suelo ver a muchos como tú por aquí, así que estaba buscando un pretexto para acercarme. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que te inspiró para unirte a la milicia aérea, me interesa saber cuáles fueron tus ideales, además tienes un historial de batalla muy impresionante, desbordas talento... me recuerdas a alguien que conozco. Eres casi un prodigio.

—En realidad... dudo que mi historia sea de su completo interés, señor— replicó notando como la incomodidad aumentaba en su delgado cuerpo.

—Deja las modestias, si lo menciono es porque quiero saberlo. Consideralo un capricho si quieres, pero en verdad quisiera que compartieras un poco de tu historia conmigo.

El gorrión se detuvo en seco, incitando a su acompañante detenerse de la misma manera también. Bill percibió enseguida esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su teniente pero no se atrevió alejar su brazo, dejándolo relajarse contra su espalda, sosteniendo su peso con ayuda de sus dedos sobre los hombros rectos del joven soldado.

—Lo cierto es que mis razones para unirme a la armada no son del todo extravagantes. No es como si tuviera un pasado trágico y quisiera alcanzar un objetivo noble. Es sólo... yo sólo quería convertirme en piloto y volar los cielos, la galaxia... sentir la libertad golpear mis plumas, y dejar mi marca en la historia. —dijo con acento moderado y agregó en un tono triste. —Ya que, seguramente, muy pronto no habrá otros como yo habitando el universo.

Bill observó a su compatriota más detenidamente, comprendiendo en silencio la inquietud que le era compartida, pues el mismo canino tenía tiempo pensando en ello. Si era posible que las aves se extinguieran para siempre, ¿cuál sería el resultado de tan trágica perdida? De pronto una explosión al centro de las instalaciones hizo que los suelos temblaran para hacerles perder el equilibrio mientras algunos cristales se fragmentaban violentamente en cuestión de instantes. Bill encontró su soporte en el suelo junto al teniente quien no tardó en escandalizarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Bill tampoco lo comprendía, sus oídos zumbaban y sólo podía ver el fuego extenderse por las instalaciones en el momento que una siguiente bomba se impactó cerca de donde estalló la otra. Entonces se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la sala de control, siendo instintivamente perseguido por Cédric hasta que llegaron al sitio que el comandante había establecido como su destino, encontrándose con la satisfactoria respuesta de los encargados que ya rastreaban la procedencia del ataque.

—¡Reporte de los hechos!— exigió a quien le escuchara.

—¡El bombardeo proviene de las coordenadas 8.0013 a 75.2 kilometros de aquí!

—Eso vendría siendo un rango de 75200 metros. ¿De qué calibre se supone que es el arma enemiga?— cuestionó Bill, demostrando estar profundamente interesado por la respuesta. Sin embargo, esta se convirtió en una pregunta retórica cuando un nuevo informe llegó a sus oídos caninos desde otro de los monitores dentro de la sala.

—¡Se acercan OVNI's desde los cuadrantes Firefly y Beetle!

—¡Envíen a un batallón para que enfrenten esta amenaza!— ordenó en tono arrasador.

—¡Muchos de nuestros pilotos de alto rango ya se han puesto en marcha!

—¡Señor! —Uno de los técnicos felinos saltó de su silla con antelación— ¡El capitán Alessandro Amato nos informa que los cazas han sufrido fallos y no pueden despegar!

—¡Eso no puede ser!— exclamó Bill al borde de la impaciencia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? El que todos se girara en contra de la base militar de esta manera era inadmisible, parecía obra de un plan maestro perfecto. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se suponía que se habían estado preparando para esto desde que comandantes y otros militares de alto rango recibieron la advertencia desde Corneria.

—¡Los OVNI's han entrado a la barrera!— advirtió alguien más.

Bill se sintió perder todas sus fuerzas en ese momento, buscando y buscando como loco dentro de su cerebro algún plan de contingencia que les sacara a todos de este letal aprieto. Sin embargo, por más que buscó, no encontró nada más que un batalla suicida que señalaba la inutilidad de maquinaria inteligente. A esas alturas, era seguro que ninguno de los cañones de inteligencia artificial servirían para reforzar las defensas del edificio. A los afueras, los soldados realizaron una formación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo por indicaciones de sus superiores, preparándose para recibir a las naves de aspecto grotesco que se aproximaban a toda velocidad. Cada militar tomando entre sus manos una pistola, un rifle de asalto, blaster, basuca o metralleta, miraban inquietos las siluetas negras de luces psicodelicas tomarse el descaro de sobrevolar de momentos sobre la superficie hasta cruzar las murallas que rodeaban la base militar aún sin disparar. Bill observó con impotencia el holograma que mostraba en tiempo real este acercamiento a la base, preguntándose cuándo declararían oficial este inevitable baño de sangre. Los lasers y balas de pólvora de los soldados continuaban disparando pero estos no causaban daño alguno en sus contrincantes. Mas de pronto, una de aquellas naves estalló con unos misteriosos y violentos proyectiles provenientes de arriba; sobresaltando a todo aquel que hubiese presenciado suceso tan repentino. Bill estaba estupefacto, apenas siendo capaz de razonar sobre lo que pudo destruir un campo de fuerza que parecía impenetrable.

— _Parece que tienen dificultades, gente de Katina_ — se escuchó una voz femenina desde el comunicador, cuyo acento evidenciaba una sonrisa en los labios de su emisora. Los técnicos -incluido Bill Grey- miraron hacia todas direcciones tratando de averiguar desde cuál servidor había sido hecha esta conexión externa. El comandante de las unidades Husky y Bulldog estaba anonadado, reconocería aquella voz donde fuera; se trataba de Miyu.

— _No teman más, han llegado los refuerzos_ — prosiguió otra voz femenina, más aguda en comparación a la primera. Fue en ese momento que Bill corroboró sus sospechas.

—Fay...— pronunció sorprendido. Simplemente no lo podía creer, en verdad era Fay.

— _Star Lynx solicitando permiso para entrar en batalla y hacer un poco de ruido_.

—Comandante —Bill miró enseguida a quien solicitaba su atención, desechando por un instante los recuerdos que habían surgido en su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre mercenario—, he recibido imágenes de los pilotos que están detrás de Star Lynx, no lo creerá... pero todos son aves.

—¡Imposible!

Cédric, quien yacía frente a uno de los computadores, se quedó pasmado al comprobar por sí mismo que esto era cierto. Más, muchos más seres similares a él ocupaban las cabinas de estas naves misteriosas que habían aparecido en el cielo como por arte de magia, enfrentándose a las maquinas invasoras con impresionante agresividad. Y sus ojos brillaron en admiración, júbilo y alivio; no estaba soñando. En verdad su especie no se encontraba en peligro de extinguirse. Era cierto el hecho de que sus padres y parientes lejanos no eran las únicas aves habitando el Sistema Lylat. Pero, ¿dónde habían estado todo este tiempo?


	7. VII

Cap 7. **Encrucijada**

 _"Desde el momento que una pequeña civilización labró las tierras y formó parte del Sistema Universal, los cerinianos hemos aprendido de nuestras habilidades y sobrevivido a la naturaleza. Nacimos, crecimos, nos multiplicamos, hasta convertirnos en una inteligencia que se maravilla aún con los fenómenos que el planeta nos entrega cada segundo."_

 _"Cerinia progresa gracias a sus habitantes y estos protegen la armonía que existe entre las especies. Ya no hay temor, nunca debió haberlo. Y nunca debemos caer en las tentaciones, pues en el egoísmo es donde reside la destrucción. Debemos respetar la vida y rendir tributo a la muerte. Porque en nuestros valores existe la verdadera fuerza."_

 _"Todo imperio necesita leyes y toda ley necesita seguidores. Traeremos a nuestro planeta un orden que promueva el desarrollo y protega a nuestra gente de los invasores. De nada sirve conservar tradiciones retrogradas. Siempre se debe avanzar."_

 _"Cerinia aceptará tratados de libre comercio entre los planetas más próximos. No hay peligro en aceptar turismo o emigrantes de otros mundos. Una alianza es lo que necesitamos, pues de esa manera enriqueceremos nuestro conocimiento y aptitudes. Los cerinianos somos fieles seguidores de la sabiduría; en ella yace el poder."_

 _"Hemos crecido. Cerinia se ha vuelto poderoso. No hay estrella en el Sistema Lylat que supere nuestras riquezas tanto sociales como militares. Los cerinianos hemos alcanzado un nivel alto por el cual estamos orgullosos. Todos los planetas yacen a nuestros pies. No existe nadie que se oponga a nuestras doctrinas."_

 _"Siento como si hubiésemos olvidado el latir de nuestro corazón en medio de todas estas maquinas y joyas que nos visten. Cerinia es prospero, y es obvio que se mantendrá largos siglos en la misma posición. Pero... ¿podría ser esto parte de nuestro destino?"_

 _"Las puertas a nuestro alrededor se cierran... no nos quedan opciones. Esa criatura nos ha traicionado. No... fuimos nosotros quienes la invocamos. Es nuestro castigo. Nuestra arrogancia le permitió maldecir a nuestra gente, y la atrajo hasta el trono que representa a la familia real."_

 _"Kursed... eres nuestra única esperanza. Al menos tú, hija mía, vive sin culpa..."_

 _"Cerinia fue engullida por la oscuridad"_

 _._

Krystal abrió los ojos de golpe, levantándose con un violento sobresalto de donde yacía recostada. Sudaba frío. Su corazón latía con desenfreno, producto del miedo que se instaló en su cuerpo frente a las voces de memorias perdidas que se derramaron sobre los oídos de su mente como una reacción al reposo físico. Sus ojos, fijos en la nada, finalmente recobraron lucidez y le ayudaron darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraba. Inspeccionó el sitio, recordando que una descontrolada percepción de su telepatía provocó que se sintiera débil mientras piloteaba su Arwing. El extraño ruido que se instaló en sus oídos debieron hacerla caer inconsciente, y alguien del equipo debió ir en su auxilio para traerla de vuelta al Great Fox, de otro modo no podría explicarse cómo llegó ella hasta su habitación luego de tan escalofriante letargo. Se quitó la manta que la cubría y salió a los pasillos sintiendo una quietud familiar cuando el sonido de sus pasos llenaron el ambiente, entremezclándose con el ruido que hacían las turbinas de la nave insignia al volar.

Su intuición la llevó hasta la sala de comando, cuyas compuertas anunciaron su llegada a los únicos ocupantes. ROB se encargaba de los controles principales mientras Fox había parecido asistirle hasta que vislumbró a la vulpina acercarse a su posición. Y al percatarse de ello, Fox casi tiró al suelo el llavero con el cual había estado jugando, evidentemente nervioso. Pero logró recuperarse de la impresión a tiempo.

—Krystal... —Fox carraspeó— ¿C-Cómo te sientes?

La dama de azul pelaje pudo haberse reído de este comportamiento como tantas veces, pues siempre le había parecido algo sumamente adorable. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, algo más importante atravesaba su mente y corazón.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me llevó a mi habitación? Lo siento, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte.

—No te preocupes. ¿Qué sucedió?

Bajando la cabeza, Krystal se acercó más a su líder y se recargó en los monitores junto a Fox, quien desvió la mirada con incomodidad; Krystal estaba demasiado cerca. La vulpina mantuvo el silencio unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para informarle al otro sobre lo ocurrido. Pero, al desconocer las razones exactas, prefirió rodear el problema y mejor ofrecer otro tipo de información.

—No hay muchos seres en el Sistema Lylat que comprendan o sepan eludir nuestros poderes psíquicos. Para nosotros, siempre fue imposible que algo o alguien nos echara de una mente o impidiera que descubriéramos el punto débil de un arma letal. Eramos imparables. Sin embargo, también es cierto que un poder tan inmenso es capaz de volverse aterrador y autodestructivo. Durante esta misión me dí cuenta que los cerinianos dependemos mucho de nuestro don, por lo tanto este puede ser usado en nuestra contra de un momento a otro. —Krystal echó la cabeza hacia atrás, derrotada, frustrada— Fui inútil porque alguien sabe lo que soy y debe estar acostumbrado a lidiar con mis poderes, por eso me temo que no sea de mucha ayuda ahora que lo sé, hoy demostró ser eficaz con ello.

—No podemos estar 100% seguros de eso, Krystal. No te rindas.

—Puedo asegurar que me alejó de ustedes a propósito. ¿Falco está bien?

Fox tenía planeado replicar pero la interrogante de la dama telepata lo hizo callar instantáneamente, rindiéndose a los argumentos que ella exponía. Pues verlo desde ese punto de vista todo cobraba sentido. ¿Por qué otro motivo atacaría la mente de Krystal y luego interceptaría a su _ace pilot_? El orgulloso Falco había sido derribado, no por sus imitadores, si no por sus propias debilidades. Todo indicaba que habían sido estudiados cuidadosamente por esta fuerza misteriosa sin nombre y sólo quedaba claro que se encontraban en obvia desventaja. De ser así, levantarse sería complicado. Mas Fox tenía la certeza de que serían capaces de superar estas adversidades juntos como ya lo habían hecho antes, aunque en esos momentos no pareciera nada sencillo. Suspiró.

—Las naves que atacaron a Falco desaparecieron por completo, envíe a Slippy para comprobar que incluso no queda nada de aquellas que destruimos con el Great Fox, y desde entonces Falco no ha querido conversar con nadie. Pero lo entiendo, todavía debe estar perturbado con lo sucedido... cree que nuestro enemigo intentó volverlo loco.

—Ya veo... —Krystal lo pensó con cuidado— ¿Cómo eran esos seres?

—No estoy seguro de cuál sea su forma original. Cuando vimos a uno era idéntico a Falco.

—Así que tomó su apariencia para confundirlos. No cabe duda de que esto fue sólo el principio y que el verdadero problema está a punto de llegar. Por eso no es momento para seguir políticas interplanetarias, debemos actuar ahora que aún podemos.

—Ya he fijado curso a Corneria. Peppy nos ha preparado una nueva conferencia con el General Pepper y otros símbolos de autoridad que conforman el gobierno galáctico, al parecer las Fuerzas comenzaron a moverse justo después de que ocurriera un atercado sorpresa a la base militar principal de Katina.

—¿Katina?— Krystal se mostró estupefacta.

—Se cree que fueron objeto de prueba. Al igual que nosotros, estas naves robaron la habilidad y apariencia de los mejores pilotos de diferentes sectores y planetas que en la actualidad están desaparecidos. Muchos de los cuales estaban registrados como aves.

—Y a Falco pudo ocurrirle lo mismo, es terrible.

—Debido a que las aves son una especie poco protegida es probable que nuestro enemigo tomase esto como ventaja para reforzar sus esquemas. Ninguna asociación iba entrar en pánico porque un ave desapareciera, lo cual nos demuestra que este plan maestro se estuvo gestando desde mucho antes que _La Estrella_ estallara sobre la órbita de Corneria. Las aves que habían mostrado grandes habilidades en el aire comenzaron a desaparecer durante la invasión de Aparoids, y fueron consideradas bajas civiles/militares normales. Nadie pudo anticipar que sería una advertencia a largo plazo.

« _Esa criatura nos ha traicionado, nuestra arrogancia le permitió maldecir a nuestra gente_ »

Krystal se llevó una mano al rostro. ¿Por qué recordaba esas palabras justo ahora? ¿Acaso los sucesos actuales y la desgracia de su planeta estaban relacionados? La vulpina no estaba segura si era conveniente mencionarlo a Fox, después de todo no estaba determinado y yacía presente la posibilidad de que sus percepciones psíquicas estuviesen siendo influenciadas por otra entidad más poderosa y por sus propios disturbios emocionales; debía controlarse, pues ni siquiera sabía a _qué_ criatura se refería la voz de sus recuerdos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, averiguarlo sería su propia tarea. Miró a Fox con determinación.

—Estoy contigo, Fox —ella declaró para sorpresa de su líder— Quién sea nuestro enemigo y así esté detrás nuestro lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Las miradas de ambos vulpinos permanecieron conectadas por varios segundos hasta que la compuerta volvió abrirse, atrayendo la atención de los dos hacia el joven mecánico que había interpretado aquella escena como algo íntimo, razón por la cual se quedó pasmado junto a la compuerta ahora cerrada sin atreverse a dar más pasos.

—¿Interrumpo algo?— cuestionó, y esto bastó para hacer a Fox saltar, levantando las orejas y agitando la cola como muestra del pánico que le aturdió mientras negaba con las manos.

—Oh, no, no, no. Todo está bien, Slippy. Adelante. ¿Tienes algo que informar?

—Bueno... entonces sin abstenerme —Slippy se aproximó inseguro hacia sus compañeros de equipo, jugando con sus dedos de forma repetitiva y nerviosa— Fox, necesito hablarte. Recibí una llamada de Amanda hace unos momentos y me gustaría ir a verla en Aquas después de la reunión que tendremos con el Consejo... si no te importa.

—¿Sucedió algo?— cuestionó Fox confundido.

—No es eso — Slippy se sobó la nuca con torpeza mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo que terminó resaltando intensamente debido su verde piel— Es que... bueno, tú sabes... ella y yo no nos hemos visto en un par de días y... y...

—Oh, entiendo— replicó Fox, sus orejas volviendo a crisparse y su cola agitarse, victimas de la incomodidad que le provocaba sostener esta clase de conversaciones con su amigo de la academia. —Emm... tienes mi permiso para tomarte el día libre si quieres, Slip.

—¿Eh? No, no. —Slippy agitó la cabeza de forma negativa, avergonzado. En este punto Krystal sintió ternura por los balbuceos que compartían los chicos en lugar de palabras claras, y en consecuencia se llevó una mano a los labios en busca de evitarse reír con la escena— Para nada planeaba yo decirte eso, sólo quería comunicarte que...

—Claro, claro. Es tu vida privada.

—Pero, en serio, y-yo...

—Descuida, no necesitas explicarme nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Absolutamente.

—Entonces, sólo me retiraré y... volveré a mi recamara hasta que lleguemos a Corneria.

—Por supuesto— Fox asintió haciendo un gesto de permiso con el brazo, como si Slippy necesitara recibir indicaciones sobre dónde se encontraba la salida. El anfibio balbuceó un par de cosas más para al fin retirarse de la sala, dejando a los dos zorros de vuelta a su relativa soledad, una cuya quietud Krystal se atrevió romper con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Seguro que Amanda es una linda chica, me pregunto si Slippy le propondrá matrimonio.

Fox carraspeó la garganta al descubrirse tenso con el comentario de su compañera y amiga; el asunto de las proposiciones amorosas siempre fueron un tema en demasía complicado para él, especialmente cuando Krystal estaba presente. No le gustaba hablarlo directamente con ella cuando la misma Krystal era uno de sus intereses románticos, aunque esperaba que sus comentarios espontáneos no fueran a propósito en cada ocasión. Durante la invasión Aparoid en el planeta Sauria había sido igual después de todo.

—Ya es hora de que vuelva al trabajo— dijo y se alejó de Krystal, aún sonrojado. Krystal también se apartó del monitor donde había estado recargada.

—Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Falco— avisó mientras se preguntaba mentalmente si sería posible siquiera verlo de frente cuando Fox ya le había contado sobre su actitud evasiva, mas ella conservaba la esperanza de que esta ocasión su encuentro marcara la diferencia de lo que fue siempre su convivencia; era el momento indicado para mejorar su relación con él, si es que podía. Y con estos pensamientos avanzó fuera del cuarto de comando, ignorando la mirada curiosa que le dedicó Fox al verle marchar. El joven zorro suspiró, incrédulo con su propio comportamiento y recordando que por esta actitud que adoptaba al hablar a solas con Krystal era la razón por la que Falco lo molestaba llamándole virgen. A él mismo le gustaría ser un poco más valiente con las hembras pero la timidez era un defecto que se había enraizado a su personalidad con tanta firmeza que ya era imposible arrancarla.

.

Falco permanecía en la entrada al hangar, vislumbrando nada en especial allá donde las Arwings yacían estacionadas, mostrando signos de consciencia solamente por el movimiento repetitivo de sus dedos emplumados golpeándose contra sus codos. Pensar con tal profundidad ya se había vuelto una manía constante y no le importaba reconocerse hipnotizado por memorias que jamas se disiparían o resolverían, rindiéndose a creer inevitables el curso de los sucesos pasados y aquellos que aún estaban por venir. Debido a su falta de atención no percibió al acompañante que se colocó a su costado pero realmente tampoco se intimidó como había ocurrido con anterioridad, aceptándola también como algo que estaba destinado a pasar tarde o temprano. En esos momentos no sintió enojo. Krystal pensó decir cualquier cosa pero se abstuvo también y sólo se recargó en el otro extremo de la entrada, justo frente a Falco. Y de esa manera fue como se quedaron hasta que el faisán decidió romper con el silencio, igual tenía que resolver un par de dudas y la presencia de Krystal resultaba bastante oportuna.

—Slippy dijo que tuviste una emergencia y que Fox acudió en tu ayuda.

—Me desmayé —respondió con una sonrisa apenada, se relajó contra el muro y miró a un costado cruzándose de brazos, adoptando un semblante resignado. —Más que emergencia, fue un descuido. Dejé que mis poderes recibieran información dañina, transformándome en el miembro más débil del equipo. Me avergüenzo de mi misma por eso.

—Yo también— confesó y sonrió con amargura, escuchar a Falco decir aquello sin arrepentirse impresionó bastante a la vulpina pero ella intentó no demostrar su asombro por mucho tiempo, ya que lo consideró una falta de respeto cuando por primera vez estaban conversando profesionalmente. —Permití que unas _cosas raras_ robaran mi _sello característico_ y lo utilizaran en mi contra, y en contra de mis amigos. Vaya clase de _ace pilot_ que soy. Al pensarlo no me provoca orgullo llamarme a mi mismo con ese nombre.

—Supongo que ambos tuvimos un mal día.

—Es eso o alguien debe querer arruinar nuestras vidas a base de trampas.

—Siendo honesta, me inclino por la segunda opción.

Falco miró a Krystal, reemplazando su expresión interrogante por una sonrisa divertida, mueca a la cual ella correspondió con el mismo nivel de sentimiento. Aquella charla cada vez era más cómoda y eso a la dama ceriniana le gustaba. Era como si estos errores cometidos por ambos hubiesen unido algo importante que por habilidad les mantuvo apartados tanto tiempo. Tal vez aquello señalaba el comienzo de una amistad interrumpida, la cual poco a poco brotaba cual flor de un delicado y cohibido botón que se aferra a la planta por tradición, por costumbre.

—Al menos no soy el único que lo piensa.

—Te sorprenderías.

—Lo que me sorprende es continuar empleado... aunque la verdad no soy capaz de imaginarme a Fox despidiéndome. ¿Cómo crees que sería? ¿Gritos, reproches y adiós?

Krystal rió. Imaginar una escena como esa gozando de Falco como autor le hacía visualizar la imagen más cómica que pudo estructurar con su sentido del humor propio, por eso se permitió que sus pensamientos se mezclaran con las sugerencias del faisán antes de exponerlo fuera de su mente a través de su lengua.

—Agreguemos más gritos.

—De acuerdo. Entonces: gritos, reproches, más gritos... un "no me sirves" y adiós.

La risa de Krystal se volvió más libre, inspirada por la escena imaginaria que los dos ayudaron a crear, y por el acento desinteresado -y desvergonzado- de Falco, quien no dudó agregarse a la misma sintonía de la vulpina para reír con igual vehemencia. Ninguno nunca hubiese podido imaginarse que estarían disfrutando de esta privacidad a lado del individuo que más habían estado recelando sin razón aparente. Falco reía con Krystal y no se estaba arrepintiendo de mostrarle este lado de su personalidad, por primera vez sintió la compañía de la vulpina agradable. Del mismo modo estaba ocurriendo con Krystal, ella ya no veía a Falco como el piloto insensible que supuso cuando solía verlo andar con la misma expresión estoica y ahora entendía la razón por la que Slippy se atrevía a molestarlo; realmente Falco no era alguien aterrador, su comportamiento realmente era tratable. Reír con él le hacía pensar que finalmente la había aceptado como un miembro más del equipo, y tal pensamiento la hacía sentirse calida con la ilusión de un nueva e importante amistad que se desarrollaba entre gestos. De pronto un sonido interrumpió la cómoda atmósfera que los dos ayudaron a crear, incitando a Krystal dedicarle una mirada intrigada al aparato que Falco había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta para visualizar un texto en la pequeña pantalla color verde, y aunque quiso cuestionar qué era se había abstenido, reconociendo el gesto serio del faisán como algo privado. Falco cerró los ojos y guardó el viejo receptor inalambrico, pretendiendo que el mensaje no se había tratado de nada importante para él. Krystal se frotó un brazo, aturdida por el repentino silencio.

—¿Sabes? Comprendo que no te gusta sentirte incapaz de hacer todo por tu cuenta, pero en verdad me hubiese gustado estar presente para apoyarte.

—Descuida, entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo me he sentido igual muchas veces cuando Fox o Slippy están en problemas pero, como equipo, también debemos reconocer nuestros limites, así que no te culpo por lo que te sucedió.

Krystal se estremeció, reviviendo la calidez que le proporcionó considerar la posibilidad, pues ahora era Falco quien establecía que en verdad la veía como su igual y no como ella había creído. Asintió con aceptación, viéndose obligada a expresar todo lo que estuvo guardando en su pecho para ese momento tan especial que tantas veces se visualizó llevando a cabo. Estaban a solas, libres de obligaciones, era el momento indicado para romper con las barreras que todavía les separaba e impedía un avance en su relación.

—Falco —le llamó con nerviosismo—, si me he comportado mal contigo, ahora me disculpo. Todo este tiempo te juzgué mal y... es sólo que creí me considerabas un estorbo.

—Es por mi cara, ¿no?

—... Si.— No le quedó más camino a Krystal que admitirlo mientras una sonrisa tímida se asomaba en sus labios vulpinos.

—Mira, la verdad —Falco hizo una pausa, tomado fuerza de voluntad para revelar aquello que había estado envenenando su cabeza. Las circunstancias se habían dado y no tenía más motivos para ocultarlo cuando finalmente hablaban de frente—, es que me molestaba tu presencia en cierta forma... y no es porque seas hembra o poseas habilidades extrañas, es sólo, ¿cómo te explico?— Sobándose la nuca y desviando la mirada encontró las palabras que necesitaba. —No eres el tipo de seres que suelo tratar, ¿entiendes? Y me costaba trabajo hablar contigo sin evaluar tus reacciones y eso... cosas por el estilo.

Krystal asintió interpretando a su manera lo que Falco trataba de decir. Sabía que tal era una confesión a medias pero buscó no desviar su atención de las palabras que él le compartía, pues mientras todo mejorara estaba dispuesta hacer su mayor esfuerzo para alimentar esta grata convivencia. Nada le haría más feliz que convertirse en amiga de Falco.

—¿Amigos?— cuestionó la vulpina estirando un brazo hacia el ave quien permaneció pasmado un instante para responder al gesto de Krystal afirmativamente.

—Amigos— aceptó. Después de compartir sonrisas, Falco y Krystal mantuvieron conversación las próximas horas mientras el Great Fox se apresuraba llegar hasta Corneria, descubriendo cuánto se habían perdido de esta relación a causa de mutuas inseguridades.

Más tarde ambos decidieron volver a la cabina de comando, sorprendiendo a Fox y Slippy con este nuevo ambiente que rodeaba a los dos pilotos después de que solamente se dirigían la palabra entre trabajos cuando era absolutamente necesario. El mecánico y el líder no tuvieron inconveniente en darle el visto bueno a esta amistad con un par de miradas silenciosas, después de todo las cosas solían tornarse un tanto tensas cuando Falco y Krystal diferían de opinión, así que esto mejoraría la integridad del equipo en todos los sentidos posibles. Y fue así como el Great Fox atravesó el espacio de vuelta al cuarto planeta del Sistema Lylat, cruzando las capas atmosféricas para enseguida descender sobre el punto destino preparado para la nueva reunión antes de que los monitores recibieran una señal que ROB transmitió en directo. El holograma al centro de la sala de comando mostraba la imagen del General Pepper cuando estaban cerca de la base principal corneriana, intercambiando informes sobre los últimos acontecimientos y solicitando a su vez una corta parada a las oficinas para organizar la documentación que sería presentada al Consejo para poner en marcha otros movimientos de importancia. Krystal se reconoció aliviada al escuchar que todos los planetas aliados habían sido alertados sobre esta nueva amenaza que las masas habían decidido llamar por el nombre de _Sistema Enemigo Hostil_ , cuyos propósitos aparentemente eran el dominio total. Terminando con la transmisión, el equipo se dispuso abandonar la nave nodriza, preparados para ofrecer sus propuestas de manera más explicita, por lo que ninguno notó que uno de ellos se quedó a mitad del camino, prestando mayor interés al aparato que sostenía entre sus dedos, atendiendo un nuevo mensaje que se colaba con discreción, tan sólo advertida por una ligera vibración. Falco observó la pantalla y miró de reojo a su equipo que se alejaba paso a paso de su posición. Sabía que una vez más estaría fallando a su palabra si se marchaba pero no podía ignorar la amenaza que estaba retando sus capacidades individuales en esos instantes así que se dio la vuelta, autoimponiendose la meta de regresar a las filas una vez resolviera esta situación.

.

Las compuertas de las oficinas se abrieron para el equipo Star Fox una vez más, y esta vez el General Pepper yacía justo frente a su escritorio en compañía de sus hombres, recibiéndoles con un saludo militar justo en el momento que los visualizó. Fox avanzó hasta quedar de frente a la mayor autoridad del edificio, entonces Slippy había notado que alguien hacía falta y miró a sus costados aterrizando su mirada en Krystal de quien llamó su atención con un gesto de su mano. La vulpina se inclinó ligeramente hacia el anfibio para escuchar los susurros angustiados que expulsaron sus labios mientras el General Pepper y Fox hablaban.

—¿Dónde está Falco?

Tomándose un segundo para mirar a sus espaldas y alrededores Krystal también notó la ausencia del faisán, haciendo uso de su telepatía para visualizar con los ojos de su mente la imagen de Falco alejándose de la base. Suspiró y mantuvo un semblante calmando, intuyendo que las acciones de Lombardi sin duda llevaban consigo una buena causa.

—Desde la explosión de La Estrella hemos tenido problemas para comunicarnos con muchos de nuestros satélites galácticos y darle uso a nuestros teletransportadores, así que hemos tenido que acudir a métodos anticuados, y es por ello que la conferencia a la que están a punto de acudir se llevará a cabo de manera tradicional— dijo Pepper.

—No se preocupe, General —respondió Fox con profesionalismo— Mientras podamos cumplir con nuestro deber y conservar el mayor número de supervivientes bajo nuestra jurisdicción, el medio para alcanzar nuestros propósitos queda en segundo plano.

—Y también hay algo más que deben saber. El Consejo será conformado por los representantes de cada planeta y sector como es habitual pero se sumará una nueva presencia independiente cuya intervención fue la que nos ayudó a comprender mejor los objetivos de este extraño enemigo. Me avergüenza decirlo —El general Pepper se llevó una mano a los ojos, usando sus dedos para peinarse las peludas cejas antes de devolver ambas manos tras la espalda—, pero ninguna de nuestras naciones tenía conocimiento de esta asociación, ni sabía cómo operaba hasta que se reveló a sí misma en Katina como una potencia militar que en mucho tiempo no se había visto por la alta dosis de agresividad.

—¿Qué clase de asociación es?— cuestionó Fox esta vez intrigado.

—Una donde las aves son dominantes, rigiéndose por leyes que en todo el Sistema Lylat se consideraron minúsculas a pesar de todas las protestas interplanetarias.

Fox se reconoció impresionado con la información proporcionada, mirando hacia su equipo en un impulso que no logró retener, buscando inconscientemente el rostro de su _ace pilot_ cuya figura finalmente notó no estaba presente. Reprimiendo un suspiró, devolvió la mirada al General Pepper, tomando aquella referencia y procesandola dentro de su cabeza como un dato que daba más sentido a las desapariciones. Pues si aquella asociación desconocida resguardaba solo a las aves, era obvio que entrarían en acción al haberse extraviado otros miembros de su especie, aunque aún estuviera en duda el cómo obtuvieron la información.

—Si dice que esa asociación ha estado oculta durante tanto tiempo, apartada de las leyes que rigen al Sistema Lylat, ¿cómo se enteraron de lo que sucedía?

—Precisamente de eso quería hablar. Su participación a la causa sólo fue posible porque recibieron la guía de un grupo mercenario registrado en el Sistema, y es gracias a ellas que estamos en contacto con este misterioso grupo. No deberían tardar en llegar, después de todo han solicitado formar parte del equipo Star Fox hasta finalizar este suceso.

Siquiera el viejo sabueso terminó de hablar, las compuertas a espaldas del equipo Star Fox se abrieron para sorpresa de los tres integrantes presentes, revelando a dos figuras femeninas que apenas entraron a la oficina se detuvieron con firmeza, realizando un ensayado saludo estilo militar a quienes ya ocupaban un lugar en el sitio.

—Miyu Lynx— se presentó la lince con una sonrisa confiada.

—Y Fay Collie— se presentó la canina sin disimular una desbordante energía.

—Star Lynx reportandose para la misión— dijeron ambas al unisono.

—¿Star Lynx?— repitió Fox confundido.

—Oh. He escuchado de ellas. —recordó Slippy luego de unos instantes de ardua reflexión— Son mercenarias que aceptan cualquier clase de trabajo mientras se encuentre en sus posibilidades, ya que no están especializadas en nada pueden ejercer espionaje, infiltraciones u ofrecer asistencia en combate sin reducir calidad o competencia. Como son solo dos integrantes incluso tienen la facilidad de aliarse con otras agrupaciones temporalmente sin afectar la organización del equipo. Además, supe que en la actualidad también brindan apoyo en campos como el desarrollo tecnológico militar.

—Star Lynx estuvo presente para apoyar a las tropas de Katina cuando estas se vieron envueltas en el conflicto. —informó Pepper— Gracias a ellas, los daños fueron mínimos.

—Así es. —replicó Miyu deshaciendo el saludo— Nos gustaría mucho decir que estuvimos esperando una oportunidad para convertirnos en heroinas pero, la verdad es que, poco antes de que iniciara la batalla, fuimos contratadas por el Patriarca de la asociación _Infinite_ que forma parte de la Fortaleza Galáctica Universal.

—¿Fortaleza... Universal... ?— repitió Krystal por inercia.

—En otras palabras, quiero decir que cierta ave Emperatriz solicitó a Star Lynx para recolectar y distribuir información sobre el _Sistema Enemigo Hostil_ , cuyas fuerzas decidieron comenzar a conquistar Lylat. Nuestra reciente integrante, la embajadora Nova Fennex, asistirá a las fuerzas militares brindándoles información relacionada en tiempo presente antes de volver a la Fortaleza. Desgraciadamente... emm... —Miyu hizo una pausa nerviosa, gesto que se vio compartido entre las dos hembras antes de que la lince se animara a terminar con la oración—, me temo que no se siente cómoda con atender al General Pepper ni a ningún representante del Sistema Lylat en persona.

—¿¡Qué!?— Pepper se mostró conmocionado con el informe, pero no fue el único, todos los soldados se reconocieron indignados por las palabras de Miyu. El equipo Star Fox se sorprendió; se debía ser muy osado para negarse a una reunión exclusiva con las autoridades regentes. —¿¡Qué significa esto!? ¡He solicitado tener una entrevista con ella!

—Nuestro cliente considera a los _no-aves_ especies desagradables, así que... —Miyu -al igual que Fay- bajó las orejas con vergüenza, su tono de voz tambaleándose con inseguridad a cada oración que formulaba—. Le suplico por favor sean comprensivos con sus demandas. Las aves de la Fortaleza han estado tanto tiempo aisladas que han desarrollado una fuerte repulsión a quienes gobiernan en número el Sistema Lylat. Tuvimos suerte de que las presuntas victimas de estas invasiones se hayan tratado de otras aves, de otro modo, la Fortaleza ni siquiera hubiese intervenido. Fue algo que a nosotras nos recalcaron.

—¡Esto es inaudito! Exijo que se sometan a las leyes gubernamentales.

—Si pide eso, la Fortaleza tiene pensado retirarse y continuar la operación por su cuenta. En realidad, la razón por la que quiere que Star Lynx se una a Star Fox es porque ellos tienen a un ave como integrante. —Miyu y Fay desviaron la mirada como si lo que estaban a punto de establecer fuera una tontería—. Quieren proteger a las aves que quedan.

El General Pepper gruñó de forma audible, pero enseguida recobró lo mejor que pudo su compostura, deshizo los puños que había tensado, colocando los brazos tras su espalda e inspirando profundamente el oxigeno que se distribuía por su sistema respiratorio; relajándose. Fox miró a Star Lynx con insistencia hasta que la voz del viejo sabueso volvió a llenar el ambiente en un tono más tranquilo.

—En vista de que es imposible negociar, supongo que estamos obligados apelar otras alternativas. Sin embargo, será obligatorio que la embajadora se dirija al Consejo aún si no es en persona. ¿Pueden garantizarnos que lo hará bajo cualquier circunstancia, Star Lynx?

—Considérelo un hecho, General— reafirmó la felina manteniendo su porte seguro.

—Bien. —El canino se resignó y devolvió la mirada al vulpino— El equipo Star Fox expondrá sus descubrimientos y presentará sus demandas después de que la embajadora hable. Mientras tanto les daré tiempo para organizarse entre ustedes.

—Estaremos listos en poco tiempo— aseguró Fox.

—Pueden retirarse.

Miyu y Fay se giraron hacia la salida enseguida, riéndose entre ellas de una broma particular mientras la canina realizaba ciertos saltitos excitados conforme avanzaban. El equipo Star Fox andó tras ellas sin demasiada prisa, tan sólo repasando la extrañeza de la situación, y dejando atrás a un agotado sabueso que una vez habiendo despedido a sus invitados dejó caer todo su peso en el sillón frente a su escritorio con insostenible pesadez. Desde su recuperación en el hospital su trabajo de rango pareció volverse el triple de agotador e irritable, sentía que cada vez sobrellevaba menos el esfuerzo y el estrés que se acumulaban en su cuerpo día con día entre papeleo y entrevistas, recordándole su edad y las desventajas que este hecho tan cotidiano arrastraba consigo. Tal vez ya era hora de buscar un sustituto.


	8. VIII

Cap 8. **Salida de Emergencia**

Cuando los muros de metal y los guardias de seguridad se habían reducido a cero, Fay fue incapaz de contener más tiempo un grito de entusiasmo que se deslizó fuera de su garganta y colmillos con una naturalizad salvaje y emotiva. En respuesta, los tres miembros de Star Fox se sobresaltaron cuando se dieron cuenta que toda aquella abundante excitación iba dirigida en su dirección antes de que vieran cómo la impetuosa spaniel* tomaba a Krystal de las manos al ser el antropomorfo más cercano a ella.

—¡En verdad son Star Fox! —exclamó. Su cola agitándose de manera alocada, producto de su efusividad— ¡No puedo creerlo! Tanto tiempo escuchando y leyendo artículos sobre ustedes, debería repudiarlos por ser la competencia, pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos desde que supe teníamos la oportunidad de trabajar juntos. Sé que es demasiado repentino pero, ¡estamos a su cuidado, gente de Star Fox!

La dama ceriniana tensó en sus labios vulpinos una sonrisa incomoda, pues la personalidad de la canina contrastaba mucho con la actitud educada que ella misma había demostrado en la oficina del General Pepper, debido a ello no estaba segura como enfrentarla ahora que dejaba en evidencia su verdadero rostro. Miyu se dejó reír al visualizar las miradas de extrañeza del equipo contrario ante la reacción de su fiel compañera, jamas se cansaría de las primeras impresiones que provocaba Fay en los demás.

—Disculpen. —intervino la joven lince, llevándose una mano a la cadera y guiñando brevemente un ojo de forma seductora. —No es nada personal, son pilotos elogiados entre los grupos mercenarios y nosotras no somos la excepción a la regla. Estábamos ansiosas de conocerlos. —Rompiendo la distancia hasta Fay quien ya soltaba a Krystal de las manos, Miyu rodeó con un brazo los delgados hombros de la otra hembra, creando una imagen sugerente a la vista de cualquiera. —Fay no dejó de hablar sobre los posibles escenarios de nuestro primer encuentro, ¿saben? Creo que tienen una admiradora.

—¡Los restos inservibles de Arwings y cascos de bombas usados cuentan como autógrafos!— canturreó Fay. El gesto a Slippy le pareció agradable. Fox finalmente se recuperó de la impresión y con una sonrisa se incorporó a la nueva conversación.

—Oh, vaya. Nos han tomado por sorpresa. Pero debo decir que es un honor formar una alianza temporal con ustedes, Star Lynx.

Fox tendió la mano hacia quien figuraba ser la líder, y ella no dudó un instante en corresponder al apretón de manos de manera confiada. La sonrisa de Miyu era ligera pero estaba dotada de la actitud que hacía resaltar su natural liderazgo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el vulpino quien se convenció que Peppy lo reconocería al instante también si estuviera ahí en esos momentos.

—Igualmente, señor Fox McCloud. —Miyu dio una rápida mirada a sus futuros compañeros, evidenciando una presencia faltante— Pero, ¿puedo preguntar dónde está su afamado _ace pilot_? Detesto prestar atención a los detalles, pero Nova... la embajadora de la Fortaleza está sumamente interesada en conocerlo. Ella no tardará en llegar y aún no lo he visto. Nova es una fénix muy quisquillosa cuando se trata de otras aves así que no puedo evitar solicitar la presencia de su compañero, ni puedo garantizar una actitud cooperativa por parte de ella si antes no hemos cumplido sus exigencias.

—Lo siento, esta situación ocurre con frecuencia... me temo que Falco es un poco inestable cuando se trata de reuniones, a menudo se escabulle fuera de las filas antes de que lo noten así que aprovechó mi falta de atención para ausentarse.

—De nuevo —agregó Slippy en acento fatigado, ganándose una breve mirada de Fox y Miyu.

—No tengo idea dónde pueda estar ahora pero buscaremos la manera de ponernos en contacto con él lo más pronto posible, puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos.

—Eso espero, nosotras también tenemos un serio problema pisando nuestras colas.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres. —simpatizó Fox—. Por lo que has dicho, la embajadora de la Fortaleza debe gozar de una personalidad muy complicada, ¿cierto?

—Más que eso, es un caso perdido... aunque no la culpo, después de escuchar su historia Fay y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que su forma de vida actual es la mejor alternativa para la supervivencia de su especie. Ya que en el Sistema Lylat las leyes se encuentran en el punto más alto de la tiranía y el racismo, dudo mucho que las aves de la Fortaleza tengan intenciones de cambiar su doctrina cuando afuera nadie siente el interés de protegerlos a todos por igual. Nadie puede negar que el General Pepper y otras autoridades hacen su esfuerzo aunque al final la voluntad de un solo individuo no es suficiente para dar un cambio radical. —Miyu reaccionó, ofreciendo al equipo Star Fox una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se percató de los gestos serios y reflexivos que habían adoptado—. Pero no hay que salirnos del tema, ¿si? Tenemos dos naves en espera de un refugio. ¿Les importa si las traemos?

—Ya que a partir de ahora seremos compañeros, pueden guardar sus naves en el hangar del Great Fox. Mi compañero Slippy les acondicionará un lugar. —ofreció Fox, Slippy asintió.

—Excelente. En ese caso, permitan brindarles apoyo en ese aspecto, después de todo es uno de los mejores campos de Fay.

—¡Muéstrame entonces el camino al legendario Great Fox, compañero Slippy Toad!— exclamó Fay dando acelerados pasos hacia el anfibio quien asintió y señaló el camino a la alegre canina albina mientras los otros tres se organizaban para acelerar el proceso de instalación, acordando que Fox iría con Miyu para traer los vehiculos voladores mientras Krystal se encargaba de ubicar y comunicarse con Falco.

.

La luz azul de un diminuto foco en la parte superior del intercomunicador no dejaba de parpadear con insistencia mientras Lombardi corría con blaster cargado en mano por medio de un oloroso callejón a orillas de Corneria City. Cauteloso se detuvo en una esquina, señalando al frente justo en el instante que dio un paso fuera de su escondite, y al no detectar posibles enemigos, prosiguió su camino con más tranquilidad sin bajar un instante la guardia. La señal de auxilio había cesado hace unos minutos y temía que el dueño del S.O.S escrito ya hubiese perecido, pero resguardaba una pequeña esperanza de que su dueño continuara vivo, aún si le parecía sumamente extraño que aquella señal -que sólo fue compartida entre miembros de los Hot Rodder- fuese a ser utilizada después de tantas lunas sin retorno inhabilitada. Caminó un poco más hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó, respondiendo al ruido se giró con la mira del blaster en misma dirección, el cual deslizó abajo al reconocer la silueta asustada que había levantado los brazos a los costados al mismo tiempo que Falco colocaba el seguro a su arma de carga plasma.

—¿Mouser? —se cercioró, no podía creerlo.

—Hola, viejo. Cuanto tiempo— respondió haciendo un breve saludo con la mano.

El pequeño roedor de aspecto andrajoso vestía de forma sencilla con una camiseta amarilla, pantalones pescadores y un par de sandalias de hule pero conservaba sobre sus ojos esos afilados lentes de sol que siempre le habían caracterizado desde que eran jóvenes y formaban parte de la misma pandilla. Falco se acercó guardando el blaster en su cinturón mientras se preguntaba el motivo por el que había sido solicitado así y llevado hasta esa zona sorpresivamente más estrecha de lo que podía apreciarse a simple vista desde afuera.

—Los suburbios de Zoness se estremecerían al verte ahora, rata. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

Mouser se alzó de hombros, moviendo un poco la cabeza de un lado a otro con la intención de saltarse los detalles mientras volvía a bajar los brazos, relajándose con la presencia de su amigo que ahora se detenía justo en frente suyo.

—Digamos que soy el hombre más bruto del universo que compite con la ingenuidad y el retraso mental de las especies que odio, así me ahorraría la triste historia de mi vida.

—No creo que eso sea valido para explicarme tu situación actual.

—Créeme, Lombardi... sólo un estúpido como yo pudo haber pensado enviar una señal así arriesgando que nadie acudiera al llamado, al menos nadie que no estuviera interesado en cortarme el cuello y vender mis vertebras a las facultades de fisiología.

—Está bien, me hablarás de ese lío en que te haz metido después de que encontremos un lugar seguro donde instalarnos— exigió Falco irritándose.

—Puedo resolver eso. —aseguró Mouser—. Afortunadamente, nota mi sarcasmo, hay otros involucrados en esto igual que yo. Sería una linda reunión verlos juntos, ¿no crees?

Liberando un suspiro iracundo, Falco se llevó un ala a la nuca para comenzar alborotarse las plumas, tomandose su tiempo para asimilar la información que le era ofrecida. Estando tan ocupado como estaba con su equipo, ahora estaba obligado asistir a su antiguo equipo. Podría comenzar a revivir memorias pero en esos momentos estaba tan molesto que los lindos recuerdos no tardaron en ser hechos añicos por la tensión que comenzaba a gobernar su anatomía entera. Se suponía que iban a dejar de meterse en problemas desde la última vez que combatió con ellos en Titania, pero al parecer no le habían obedecido.

—Perfecto. Llévame con ellos, así podré retomar mi derecho como líder de los Hot Rodders, creo que Kool nunca hizo un buen trabajo. —Entendiendo la broma, Mouser se dejó reír antes de poner marcha a dirección establecida con el faisán siguiendo sus pasos.

.

Krystal permaneció impávida, recorriendo los diversos senderos de Corneria City con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados; ninguna señal de Falco. Inhaló y exhaló profundo al considerar que tal método probablemente de nada le serviría, la mente de Falco estaba muy lejos de su alcance o tal vez se las arregló para mantenerla fuera como ya otras veces logró hacerlo, ya que el faisán demostró ser capaz de bloquear las olas de su presencia neuronal con una habilidad impresionante, a pesar de que los poderes de Krystal solían anteponerse incluso a las barreras que solía crear Fox quien figuraba ser el único con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para ocultar información crucial de los sucesos. Abrió los ojos e intentó relajarse un poco más, pues también podría ser factible que su propia incertidumbre de nuevo interfería con su trabajo, y que el temor que le ocasionó su último encuentro telequinetico volvía hacerse presente para perturbarla emocionalmente. Se concentró una vez más llamando a Falco, tranquila y suavemente siguió llamándolo hasta que consiguiera dar con él, dependía de ella llevar a cabo esta tarea. Fay, quien hasta ese momento había estado concentrada en la caja de herramientas, se detuvo un momento para mirar la escultural figura de la vulpina, preguntándose con intriga lo que ésta hacía; además de ser la primera vez que veía a una legitima descendiente del mitológico planeta que representaba Cerinia, la canina no pudo evitar envidiar ese pelaje azulado y esos poderes que se decía poseía Krystal y que seguramente servían al grupo mercenario.

—Fax-Fax dijo que ella se encargaría de comunicarse con su amigo ave, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo exactamente se especificó debía hacerlo, Gluppy?— cuestionó volviendo a su trabajo en sintonía con el anfibio quien se sonrió debido a los apodos que él y su líder habían recibido de la spaniel en menos de medio segundo.

—Estoy seguro de que lo habrás escuchado, Krystal es telepata. Es capaz de conectarse directamente con otras mentes sin importar cuan lejos se encuentre su objetivo. Aunque no le he dado nombre a los mecanismos psíquicos que utiliza, digamos que es similar a la señal de un satélite, con la diferencia de que su capacidad supera los millones de diámetros de distancia máximos. A diferencia de las maquinas puede llevar a cabo su búsqueda desde el punto que sea, sin que cualquier clase de interferencia se presente.

—¿De verdad? Eso es grandioso. Me gustaría tener una habilidad como esa, así podría encontrar a mis amigos y familia sin necesidad de usar caros aparatos tecnológicos.

Slippy asintió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con la spaniel, pues -aunque él disfrutaba darle uso a las tecnologías que continuaban descubriéndose y desarrollándose- le cierto era que a veces también le gustaría alejarse de esos hábitos arraigados.

—Sin embargo, ella nos ha dicho que es difícil controlar ese poder, y que con el menor descuido es capaz de dañar la mente de su objetivo, por eso debe ser metódica al momento de ponerlo en practica. Se puede decir que ha tenido que pasar años de entrenamiento para usarlo a placer tanto en maquinas como en seres vivos.

—Aún así, ¡es un tema muy emocionante!

Fay tensó los puños contra su mentón, adoptando una postura excitada que parecía a un soplo de perder el control y Slippy volvió asentir, aquella canina le agradaba en serio, su personalidad la hacía alguien fácil de querer y tratar al poco tiempo de convivir con ella. La voz de ROB desde las bocinas del hangar llamó la atención de los dos mecánicos, informándoles sobre la cercanía de dos vehículos espaciales y al instante el sonido característico de un par de propulsores confirmó la llegada de las naves que Miyu y Fox habían ido a recoger a orillas de la base, estancionandose en las zonas recién preparadas. Slippy se asombró con el diseño de aquellas figuras, liberando la lengua instantáneamente.

—¡Whoa! ¿Eso es un Arwing II*? ¡No sabía que ya habían salido a la venta!

—En realidad no son originales. —informó Fay con una sonrisa apenada, Slippy la miró confundido—. Nuestras naves han sido reconstruidas con partes de diferentes vehiculos que hemos intercambiado en muchos planetas pero elegimos darle la apariencia del Arwing II ya que nos las arreglamos para imitar sus aplicaciones y funciones. Por supuesto, me habría gustado mucho tener en mis manos un verdadero Arwing pero... en aquel entonces nuestro presupuesto no era el mejor y es muy sencillo aplicar el método pirata.

—Pero, eso...

—¡Es completamente ilegal! —exclamó la spaniel con una sonrisa orgullosa, la cual derrumbó al anfibio con todos sus principios lícitos—. Ni Miyu ni yo nos avergonzamos por nuestro trabajo, después de todo nos llevó mucho tiempo perfeccionarlos y helos aquí.

—Pueden ser arrestadas por esto.

—Créeme, Gluppy. Dos naves proporcionadas por la piratería serían el menor de nuestros problemas. De hecho, ningún mercenario es honesto a excepción de ustedes.

Con aquello dicho Fay comenzó a tararear y avanzar hacia los dos que ya descendían de las Arwings, dejando al anfibio congelado en su lugar, incapaz de asimilar la declaración de la cual fue receptor. Cuando consiguió recomponerse se llevó un brazo a la nuca, la cual empezó a sobarse, completamente anonadado, no concretando sentirse bien o mal después de escuchar tremendas palabras. En todo caso no estaba seguro si acababan de ser elogiados o menospreciados por su manera de trabajar.

—¿Qué te pareció, McCloud? Fenomenal, ¿eh? —comentó Miyu recargándose en su nave, inflándose a su vez de orgullo mientras contemplaba la expresión del vulpino.

—Estoy impresionado —admitió Fox con una sonrisa—. En verdad es como manejar un Arwing, el sistema es prácticamente el mismo, salvo unos detalles insignificantes.

—Fay y yo trabajamos muy duro para ponerlos en marcha. —agregó confiadamente la lince dirigiéndole una breve mirada a los dos Arwing—. Me alegra escuchar que ha merecido la pena dedicarles nuestro tiempo y esfuerzo.

Fox imitó las acciones de Miyu y también observó con seguridad el par de naves espaciales nuevas que habían sido traídas al hangar del Great Fox, reconociendo las habilidades de aviación de Miyu Lynx y elogiando en silencio el detallado trabajo de Fay Collie sobre los estacionamientos; sin duda se convertirían en unas valiosas compañeras de equipo cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, pues hasta ahora habían demostrado un alto nivel de competencia. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese escuchado hablar sobre ellas? Y sin borrar su sonrisa vio como las dos hembras charlaban entre sí, evidenciando su ameno compañerismo. Entonces se percató de la silueta de Krystal acercándose hasta su posición, una situación que lo puso alerta rápidamente, preparado para recibirla.

—¿Haz logrado encontrar a Falco?

—Conseguí dar con su posición actual pero su mente ahora mismo está bajo presión así que me temo que no he podido sensibilizar su percepción neuronal, tendré que intentarlo de nuevo más tarde, al menos hasta que su cerebro se calme.

—¿Qué hay con eso? —cuestionó Fay intrigada, incapaz de retener su interrogación después de haber escuchado la última frase de la dama ceriniana—. ¿La "percepción neuronal" que mencionas es afectada cuando alguien experimenta fuertes emociones?

—No exactamente —explicó Krystal—, pero influye el hecho de que su cerebro recibe demasiada sangre en sus vías. No es imposible generar conexión cuando eso ocurre pero es mucho más delicado. Si interfiriera en sus pensamientos ahora es mucho más probable que lo lastime, principalmente porque Falco no es telepata ni psíquico su cerebro es menos fuerte que el de un ceriniano como yo.

—¡Por el cambio de aceite! Eso suena más complicado de lo que parece.

—En realidad hay muchos factores que deben ser considerados cuando un telepata decide entrar en la mente de alguien más, pero no estoy segura de cuán difícil de entender pueda ser para ustedes... —agregó Krystal bajando las orejas, un tanto tímida. Fay sonrió.

—Puedes hablarnos de ello detalladamente en otra ocasión, si quieres. Ya que somos compañeras temporales apartaré una hora de té especial para ti, Krisy.

—¿Krisy? —repitió la vulpina confundida con el nombramiento.

—Fax-Fax, Gluppy y su otro amigo también estarán invitados. Hornearé una receta en galletas que suelo reservar para los nuevos amigos. —La canina albina levantó un brazo en señal de participación, inspirando una nueva sonrisa en Miyu. Fox iba a preguntar por el apodo que había recibido cuando una cuarta voz femenina se sumó a la atmósfera.

—Puedo sugerirte entonces que prestes más atención a los saborizantes que usas, ya que la última vez la masa absorbió un gusto demasiado amargo.

El brusco acento obligó a los presentes mirar en misma dirección, identificando una figura que hizo a los miembros de Star Fox estremecer debido a su anormal tamaño. Sin haberse percatado antes de su presencia, aquella ave hembra ya se había detenido cerca de ellos, manteniendo un porte firme y arrogante de brazos cruzados que contrastaba con su brillante plumaje rojo fuego, el cual era vestido por un uniforme sencillo y liso completo color negro. Slippy no tardó en comparar su semblante con el de su amigo Falco.

—¡Oh! ¡Nova! —reconoció Fay con un gesto de sorpresa—. Creí que te tardarías un poco más en llegar... antes dijiste que odiabas acoplarte a los horarios cuando había muchos _peludos_ y _planos_ rondando las instalaciones a las que venimos.

—Gracias a ustedes comienzo acostumbrarme a los pésimos modales de estos seres. Supongo que pueden comenzar a sentirse orgullosas... —La fénix tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de las otras pequeñas siluetas que estaban cerca de sus compañeras de equipo, pero cuando lo hizo no dudó enfocar su absoluta atención—. ¿Y ellos son?

—Ah, te los presentaré —se ofreció Fay complaciente, dando un paso al centro para señalar con su brazo a todo el grupo antes de guiarse por sus nombres individuales—. Ellos son Star Fox. Krystal, Slippy Toad y Fox McCloud se encargarán de las cuestiones legales a partir de hoy, tal como lo solicitó la Emperatriz.

Nova hizo un gesto desdeñoso mientras contemplaba a los nuevos integrantes del movimiento, limitándose a sonreír de manera burlona en lugar de ofrecer cualquier clase de saludo, y esto descolocó al equipo. Krystal no podía creer la actitud de aquella ave, por otro lado Fox simplemente estaba extrañado y Slippy concluyó que definitivamente aquella fénix era igual -incluso en personalidad- a su amigo Falco. Nova volvió a dirigirse a Star Lynx.

—Veo que han trabajado duro para cumplir las expectativas de la Emperatriz pero, aunque estoy ante la presencia de los excesivamente nombrados héroes del Sistema Lylat, no ubico al ave que ustedes mencionaron en su reporte.

—Si me permite, embajadora Fennex. —intercedió Fox, alejando la atención de Nova de las inseguras Star Lynx al instante—. Soy el líder de Star Fox y es mi deber informarle que nuestro _ace pilot_ , Falco Lombardi, ha sido asignado a un trabajo de emergencia así que su llegada será un poco tardía pero estará con nosotros sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Una misión especial, eh? —Nova se mostró incrédula con la información que el joven zorro le ofrecía, por lo tanto Krystal no tardó en percibir un aura hostil rodeando a la fénix aún si Fox se mantenía relajado con su propia mentira—. Ya lo suponía. No importa que se trate del afamado grupo de Star Fox, ninguno parece ser verdaderamente consciente de la gravedad de la situación que atraviesan las aves en el Sistema. Pero, por supuesto, sólo es otra ave... asumo que para nadie aquí presente debe ser importante si desaparece.

—¡Falco es nuestro amigo! —exclamó Slippy de pronto, sobresaltando a Star Lynx y causando una mirada inquisidora por parte de la fénix hacia él. Slippy se encogió nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de su impulsividad, pero no retrocedió aún así—. ¿C-Cómo no va importarnos lo que pueda sucederle? Ahora mismo estamos muy preocupados por él.

—Por favor no nos malinterprete, embajadora. —aseveró Fox—. Sabemos lo que está ocurriendo, somos plenamente conscientes de lo que amenaza a las aves pero los miembros de este equipo jamas hemos retrocedido al peligro, y Falco es quien menos lo hará de todos nosotros sin importar nada ni temer a lo desconocido. Star Fox tiene plena confianza en que él enfrentará cualquier adversidad sin ocultarse nunca, siempre ha sido el primero en elevar el vuelo y luchar por la libertad _._

—Esa determinación altiva en tu mirada... —Los ojos de Nova se tornaron agresivos—, ¿se debe a una confianza patriótica inducida por la experiencia militar o simplemente intentas desesperadamente convencerme con tus palabras vacías, señor zorro? Me pregunto si puedo confiar en ti. No estoy segura si lo que dices sobre esta repentina emergencia sea verdad y tu compañero en realidad esté lejos de ustedes por voluntad propia, ese anfibio lo insinuó también. —Nova hizo un breve gesto en dirección a Slippy, quien enseguida se reconoció en pánico con un golpe a traición—. No hables de la libertad con tanta presunción. Ustedes, mamíferos, no saben lo que es la verdadera libertad.

Fox se mantuvo firme, respondiendo sin titubear la mirada que le era dirigida con tal intensidad que por un momento se sintió desconcertado. Desde que había escuchado a Miyu hablar sobre las aves que se habían mantenido largo tiempo aislados en una Fortaleza, comprendió enseguida que su repulsión hacia los _no-aves_ debía ser inmensa y creyó haberse preparado para ello, mas nunca esperó que este hecho fuese a rebasar sus capacidades. Las palabras de la fénix habían picado hondo en su orgullo, el cual no consiguió ser siquiera rozado por enemigos importantes antes; y este suceso trajo a su memoria su primer encuentro con Falco Lombardi, quien con sólo usar las palabras correctas había logrado hacerlo sentirse intimidado como una hoja que cae en otoño. Todo indicaba que las aves eran una especie áspera, capaz de cortar hasta la determinación más dura e inflexible y si le sumaba sus años de rencor compartido, el resultado era incorregible.

—Nova. —La voz de Miyu disipó la pesada atmósfera que se había creado entre la fénix y el líder de Star Fox, haciendo a la aludida fruncir las comisuras de su pico oscuro con cierta incertidumbre—. Falco Lombardi estará aquí en un par de horas y eso puedo confirmarlo, yo estuve presente cuando lo asignó. El señor McCloud está diciendo la verdad.

—No es malo ser desconfiada pero, ¿no crees que estás exagerando? —cuestionó Fay con una sonrisa divertida, ocultando sus brazos tras la espalda mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante—. En serio, ¿tienes que hacer esto con cada _peludo_ con el que conversas? A este paso creerán que eres aterradora y nosotras sabemos que no eres así en lo absoluto. Anda, sé buena chica y deja de intimidar a Fax-Fax.

—Le he dicho que deje de tratarme como una niña, señorita Collie— renegó Nova desviando la mirada con obstinación.

—Y ahí estás otra vez tratándome con formalidad, ¡así no dejaré de tratarte como una niña nunca! Mientras no derrumbes esa coraza de refinamiento actuaré justo como tu mamá.

—¡No necesito una madre de especie peluda! —exclamó irritada, cambiando completamente su actitud inicial. Esto casi logró hacer sonreír a cierto vulpino, pues terminó recordando al viejo Falco que prevalecería en su mente, aquel que en su primera impresión fomentó dureza para enseguida delatar una actitud infantil y competitiva.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para resolver otro par de cosas antes de que la conferencia con el Consejo inicie. —dijo Fox—. Mientras tanto, ¿qué le parece si se instala en el Great Fox, embajadora Fennex? Miyu y Fay estaban a punto de tomar sus habitaciones también.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Vamos, Nova! —exclamó la canina con euforia.

La spaniel avanzó hasta la fénix comenzando a empujarla hacia los pasillos de la nave nodriza en compañía de Miyu quien -antes de retirarse junto con sus compañeras al interior- hizo una seña de complicidad con los dedos en dirección al joven zorro, el cual Fox inmediatamente respondió con un asentimiento. Cuando finalmente las tres figuras femeninas se perdieron con la distancia, Slippy liberó un fuerte suspiro.

—Nos salvamos...

—Intentaré ponerme en contacto con Falco. Ahora que hemos convencido a la embajadora es necesario que podamos cumplir con nuestro trato —anunció Krystal para luego retirarse fuera del hangar con el propósito de proveerse a sí misma una mejor concentración. Fox la vio marchar, quedándose a solas con su amigo de la academia. Así era, reflexionó McCloud con preocupación, habían ganado tiempo por ahora pero, ¿podrían comunicarse con Falco sin problemas? Después de todo no sabían a dónde había ido ni cuál era la gravedad de la situación, tal vez el faisán podría estar en riesgo de morir y ellos sin saberlo.

.

Falco se llevó una mano a la frente, victima de un repentino dolor que le aturdió, y emitiendo un ligero gemido en consecuencia dejó de caminar. Esto llamó la atención de aquel que andaba delante suyo por aquel estrecho callejón, obligandole a frenar sus pasos para mirar con curiosidad a su antiguo camarada de pandilla.

—¿Todo en orden, Lombardi?

—Si... pero tengo el presentimiento de que alguien intenta comunicarse conmigo.

—Los rumores hablan de una telepata que forma parte de Star Fox, ¿podría tratarse de ella?

—Si es así espero que no se esmere, ahora mismo no tengo el valor para dar explicaciones.

—Siempre haz sido así. —Mouser retomó la caminata permitiendo que una sonrisa llena de nostalgias se dibujara amablemente en su rostro—. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en plenas actividades te desaparecías un tiempo por capricho y otro tiempo más avergonzado por lo que hacías. Muchas veces creímos que no volveríamos a verte pero Katt siempre mantuvo viva la esperanza de que te nos unirías en las próximas carreras de motocicleta... ella era quien nos hacía recordarte a cada momento y desear verte a nuestro lado. Ahora me doy cuenta de que nadie quiso que te marcharas con Star Fox.

—Debía seguir mi camino al igual que ustedes el suyo.

—Sin embargo, esta es la segunda vez que nos reunimos y la última vez nos enteramos que dejaste a Star Fox esperando por ti, justo como hacías con nosotros. Dime, Falco —El faisán levantó la mirada con intriga hacia la rata, pues Mouser no era el tipo de sujetos que solían llamarlo directamente por su nombre ya que con ello generaba cierta distancia, así que escucharlo establecer intimidad no tardó en asustarle. Mouser se giró para mirarle a los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo si quería encontrar en el ave azul una respuesta sincera a su siguiente pregunta—, ¿continuas buscando la libertad que tanto has querido?

Falco bajó la cabeza, incapaz de responder enseguida. Pues, de alguna manera, creyó que ya la había encontrado con Fox y el resto del equipo pero todo lo que abordaba su cabeza eran dudas infinitas sobre si este sedentarismo era lo que realmente quería para su destino. Suspiró, optando por contestar a la interrogante del otro con inusual sinceridad.

—Aún no tengo las respuestas que me gustaría. Estoy confundido.

—... Entiendo. —replicó el roedor—. Es posible que no me lo creas pero, en ocasiones, eso es algo bueno. Porque demuestra que estás evolucionando.

Lombardi se limitó asentir a las palabras de Mouser, aunque por dentro se reconociera defiriendo con su punto de vista, pues para él la confusión no era nada que pudiera considerar un paso importante en el camino a la madurez ya que tal retrasaba el proceso mismo y volvía insoportable la deficiencia que arrastraba consigo. A Falco le hubiese gustado eludir la hesitación, la duda que genera una oración a medio pronunciar, mas era un hecho que nunca se obtenía lo que se quería en un parpadeo, siempre era necesario sufrir primero que nada la perdida y la frustración cuando los planes se han ido a la basura. Finalmente el faisán siguió caminando, alcanzando a su viejo amigo hasta una puerta que -al ser abierta- expandió un agudo rechinido por la atmósfera, revelando un interior deprimente y desastroso. Mouser cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras Lombardi visualizaba a las figuras que yacían distribuidas por los roídos sillones ante una carcomida mesa de madera; Bowsor en un lado, el robot que había visto mejores épocas atendía un computador primitivo en otro y, junto a este, cierto felino de pelaje azul claro que lo miró sin disimular la sorpresa que abordaron al instante sus pupilas.

—Falco. —le llamó el robusto cocodrilo como primer saludo, quien había reemplazado su chaqueta de cuero y casco de vuelo por unos lentes oscuros ovalados y una bata de carpintero, y este terminó levantándose de su asiento para ir a recibirlo con una palma extendida, gesto que Falco correspondió con una sonrisa, manteniendo contacto visual con el mejor amigo de Mouser—. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—Hueles a serrín. —evidenció el ave—. ¿Aceptaste hacerte cargo de la carpintería?

—Si, y no me siento orgulloso, los trabajos son muy mal pagados.

—Apuesto por ello.

Falco desvió la mirada del cocodrilo, deteniéndose en la silueta del felino azul que por fin se había apartado de su posición para colocarse justo frente a él aún con la expresión de su rostro en blanco. Falco le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse, en espera de cualquier palabra, cualquier reproche o queja que hubiese mantenido almacenada en su cuerpo para ese momento. No escuchó nada de él sin embargo, no hasta que una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios felinos y levantó un brazo para extender la mano en gesto de camaradería. Falco hizo lo propio haciendo contacto con aquella palma, apretándose amistosamente entre sí y resolviendo sus diferencias de forma silenciosa, después de todo -y pese a las constantes evasivas- Kool no podía ocultar la profunda admiración que toda la vida sintió hacia Falco.

* * *

*Sé que este es el apellido que muchos le dan a Fay pero yo quise utilizarlo para señalar sus raíces en la nobleza, igual lo explicaré con detenimiento más adelante.

*Con el fin de que no haya confusiones, decidí que Star Lynx le diera uso al Arwing II cuyo modelo es el que aparece en Assault para que Star Fox conserve la nave tradicional, además me gusta más, es más útil y más elegante.

 **Notas Finales** : ¡Al fin están reunidos los Hot Rodders, bueno, falta Katt pero siempre he querido escribirlos. Gracias por leer.


	9. IX

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Finalmente estoy aquí! Un enorme agradecimiento a _**Lorulean Hero**_ por su comentario en el capitulo anterior. Me ha hecho feliz.

* * *

Cap 9. **Lazos Enemigos**

Podrían no estar preparados pero la hora había llegado; Star Fox se uniría al Consejo. Ya que llevarían a cabo una introducción breve sobre lo acontecido en su última misión antes de exponer sus demandas -y tomando en cuenta que Krystal no había conseguido comunicarse con Falco- Fox argumentó que lo más conveniente era que sólo dos acudieran a la reunión junto al General Pepper mientras el integrante faltante se ocupaba del Great Fox y de sus nuevos pasajeros a bordo. Fay se había encargado de construir un aparato para que Nova se contactara con el Consejo por medio de un sistema sofisticado de audio e imagen en tiempo real así que el problema en cuestión ya había sido resuelto y Star Fox sólo necesitaba dedicarse a sus propios asuntos.

Elegir a quienes irían en representación del equipo no fue difícil, siendo Fox el líder resultaba obvio que hiciera frente a la situación sin importar las circunstancias, Krystal -por otro lado- aún tenía una tarea que terminar, así que Slippy figuró como la mejor opción para acompañar a McCloud en su travesía, pues también era el único que podría manejar un mecanismo tan complicado como el que Star Lynx le hizo entrega con el fin de agilizar el mensaje de su preciada embajadora. Fue de esta manera como ambos abordaron la nave terrestre personal del viejo sabueso hacía el centro donde se efectuaría tan importante congregación. Slippy estaba nervioso pero un par de palabras de Fox lograron apaciguar este cruel sentimiento que lo tenía envuelto en una bruma de sofocante ansiedad, la cual brotó sin piedad nuevamente cuando ambos visualizaron el inmenso edificio con forma ovalada, cuyas estructuras despedían de sus altas paredes imponencia y un elevado nivel de seguridad. Buscando la manera de no ceder a la hesitación, Slippy siguió el paso de su líder al interior de la construcción, quien a su vez no perdía de vista la recta espalda del General Pepper que avanzaba como si debajo de su piel no existiera temor hacia los juiciosos ojos del Consejo Lylatiano, formado por millones de fiscales y senadores hambrientos de respuestas, celosos de protección y de gloria individual. El General Pepper estaba acostumbrado a tratar sus dictámenes, incluso a tolerar ciertos perjuicios alimentados por políticas injustas, pero por primera vez se sentía más confiado que nunca, determinado a finalizar este enfrentamiento como debía ser; sin bajar la cabeza ante los altos mandos ni resignarse. Sabía que todo el Sistema Lylat estaba en crisis, y por el bien común todos debían poner de su parte para salvarse el pellejo.

Subieron un elevador rápido manteniendo el silencio presente entre los tres y cuando surcaron por un nuevo pasillo se dirigieron hasta una compuerta que les llevó directamente al _balcón céntrico_ que les correspondía como representantes directos de Corneria, ahí les esperaba una guardia de diez soldados armados, sin mencionar la cantidad que se conformaban junto a otros _balcones_ que cargaban otras figuras gubernamentales cornerianas entre alcaldías y puestos presidenciales de las naciones unidas. El lugar era abrazado por una profunda oscuridad, la cual sólo era rota por alumbradores individuales que se distribuían en cada escalón dentro de las instalaciones, y cuya tenue iluminación ayudaba a que fueran visibles las diferentes figuras legislativas presentes.

Al centro del tribunal yacía un proyector de holograma expandible, el cual se conectaba a otros proyectores instalados en los distintos _balcones_ a su alrededor, traducidos y doblados en lenguaje oral para las diferentes culturas y civilizaciones conformando el Consejo. Slippy se reconoció maravillado y no se evitó mirar en varias direcciones, pues aquella era la primera vez que visualizaba la majestuosidad de la sala en cuestión, aunque lo había visto por televisión abierta infinidad de ocasiones, tal experiencia no se comparaba a la que podía apreciarse físicamente.

Una voz anunció la llegada del _Mediador_ del Consejo, el cual estaba encargado de administrar el curso de la reunión, quien cedía la palabra a quienes consideraba primordiales y fue entonces cuando la atención antes dispersa del anfibio se enfocó en la figura canina que se acomodaba junto al proyector céntrico del sitio, el cual carraspeó un poco antes de agradecer y nombrar a cada uno de las representantes, entre ellos al General Pepper. Dio una breve introducción al acto y explicó el motivo de la congregación hasta finalmente conceder la palabra a quien consideraba el informante clave del asunto, el cual -para completa sorpresa de Slippy y Fox- no fue otro que Beltino Toad, principal director-instructor de Space Dynamics quien presentó en el holograma los estudios que fueron realizados en las pequeñas partículas de las naves enemigas que habían logrado recuperar de la batalla ocurrida en Katina, señalando que muchos métodos de análisis tanto ortodoxos como irregulares habían sido improductivos para averiguar sus estructuras; y este fue un informe que al Consejo entero asombró y desconcertó. Con sus propias palabras afirmó que ningún tipo de lector de cualquier maquinaria había servido para estudiarlos, revelando también que las partículas recuperadas eran en realidad simples minerales propios del espacio.

—Aunque las naves que vimos ciertamente parecían hechas de aleaciones metálicas, todo indica que fueron espejismos creados por una nueva tecnología. —reafirmó Beltino sujetando entre sus dedos sus lentes con obvia frustración—. Se especula que los fenómenos de luz que vimos en estos previamente a su desaparición fueron un sistema de absorción tipo _Black Hole_ instalados en los vehículos para activarse segundos después de haber sido derribados, con el fin de no dejar huellas de su presencia ni material de investigación. Por lo tanto, me temo informarles que en lo que respecta a mecanismos de batalla no tenemos una táctica para enfrentar esta amenaza, sólo nos queda comenzar a trabajar en mecanismos de defensa para proteger nuestras naciones.

Los barullos no se hicieron esperar después de semejante declaración, aumentando la histeria colectiva. Fox y Slippy se miraron entre sí antes de volver su atención a quien le había sido cedida la palabra, a cierto representante de las naciones del planeta Fichina.

—Hemos estudiado cuidadosamente la galaxia antes y después de que ocurriera la invasión en el planeta Katina, analizando el modo en que nuestros enemigos operaron hasta entonces. El primer avistamiento de _La Estrella_ dio lugar en Corneria por encima de las capas atmosféricas en forma de una masa de luz que supera los 2.346 km de circunferencia, desintegrándose en 800 partículas radioactivas viajando a 11002 kilómetros de velocidad por segundo. —puntualizó el búfalo adulto en acento grave—. El segundo avistamiento ocurrió a 53 millones de kilómetros de Sauria en menor nivel y más tarde se llevó a cabo una serie de fenómenos de luz entre el planeta Papetoon y los sectores ⍺ y Z, más tarde nos fue informado de un nuevo avistamiento a 72 millones de kilómetros de Fortuna, el cual tomó un comportamiento en demasía desigual al resto.

En el holograma se mostró la imagen de una estrella con seis puntas del mismo tamaño que resplandecía en colores purpuras, plateados y dorados girando en dirección opuesta a las manecillas del reloj, fue un dato que no tardó en intrigar a muchos de los presentes, siendo Fox uno de ellos, pues esta anormalidad se asemejaba mucho a la nebulosa del sector X. Los murmullos se alzaron sin tardar más al ambiente hasta que el _Mediador_ tomó la palabra, silenciando los comentarios inquietos del personal.

—Ahora dejaré la palabra a cargo de la embajadora Nova Fennex, representante de la Fortaleza Galáctica Universal.

El simple nombramiento inspiró una potente tensión en el ambiente, tal que fue perceptible incluso para los guardias. Slippy sacó de su bolsillo el pequeño aparato que le había sido entregado en sus manos por Fay, el cual había estado encendido desde el momento que inició la reunión para que la fénix estuviera al pendiente de todo lo que se hablaba ahí. Realizando un proceso simple, se conectó al holograma céntrico que también envió la imagen del rostro serio de Nova a los demás hologramas, sorprendiendo a un par de especies presentes, ya que se consideraba desaparecida la raza de aquella ave en pantalla.

— _La Fortaleza agradece esta consideración, ahora sabrán lo que realmente ha estado ocurriendo en el espacio._ —comenzó, exhalando sus propias inquietudes en un suspiro apagado—. _Lamentablemente todo lo que han dicho es sólo la punta del iceberg, ya que la invasión que Katina ha enfrentado no ha sido más que una distracción. Nuestros compatriotas de Fichina han trazado una ruta de los fenómenos de luz... ahora les pido que los observen más cuidadosamente_. —Con obediencia los diferentes legisladores enfocaron su vista en la imagen que apareció, en cada holograma se mostraron fotografías de los avistamientos oficiales, dando un seguimiento ordenado a cada fenómeno hasta finalmente reunir todas las imágenes en una sola, conscientizando a quienes lo observaban de que las partículas desprendidas eran en realidad esferas que -a medida que avanzaban- iban tomando forma de naves. Fox asemejó las figuras a aquella que terminó en el hangar del Great Fox, de ello no cabía la menor duda—. _Como deben sospecharlo ahora, estos invasores aparecen con cada destello que da lugar en la galaxia, y han habido por lo menos diez avistamientos en diferentes hemisferios por todo el Sistema Lylat de diversos radios. Desconocemos la razón por la que han permanecido tranquilos hasta ahora pero cuando ataquen podrían estar decididos a destruir todas las civilizaciones existentes. Los integrantes de la Fortaleza creemos que la estrella que se formó cerca del sector X es la base de todos estos avistamientos, pues esta ha estado creciendo conforme ocurren estas extrañas explosiones cósmicas, pero es muy peligroso acercarse, ya que dos de nuestros mejores pilotos fueron absorbidos mientras volaban cerca, incluso los restos que quedaron de la antigua base espacial venomiana fueron tragados por ese fenómeno infernal._

Desconcertados, los miembros del Consejo entraron en pánico, mas la burla que deformó el rostro de la fénix provocó que nuevamente la atención de todos cayera sobre su figura proyectada en el holograma. — _En base a esto que acabo de decirles, asumo que sus fieros héroes tienen algo interesante que decirnos sobre nuestros enemigos, después de todo han tenido la dicha de conocerlos directamente._

—Concedo la palabra al líder de Star Fox. —exclamó el _Mediador_ repentinamente, y todos los representantes planetarios -sin excepción- prestaron atención al renombrado héroe del Sistema Lylat quien enseguida se reconoció incomodo; antes habían acordado que Nova haría alusión a la experiencia del equipo pero nunca esperó que la embajadora presentaría su informe de aquella manera tan brusca, tal sólo le indicaba el arduo trabajo que debería cargar a su lado desde ese momento. Recobró compostura para hablar con seguridad.

—Así es. Mi equipo ha tenido un encuentro frente a frente con una de estas naves de inusual aspecto. —aclaró—. Sin embargo, su naturaleza real aún es indefinida. Uno de mis compañeros se enfrentó a un batallón en el espacio mientras investigavamos la procedencia de estas explosiones, él afirmó que estas lanzaron un rayo contra su Arwing y a raíz de eso esas naves reflejaron su apariencia y habilidades. Nosotros luchamos contra estas Arwing y al final vimos lo que nuestros compatriotas de Katina descubrieron, pero con la forma de nuestro compañero de equipo quien continua a nuestro lado. —Fox sabía lo que se avecinaba así que tomó toda la fuerza que pudo de su voluntad para sostener lo que diría a continuación. Respiró profundo, finalmente determinado—. Y es por eso que Star Fox solicita que todo el Sistema Lylat se una para pelear contra nuestros enemigos. Es necesario que planetas rezagados de la confederación galáctica como Macbeth, Eladard, Titania e incluso Venom se conviertan en nuestros aliados.

—Entendemos la discordia que esto generaría entre nuestras naciones. —habló el General Pepper al instante, callando las prontas replicas que fueron lanzadas contra la -según irracional- petición de Fox McCloud—. Desde tiempos antiguos, estos planetas han estado en contra de los sistemas gubernamentales y han rechazado cada oferta de paz entre nuestras asociaciones planetarias y además se han atrevido aliarse con Andross en el pasado... comprendemos su inseguridad, hermanos míos. Sin embargo, las pruebas de futuras invasiones y los hechos ya ocurridos nos obligan a tomar medidas drásticas. Este no es un enemigo del que podamos hacernos cargo unos cuantos planetas, si queremos salir victoriosos y sobrevivir a algo más despiadado que las guerras que hemos librado, debemos hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias y avanzar sin temor hacia adelante. ¡Es hora de que todos luchemos como los hermanos que siempre hemos sido! ¡La unión nos hará libres!

Interrumpiendo las palabras del viejo sabueso, y consumiendo todo el oxigeno que se respiraba dentro de la enorme sala, el eco de pasos resonando estruendosamente pertenecientes a tres figuras adentrándose al Tribunal alertaron a quienes conformaban el Consejo. Cuando se acercaron hasta el _Mediador_ , una de estas figuras le miró y no dejó de vigilarlo con sus inquietantes ojos rubies, al igual que sus escoltas, dos salamandras de piel roja portando pulcros uniformes negros.

—¡Reina Zeynep, representante de Titania! —anunció el _Mediador_ tras recuperarse de la impresión provocada por la presencia de la serpiente hembra vistiendo folclóricos atuendos color crema y portando entre su llamativa túnica un par de visibles espadas curvilíneas cuyo brillo no tardó en hacer que las pieles de muchos antropomorfos se erizaran en señal de advertencia y mostraran los afilados colmillos con furia retenida. Cierto anfibio tragó saliva con dureza al sentir la tensión que se había instalado a su alrededor.

—¿General? —Slippy miró con preocupación al canino, en busca de una explicación. Pepper se meció incomodo en su lugar, tratando de mantener su postura recta e imperturbable; también le había afectado la presencia de los recién llegados.

—Hace unas semanas, cuando fue decidida la fecha de esta reunion, Corneria envió invitaciones a todos los planetas del Sistema Lylat, incluyendo aquellos que no forman parte de la alianza, pero ninguno había respondido al llamado, —Pepper hizo una pausa, su pecho llenándose de incertidumbre con cada respiración mientras miraba a la figura que continuaba avanzando al centro del tribunal— ... hasta ahora.

—¿Qué significa el título de reina? —quiso saber Fox.

—... Después de que terminara la guerra contra el Imperio de Venom, y durante la invasión de los Aparoids, Titania ha pasado por cambios severos tanto sociales como políticos, creando frecuentes guerras internas que ayudaron al exterminio de las armas biológicas que aún lo poblaban. Al final todos sus países y civilizaciones se unieron, transformándose en un sólo reino que se rige por una siniestra dictaduría llamada "Illegitimate Legacy"

Fox devolvió la mirada, intrigado por lo que aquella figura noble podría decir después de escuchar el relato de Pepper. La reina de Titania se detuvo y miró en todas direcciones, analizando a quienes integraban el Consejo con un sola sonrisa desdeñosa, enfocando su atención en el holograma donde aún permanecía la imagen de Nova quien no dudó dedicarle una mueca de desagrado al instante, pero estas señales de inconformidad a su presencia poco le importaron a la representante de Titania que se limitó a dar pasos estratégicos al centro de la espaciosa zona con calculadora indiferencia.

—Hemos escuchado rumores de que el Sistema Lylat enfrenta una crisis, y es por eso que nosotros fuimos llamados aquí, a Corneria, con nuestros enemigos. —siseó causando que una serie de gruñidos de disgusto ofrecidos por las diferentes especies mamíferas y anfibias se levantaran en medio del silencio—. Nos pareció extraño recibir una invitación tan repentina para formar parte de esta prestigiosa Congregación, ya que usualmente somos ignorados en cualquier emergencia que se presenta sobre nuestro amado sistema. Quiero decir, a ustedes no les importa lo que pueda ocurrirle a nuestro planeta mientras ustedes sobrevivan, ¿no es así? Lo han hecho siempre. No les importa que nuestra gente muera de hambre, en realidad... nos quieren muertos. No crean que nos hemos olvidado de todos los movimientos que han emprendido en nuestra contra... no crean que los titanians hemos olvidado las innumerables masacres que han practicado con nuestros hijos. ¡No hemos olvidado cuántas veces el Gobierno Galáctico ha enviado exterminadores para que destrocen las civilizaciones que han quedado en nuestro mundo! ¡Nosotros no olvidamos! ¡Titania nunca olvida! —La reina extendió una pausa, recuperándose del brote de ira que emanó de su cuerpo mientras observaba la reacción colectiva, finalmente suavizando su tono de voz—. Pero escuché que nos necesitan porque este enemigo es más fuerte que su patética alianza. Está bien, estamos dispuestos a prestarles nuestro poder...

Su respuesta causó enseguida la confusión y desconcierto de las audiencias, mas todavía se quedaron quietos quienes estaban seguros que había más en el dialogo de la rencorosa reina de Titania por ofrecer, y esta llegó con un siseo ansioso ascendiendo como una caricia por la lengua de la reptil antes de dar un paso más cerca de quien mantuvo como un objetivo especifico desde su llegada. Su mirada espesándose con efusividad vengativa a medida que levantaba su brazo en una sola dirección, casi temblando de necesidad.

—A cambio... —agregó señalando a una figura ocupando los balcones correspondientes a los legisladores cornerianos—, de la cabeza del senador Peter Anderson.

El aludido retrocedió aterrado, sin disimular un poco lo horrenda que le parecía petición semejante por parte de la serpiente, y de inmediato declaró infamia contra la reina, puntualizando sus palabras irreverencias descaradas e injuria injustificada, solicitando que fuera echada de ahí inmediatamente, asegurando que ella sólo estaba en busca del desorden público y que Titania se trataba de un planeta peligroso que no merecía misericordia de nadie. Fox dejó caer su mirada en el General Pepper, en espera de su dictamen final aunque bien sabía él no aceptaría que alguien fuera sacrificado en nombre de una propuesta como la que ofrecía la reina de Titania.

—Lamentamos mucho esto, su majestad. Pero su petición debe ser rechazada. —anunció Pepper manteniendo un semblante tranquilo dentro de su postura militar.

—Si han elegido mantener la vida de un perro rabioso, Titania no contribuirá en la salvación del Sistema Lylat y regresaremos para proteger a nuestra gente. —amenazó.

—Entonces se habrán condenado a la perdición.

—¡Pues que así sea! —exclamó la reina Zeynep cortando la atmósfera con un brazo sin apartar la mirada del General Pepper, estableciendo una actitud terminante—. ¡Titania se levantará con o sin la ayuda del Consejo! Nosotros sobreviviremos igual que antes, aprendimos a protegernos cuando todo el Sistema Lylat nos abandonó, podemos alejar a los invasores por nosotros mismos. Así que con total certeza les aseguro... —Zeynep se deslizó con gracia a un costado para dirigirse a todos los presentes sin retención—, que si uno sólo de nosotros es asesinado en nuestro camino de regreso, Titania le declarará la guerra a Corneria... y todo lo que eso implica.

Con aquella fuerte declaración, la serpiente hembra le dio la espalda a la audiencia, dispuesta a retirarse cuanto antes, ignorando sin temor o culpa la respuesta que ocasionó en los espectadores, y sus escoltas avanzaron tras ella sin apartar su mirada de enfrente. El General Pepper se encogió ligeramente en su sitio, tratando de manejar la frustración con un breve ejercicio de respiraciones. Después de presenciar el alebresto en contra de la reina de Titania y verificar la gravedad, Fox se llevó una mano a la sien mientras liberaba un quejido de desconcierto, alertando a su amigo anfibio que se mantenía junto a él.

—Esto es peor de lo que creí. —comentó, volviendo evidente la angustia que atravesaba su psiquis en esos precisos instantes. Slippy devolvió la mirada a las compuertas que los titanians habían cruzado para salir del tribunal, preocupado por las consecuencias que habían sido establecidas aquel día dentro del Consejo Lylatiano.

.

Incapaz de manejar la frustración por la que estaba siendo arrinconado, el faisán cerró los ojos un momento antes de inhalar y exhalar con pesadez. Después del relato de Mouser se pudo dar cuenta que la situación que atravesaba su antigua pandilla debía ser delicada pero jamás esperó que incluso superara sus expectativas con creces. No sabía cómo empezar a sentirse cuando tenía la mirada de todos ellos encima. Quería enfurecerse o al menos reprocharles sus acciones pero se reconoció comprensivo, aún si jamás lo fue en el pasado. Volvió a mirarlos y deseó por primera vez haber probado el tabaco para comprobar si era verdad que sus propiedades relajaban al consumidor, desgraciadamente aquello nunca lo confirmaría; aunque había un par de drogas legales que podría adquirir en Zoness con sólo pasear en los suburbios. Se acomodó en el asiento donde yacía tratando de no verse decepcionado ni fuera perceptible su repentino desvarío por las drogas legales, a esas alturas ni siquiera era consciente de su actitud relajada.

—Déjenme ver si entendí —solicitó con fingida condolencia—, hay unos tipos malos que se han aprovechado de la histeria reciente para agilizar la trata de armamento biológico, ¿no? Mientras el gobierno se ocupa de preparar a las masas para una posible guerra, ellos aprovechan su distracción y sustentan a los piratas espaciales, ¿no es así? Y ya que ustedes lo han descubierto sin estar dentro del negocio se encuentran en peligro, pues fueron acorralados aquí en Corneria por uno de esos grupos oportunistas.

—Bien, masomenos así es nuestra situación. —contestó Bowsor, incomodo con el tono despreocupado que había expresado Falco en ese momento.

—De acuerdo, eso parece grave.

—¿"Parece", Lombardi? ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! —exclamó Mouser desconcertado—. ¿Tienes idea de lo poderoso que es el crimen organizado en estas épocas? Antes no se leían muchas secciones de periódico de sujetos torturados hasta la muerte.

—No crean que no recuerdo los líos en los que nos metimos cuando existían los Hot Rodders pero lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que descubrieron algo tan grave sin necesidad de que metieran sus narices donde no les correspondía.

—Me temo que eso tiene una desagradable explicación. —dijo Kool entristecido.

—Y estoy interesado en oírla —asintió devolviendo la mirada al resto de sus amigos mientras trataba mantener intacta su compostura—, pero antes quiero saber dónde está Katt. Cuando los vi reunidos aquí pensé que también estaría con ustedes. —Kool se tensó perceptiblemente ante la mención de la felina, inquietando también a Mouser y Bowsor quienes se miraron entre sí con inseguridad. Falco continuaba escupiendo quejas infantiles hacia su mejor amiga, relatando además su último encuentro en el bar cerca del muelle hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz afligida de felino azul.

—Ojala nunca la hubiese conocido... que alguien tan cercano a nosotros sea quien nos traicione es doloroso.

—¿Qué estás... ?

—Ella fue quien nos metió en esto. —declaró sin levantar la cabeza, temblando de ira— ¡Ella es la causante de que seamos propensos a morir en manos de esos piratas!

Falco se desentendió, simplemente porque no podía creerse lo que Kool estaba afirmando; era imposible que Katt pudiera entregar a los antiguos Hot Rodders, algo así sería inconcebible, además no había manera que ella los involucrase en algo tan peligroso si ella se había retirado del negocio de mercenaria y en la actualidad se encargaba de cantar para un grupo de rock. Miró a los mejores amigos en busca de una explicación más directa y detallada, mirada que los dos enseguida interpretaron como confundida.

—Perdimos comunicación con Katt hasta hace dos semanas. —repuso Bowsor—. Luego de una grata conversación decidimos que no sería mala idea volver a reunirnos así que nos transportamos a Zoness para recordar viejos tiempos.

—Por supuesto, todo era normal hasta que unos tipos extraños nos interceptaron en el bar donde nos acomodamos. Ellos se acercaron a Katt y le pidieron que los acompañara, en ese momento ella dijo que la reunión se había terminado y se retiró pero fue cuando nos propusimos regresar a nuestros hogares que los mismos sujetos intentaron asesinarnos. Quisimos hablar de eso con Katt pero, en cambio, nos enteramos de lo que hacían esos sujetos. —agregó el pequeño roedor, intrigando a Lombardi con su relato—. No hemos vuelto a saber de Katt, y creemos que formaba parte o se involucró con ellos involuntariamente en el peor de los casos. Como sea no sabe duda que ella nos entregó.

Falco miró al gato azul quien aún temblaba en el mismo sitio dejando que una espesa bruma de incertidumbre brotara de entre su pelaje erizado y el movimiento repetitivo de su cola, evidenciando la encrucijada emocional que estaba atravesando. El joven faisán se percató al instante que se encontraba en ese estado caotico porque debía conservar fuertes sentimientos hacia Katt, así que resultaba imposible que no se sintiera traicionado por la única mujer que amó con todo su corazón, aunque bien sabía que ella podía desear no haberlos involucrado en sus problemas. Aún así era obvio que ella también estaba en problemas, por eso Falco no dudó levantarse y formular su conclusión final.

—Los ayudaré en esto, chicos. —Los ojos de los tres se iluminaron de esperanza con esta declaración—. Sin embargo, no señalaré a Katt como una traidora, es un hecho que ella intentó mantenerlos al margen pero falló en conseguirlo. Uno solo no se compara a todo un sistema criminal. A partir de ahora tendrán que moverse constantemente y no confiar en nadie que no sean ustedes mismos. Buscaré a Katt por cada planeta y estrella componiendo este inmenso universo y la obligaré hablar, no permitiré que lleve su arrogancia más lejos de lo que puede sostener. —agregó obstinadamente.

—No cambiarás nunca, ¿no es así, Falco? —dijo Kool con una sonrisa conmovida, la cual rápidamente inspiró la irritación en el cuerpo del faisán, sentimiento que fue removido cuando el felino se puso nuevamente de pie para acercarse a su antiguo líder de pandilla y ofrecerle toda la esperanza que aún poseía en sus manos—. Confío en ti —afirmó y Lombardi sostuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de fingir desdén para encaminarse de vuelta a la puerta, donde se detuvo dejando a la determinación emanar de su recta figura.

—Necesitarán armas para defenderse —evidenció—, hace poco volví a nuestra antigua guarida, permanece intacta. Diríjanse allá y tomen todos los suministros que puedan, los veré dentro de dos días en el Dander's Bar. Hagan lo que hagan, no usen comunicadores ni tarjetas personales, ¿han entendido? —Los tres asintieron, entonces la mirada de Falco se desvió al robot que todavía trabajaba en la computadora de vieja generación—. Y también, me temo que tendrán que desconectarlo a él por un tiempo, de otro modo podrían utilizarlo para rastrear su ubicación actual.

El robot detuvo su actividad tras la última oración de Falco, en reacción Kool tomó esa oxidada espalda metálica en un vano intento por tranquilizar su sensor. —De acuerdo, lo pondremos a descansar hasta que las cosas se calmen. —dijo el felino.

—No bajen la guardia —Falco les dio la espalda mientras desenfundaba su blaster, preparándose física y mentalmente para lo que estaba detrás de la puerta, aunque lo intentó le fue imposible eludir un indiscreto acento de preocupación—, manténganse a salvo para nuestra próxima reunión. Yo les cubriré la espalda ahora... por eso espero que ustedes también pongan de su parte cuando les haya abierto el camino.

—No te preocupes, Lombardi. —declaró Mouser—. Es posible que estemos oxidados pero nuestros cuerpos no han olvidado la adrenalina de escapar y sobrevivir.

—Eso es cierto. —apoyó Bowsor. Kool se limitó asentir, preparándose también. Falco bufó.

—Yo mismo les dispararé si me fallan.

Las puertas fueron abiertas violentamente para dejar entrar una bomba de humo pero Falco fue más rápido en responder con cinco disparos acertados. Dos cuerpos cayeron y Falco aprovechó la brecha para saltar a los afueras y disparar nuevamente contra los piratas que habían estado esperando afuera, envolviéndose con una fiera lucha de rayos láser que golpeaban contra los muros para dejar quemaduras calientes y que rebotaban contra un escudo de energía que Falco abrió de una pulsera que se aferraba a su muñeca, y que cubría todo su cuerpo. Cuando la zona había sido asegurada, le indicó a sus viejos camaradas salir de su escondite, y estos obedecieron en el acto con Bowsor cargando sobre su hombro el robot rojo ya desconectado. Los cuatro machos corrieron fuera del callejón siendo Falco quien les protegía la retaguardia y vigilaba los puntos altos que sugerían ser convenientes para los piratas el interceptarlos. Kool, quien corría a la cabeza, los guío hasta un nuevo callejón, cuyo sitio era donde habían estado ocultando sus naves espaciales, las cuales no tardaron en abordar antes de que Falco siquiera terminara de cruzar fuego a discreción contra los extraños encapuchados que habían sido señalado como sus enemigos.

—Dime dónde se encuentra tu equipo, te llevaré con ellos. —ofreció Kool cuando ya habían despegado las naves de Bowsor y Mouser en dirección a la atmósfera del planeta.

—Gracias pero sólo necesito que me dejes a mitad del camino.

Falco subió a uno de los alerones antes de realizar los últimos disparos y enseguida sostenerse con firmeza del borde de la cabina. Las balas de las pistolas plasma a manos de los piratas siguieron la nave de Kool pero muy pronto los perdieron de vista. Y, sobrevolando el suelo, Kool comenzó a cargar la máxima velocidad que se mostraba en la pantalla del monitor para emprender el salto al espacio una vez dejara a su antiguo líder en donde este le había indicado; se aseguró de tener todo el sistema en orden y finalmente miró a través de los cristales la silueta del faisán, enfocando su atención al frente.

—Todo este tiempo quise hablar contigo para disculparme. Lo siento, Falco... y-yo...

—Ahórrate el discurso, estás perdonado. —replicó Falco—. Siempre supe que me veías como un rival y que mi presencia te inspiraba celos debido a mi cercanía con Katt. Ella te adora, aunque realmente no lo parezca. Tal vez ahora estén separados pero pronto volverán a ser los mismos tórtolos de siempre. No me deben nada.

—... Gracias. —Kool fue incapaz de pronunciar más, todo el cúmulo de sentimientos jugando en su contra le hacía difícil desatar el nudo que se había forjado en su garganta.

—¡No reduzcas la velocidad! —solicitó con emoción— ¡Maldición! ¡Esto me trae recuerdos!

—¡Intenta no romperte una pierna! —Kool sonrió, contagiado por la felicidad del otro.

—¡No prometo nada! —exclamó Falco antes de saltar sin previo aviso del alerón y rodar por el pavimento en el momento que su cuerpo tocó el suelo. El faisán resistió girando por el suelo un par de minutos más y finalmente la velocidad redujo, encontrándose adolorido con la caída pero completamente intacto. Con una risa aducida por la adrenalina, lentamente se puso de pie para observar cómo la nave de Kool realizaba el salto satisfactoriamente, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Con una última sonrisa, Falco continuó su camino cojeando; tal vez haber obedecido a su impulso de saltar de una nave volando con semejante rapidez no hubiese sido buena idea pero nada le arrebataría el placer de haberse sentido vivo por unos instantes más a los acostumbrados en situaciones fuera de peligro.

 _"Falco"_

Aquel susurro en su cabeza detuvo su andar, devolviendo a su rostro una expresión seria. Respiró profundo, de vuelta a la realidad. Fox se enfadaría con él otra vez. Como siempre no tenía excusa por haber faltado a su palabra, sin embargo sólo podía esperar que sus acciones nuevamente fueran ignoradas. Era caprichoso y por esa misma razón no dejaría de ser testarudo al momento de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Mouser había dado al clavo, seguía buscando su lugar, y -aunque le doliera admitirlo- Star Fox no cuadraba en su definición de libertad. Aunque les estimaba como jamas estimó nada en su vida, aún no era completamente dependiente a ellos. Fue por eso que escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza tampoco le afectó en lo más mínimo, pues sentía que no le debía explicaciones por mucho que la dueña de esas capacidades mágicas fuera su compañera.

—Si puedes oírme, no le digas nada de esto a Fox. Te aseguro que no pienso esconderme, sé que hice mal pero no dejaré de hacerlo... ya deberían acostumbrarse. También sé que es irresponsable y molesto de mi parte. Lo sé mejor que nadie...

Falco continuó caminando, esta vez sin preocuparse en ocultar el dolor que aparecía después de la adrenalina. No dijo nada más, no consideró importante parlar cualquier otra cosa. Krystal abrió los ojos y un suspiro triste escapó de sus labios vulpinos; su tarea de encontrar a Falco había sido exitosa pero se encontró con algo mucho más complicado que obligarlo a volver y este hecho la desconcertó más de lo que le gustaría admitir; había impactado contra los verdaderos deseos del _ace pilot_.

.

La reunión se había terminado, por esa razón Fox suspiró de alivio cuando sintió al viento golpear su pelaje, brindándole caricias de forma ligera a su piel en el momento que emergió fuera de las pesadas estructuras y sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo de los rayos solares. Afortunadamente su petición había sido aprobada por el Consejo tras un arduo debate entre los que estaban a favor y los que estaban en contra, al final sólo llenaron un par de documentos para ser libres de llevarlo a cabo como mejor lo dispusieran. Se recordaría agradecerle al General Pepper, pues sin su ayuda incondicional no sabía cuál hubiese sido el resultado de realizar tremenda solicitud a un grupo de antropomorfos asustados. El sonido de los pasos de Slippy lo alertaron, incitándole girarse en su dirección.

—El General se tardará un poco más —informó—, por lo tanto me pidió que comenzáramos nuestra operación antes de que ocurra algo más.

—Perfecto. En marcha, Slip. —El joven anfibio asintió. Fox apenas se giró para comenzar a correr cuando su trayectoria fue interrumpida por una voz conocida.

—¿Te vas sin saludar a una vieja amiga? —Fox agitó las orejas y se tensó de pies a cabeza cuando advirtió esa figura femenina de elegante porte y sonrisa seductora que se había detenido a escasos centímetros de ellos. La hermosa zorra de pelaje cobrizo se acarició una mejilla de forma coqueta mientras con la otra se sujetaba la cadera sin perder de vista al líder de Star Fox—. Hola, Junior. No nos habíamos visto desde el asalto del avión y las aventuras que le siguieron a eso. Luces más maduro de lo que eras en aquel entonces.

—Veintisiete años hacen una gran diferencia comparado con quince*, Miss. Phoenix.

La vulpina de Papetoon sonrió complacida al saberse recordada por aquel apuesto piloto de élite, no dudando en terminar de romper la distancia que le quedaba para estar frente a frente con quien alguna vez compartió momentos inolvidables, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada al anfibio con el cual el zorro se acompañaba, y a quien desde el principio se le reconoció inquieto al ver que ella se presentara ante ellos tan repentinamente.

—Slippy Toad, ¿me equivoco?

—N-No, soy yo. ¡Mucho gusto! —replicó el joven rana, nervioso.

—Encantada, aunque no tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos bien, también te recuerdo. —Fara devolvió la mirada al vulpino—. Esperaba que vinieran a saludarme en cuanto terminó la reunión pero cuando ambos salieron sin mirar atrás supuse que no me habían visto, a pesar de que yo estaba a un _balcón_ de ustedes y el General Pepper.

—Oh, vaya. —Fox se avergonzó—. Usted disculpe, Miss. Me temo que no me percaté de su presencia, estaba tan concentrado que...

—Primero; no es necesario que me trates con tanto respeto, Fox. —le interrumpió la vulpina con un gesto sutil de su mano—. En segundo; el que me haya convertido en dueña de Space Dynamics no cambia nuestro nivel social, nunca me gustó ser venerada por las riquezas que heredé de mi padre, aún soy ciudadana de Corneria nacida en Papetoon.

—Entonces... Fara. —Fox se rindió ante la tentación y la dama papetoniana sintió a la nostalgia nacer en forma de calidez dentro de su vientre cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios del líder de Star Fox otra vez. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho entre los dos pero para ella era como volver al pasado ahora que se reencontraban, y después de ver el hombre en quien Fox McCloud se había convertido, realmente se arrepintió de haber perdido contacto con él todos esos años—. Me alegra volver a verte.

—Ten por seguro que seguiremos en el mismo barco de ahora en adelante, pues como jefa de Space Dynamics estaré a cargo de ofrecerles armamento y maquinaria para la guerra que se avecina. —afirmó—. Y, como muestra de ello, quiero que aceptes esto. —Fara le tendió al líder un estuche, cuyo peso Fox comparó al instante con el del blaster. No fue una sorpresa encontrar un arma de plasma en su interior pero el diseño no tardó en resultarle atractivo, en especial si consideraba que había sido fabricado con las estrictas indicaciones de Fara Phoenix, una prodigio en la tecnología militar—. Su nombre es Ultramidna versión BETA, aún es experimental pero es uno de mis mejores trabajos y espero que los ayude en la batalla como sólo un juguete de Space Dynamics puede hacer.

Fox guardó el arma en el estuche de nuevo, sonriendo. —¿Puedes garantizarlo?

—Confío en mis habilidades. También estaré monitoreando su uso, ¿sabes? Por lo tanto ansío haya un excelente resultado.

—... Gracias, Fara.

—Es un placer... Fox. —asintió la joven vulpina, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en las hondas pupilas de aquel codiciado piloto a quien todo Corneria respetaba y admiraba. Ninguno nunca se imaginó que volverían a encontrarse así, frente a frente, sin títulos u obligaciones, tan sólo dando seguimiento a una misma causa sin darle prioridad a la misma. Y en ese momento la dama papetoniana en verdad deseó que ese momento durara y no se viesen obligados a separarse de nuevo sin tener en claro la fecha de su siguiente reunión.

* * *

*La política no es algo que me interese tanto, ni mucho menos algo que acostumbre escribir, por eso de antemano me disculpo si cometí alguna imprudencia sobre su modo de emplearse en una sociedad, tomando en cuenta lo complicadas que deben ser las leyes que maneja Corneria. En fin.

*Basándome en la edad que surca Fox durante el comic " _Farewell Beloved Falco_ " y el curso de tiempo transcurrido entre Advertures y Assault, para agregar a Fara tuve que darle una edad más temprana dentro de los sucesos del primer comic de Star Fox que fue lanzado como propaganda del SNESS.


	10. X

**Notas Iniciales** : ¡Me había olvidado de actualizar esta historia! Como sea, ya está aquí.

By the way, a big thank you to _**Professor Slaad**_ for his comment in the previous chapter, really thank you for taking the trouble to read this humble story despite being written in another language.

* * *

Cap 10. **Hermandad Estelar**.

No hizo falta más que un par de pasos para que finalmente se plantara frente a las compuertas del Great Fox y, aunque no estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería una vez se encontrara de frente a sus compañeros de equipo ni se inquietara por las explicaciones que tuviese que dar, Falco sintió una extraña incomodidad cernirse sobre su cuerpo que se apartaba mucho del dolor muscular que sufría. Miró a un costado y se quedó quieto cuando visualizó a Fox y Slippy acercándose, quienes -al verlo- no tardaron en reaccionar.

—¡Falco! —exclamó el joven rana echándose a correr hacia él. Fox continuo caminando con tranquilidad mientras el faisán simplemente esperaba—. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estábamos muy preocupados. Primero el General Pepper, luego Star Lynx y el Consejo... y esa chica de la Fortaleza... ¡es un desastre, te digo! ¡Deberías ser más considerado!

—Tranquilo, Slip. Ya se lo explico yo —se ofreció Fox, percatándose al instante de la expresión que había adoptado el rostro de su amigo con el intento de explicación ofrecido por Slippy—. La situación actual se encuentra en crisis y necesitamos la mayor fluidez posible en el equipo. El Consejo aprobó un tratado de paz temporal con los planetas adversarios así que viajaremos a estos para charlar con sus principales representantes y haremos de ello nuestra prioridad. Por lo cual a partir de hoy Star Lynx, un equipo mercenario con tres integrantes, se mezclará con Star Fox a fin de agilizar este trabajo. Una de ellas es un ave fénix —Falco entró en shock con aquel informe y eso Fox lo notó—, es embajadora de la Fortaleza Galáctica Universal que, según se nos ha dicho, alberga a todas las aves del Sistema Lylat consideradas extintas.

—¿Qué... ? Eso...

—Ya que eres un ave, ella insistió que Star Lynx y Star Fox debieran trabajar juntos. De alguna manera, si no te hubieses aparecido en el tiempo establecido, la colaboración de la Fortaleza se habría esfumado y todo este movimiento habría sido en vano.

—Yo no tenía idea de que...

—Como sea —le interrumpió después de un suspiro—, ¿cuento contigo?

Las miradas de Fox y Falco hicieron contacto unos instantes, lapso de tiempo que bastó para que Falco respondiera afirmativamente al interrogante de Fox con un breve movimiento de cabeza, el cual también fue suficiente para satisfacer la ansiedad exigente del vulpino. Sólo hasta entonces los tres que yacían en la entrada se percataron de la presencia de cierta telepata que había permanecido observando la escena en silencio.

—Ellas se encuentran en la Sala de Comando —informó a sus compañeros de equipo, prestando especial atención al faisán—. Ya les he dicho que Falco ha vuelto de su misión, pero me temo que para la embajadora la paciencia no es una virtud.

—En ese caso, no hay razón para hacerla esperar más —declaró el líder del grupo, absolutamente convencido de que Nova Fennex no era la única que estaba impaciente por ver a un miembro de su especie, después de todo Falco no dudó adelantarse al andar de todos ellos una vez subieron a cubierta y se internaron al cuarto de control del Great Fox.

Como bien lo había dicho Krystal, Star Lynx se encontraba dentro; Miyu había estado descansando en una de las sillas disponibles, Fay estuvo junto a ROB midiendo con ayuda de una cinta hologramica sus extremidades metálicas mientras que la alta fénix admiraba la vista a través de los enormes cristales hasta que delató la presencia de aquel a quien no dudó acercarse con una sonrisa más confiada para detenerse justo delante suyo. Falco, por otro lado, aún se reconocía incapaz de recuperarse del shock, simplemente anonadado con el hecho de ver a un ave como aquella hembra. Ella era mucho más alta que él y su extravagante plumaje rojo la hacía resaltar debido al contraste que hacía entre los colores pálidos del sitio. Falco jamás había visto a un ave con un pico tan oscuro.

—Mi nombre es Nova Fennex. Ansiaba conocerte, Falco Lombardi —dijo tendiéndole la mano sin romper el semblante respetuoso que escaseó en ella cuando se presentó a Star Fox por primera vez, y verlo así sólo reafirmó las sospechas de McCloud sobre las aves.

—Mucho gusto, supongo. —Falco respondió al saludo de forma mecánica, en un vano intento por mantener su porte sereno. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el suspenso e intriga generado en la espera de este extraño encuentro fue cortado abruptamente por el silencio compartido de ambas aves. Ni Falco ni Nova se atrevieron a decir más palabras.

—De acuerdo, el plan es este. —declaró Fox más tarde, cuando la nave insignia había despegado y había sido puesto en órbita tras un par de presentaciones más entre los nuevos integrantes del equipo—. Tenemos cuatro planetas fuera de la alianza. Eladard, Macbeth, Titania y Venom. Titania ha desarrollado tecnologías y fuerzas militares que podrían sernos útiles contra los invasores, y se ha presentado ante el Consejo pero es un hecho que llegar a un acuerdo con su dictaduria se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que exigen a cambio de su ayuda? —cuestionó Miyu, curiosa.

—La cabeza de un senador corneriano, lo solicitó públicamente, y amenazó con declarar la guerra al gobierno regente ante la menor intimidación contra sus pueblos ahora que han rechazado cualquier tipo de acuerdo.

—No puede ser. —comentó Fay con frustración.

—En vista de esto, sólo nos quedan tres planetas. Debemos dividirnos para visitarles.

—Venom es un planeta peligroso. —mencionó Nova de pronto—. Es el infierno en la galaxia, no hay manera de que un grupo de nosotros descienda allí por su cuenta. Sugiero nos preocupemos por ellos al final.

—No contamos con el tiempo que quisiéramos. —espetó Fox—. Yo tampoco me siento cómodo con enviar a un pequeño grupo nuestro pero...

—Apoyo la idea de Nova. —opinó Slippy—. Eladard y Macbeth son patrias más flexibles, no tendríamos problema en enviar grupos pequeños pero, a diferencia de estos, Venom es primitivo, cuenta con civilizaciones sanguinarias, enraizadas a sus costumbres. Los invasores no son bienvenidos ahí, especialmente después de la caída del Imperio.

—Ya que estaremos poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo es mejor estructurar un plan de acción antes de entrar a la atmósfera de Venom, de cualquier modo el futuro de esta unión depende de nosotros—afirmó Krystal. Fox asintió.

—¿Cómo podríamos establecer un contacto con los habitantes de Venom? —se cuestionó el líder vulpino en voz alta mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón—. Será difícil convencerlos de escucharnos, especialmente si nos reconocen.

—Podríamos... —Slippy guardó silencio al instante, inseguro. Fox agitó una de sus orejas en dirección al anfibio, intrigado.

—¿Tienes una idea en mente, Slip? Me gustaría escucharla.

—B-Bueno... podría no ser la mejor opción pero —Slippy dudó unos instantes más en hablar, nervioso con la atención que recibía de todos los miembros del equipo, pero finalmente desechó sus temores y levantó la frente en alto—, ¿y si... y si usamos a Oikonny?

—¿Se te aflojó un tornillo o algo? —cuestionó Falco a modo de protesta.

—¿Te refieres al primate que intentó levantar una revolución, Andrew Oikonny, a _ese_ mono? —cuestionó Miyu incrédula, Fay miró fijamente al joven rana quien se encogió en su sitio con evidente pánico. Fox lo consideró con detenimiento.

—Tengo entendido que él fue retirado a una prisión de alta seguridad en Corneria tras su fallido levantamiento. —recordó Fox—. Después de que su nave fuera destruida por los Aparoids en Fortuna logró escapar en un vehiculo distinto y fue alcanzado por la milicia. No lo había pensado pero él sirvió de medio para inspirar respeto por parte del ejercito venomiano sobre Star Wolf... —el vulpino levantó la mirada—, podría funcionar.

—¿Y cómo piensan llegar hasta él? —Nova quiso saber—. Seguro que el Peludo Mayor* estará ocupado en otros asuntos ahora que ha finalizado la reunión con el Consejo, dudo que cualquier otra figura de autoridad tenga la intención de prestarnos su ayuda.

—Contactaremos a Peppy. —replicó Fox con seguridad—. Estoy seguro que él podrá alistarnos una visita con Oikonny sin problemas. Peppy y el General Pepper han sido amigos desde hace tiempo, estoy seguro que eso basta para que sea muy influyente en las fuerzas.

—¿El _dentón_?—cuestionó la fénix alzando una ceja.

—Nova —Fay intentó calmar el acento escéptico de su compañera de equipo, pues sabía bien que cuando la fénix iniciaba los insultos era difícil cerrarle el pico y no le convenía a ninguna atenerse a la amabilidad de los héroes.

—Para formar el segundo grupo, necesitaré de alguien pacifico y persuasivo. —Fox no tardó en elegir a su candidato—. Krystal, tú liderarás el grupo que se dirigirá a Macbeth, Fay y Falco actuarán como tus escoltas. Sé que eres consciente pero quiero que consigas su participación sin importar el costo. No podemos permitir que otro planeta se suma a la lista de bajas.

—Entendido. —Krystal asintió con determinación.

—Miyu, Slippy y yo nos dirigiremos a Eladard para entablar una conversación con su Gobernador. Y usted, embajadora, le pediré amablemente que permanezca a bordo del Great Fox, donde se mantendrá a salvo.

—He vigilado naves más grandes —replicó Nova—, te aseguro que puedo asistirles en caso de que se presenten complicaciones. —El ave miró de reojo al robot que yacía enfocado en sus actividades—. Además, sospecho que su amigo necesitará una mano en reparaciones más tarde, así que yo me encargo de él.

—¿Hay alguna duda sobre el plan? —cuestionó Fox a los presentes antes de ponerse de pie y comprobar que todo había quedado claro—. Excelente. ¡Hagamos esto, equipo!

El grupo rompió el circulo, dirigiéndose al hangar a máxima velocidad mientras Nova se cruzaba de brazos y los observaba marchar en silencio. Slippy saltó la mesa que se interponía en su camino para posteriormente unirse de forma presurosa a la fila encabezada por McCloud, con un gesto agotado plasmado en la cara. Miyu y Fay rieron, jugueteando como dos crías en medio de una prueba de valor campestre hasta el momento que se separaron para tomar sus propias naves de batalla. Star Fox y Star Lynx tomaron sus posiciones antes de despegar a toda velocidad hacia la galaxia donde los grupos de tres integrantes asignados se separaron para llevar a cabo su misión. Nova observó la imagen de las seis naves desaparecer en el radar del Great Fox y con gesto indiferente perdió su vista en las estrellas que tintineaban del otro lado de los cristales mientras ROB continuaba trabajando; sus pensamientos dispersándose a la misma velocidad que un meteorito que desciende contra el núcleo de un planeta desierto. Y en silencio, se preguntaba si lograría cumplir su verdadera misión a tiempo.

.

El sonido constante de rocas impactando unas con otras junto al inconfundible ruido de maquinaria en funcionamiento era la principal ambientación que llenaba la habitación más alta de la torre, una de las muchas construcciones que decoraban las tierras mineras de Macbeth y cuya estructura estaba diseñada para ofrecer vigilancia a los trabajadores, así como administrar el destino de los minerales adquiridos en la zona. El capitán Frederick Müller, antiguo general de brigada, ya estaba acostumbrado visualizar a esas manadas de lobos laborar las tierras negras con una maestría de muchos años y ya era incapaz de compadecerse o siquiera mover la cabeza de forma negativa, pues el planeta se recuperaba gracias a esos machos y hembras tercos que trabajaban día a día en terrenos áridos. Comprendía que pasadas guerras y el abandono del Gobierno Galáctico habían influenciado a que Macbeth cruzara depresiones que parecían interminables pero podía asegurar -sin temor a equivocarse- que la presencia de los miembros de Star Fox en su oficina era una señal positiva aunque un añejo orgullo insistiera en demostrar lo contrario. Sin embargo, las palabras que esa vulpina había escogido para informar el estado del Sistema Lylat lo hacía mantenerse firme en la creencia de que por fin volvían a ser sólidos para la galaxia, que el planeta había dejado de ser transparente y sin valor para otros lylatianos.

—Los habitantes de este y otros poblados se esfuerzan, ¿saben? —comentó, consciente de que rodeaba el tema y que probablemente sonaría rezagado y distante—. Tras la Guerra hubo muchos levantamientos rebeldes pero la democracia vuelve a estabilizarse. Antes de la guerra no había un propósito dentro de los ciudadanos, ninguno más que aceptar la muerte dentro de la esclavitud. Los macbethianos habían comenzado a perder la esperanza en sus líderes. ¿Cómo confiar en quienes no viven la desesperación y el hambre constantemente? ¿Qué pueden saber de la vida individuos que se exceden mientras pisotean a las clases bajas? ¿Qué derecho tienen de escupirnos en la cara? Han sido pensamientos que se han llevado el orgullo y la moral de todas las especies que habitan este planeta. Y no los culpo y jamás los culpe de sentirse traicionados, porque la verdad es más dura que una roca y más destructora que un desastre natural, y los daños que causan hacen que una mente joven llena de anhelos se derrumbe con la realidad.

—Macbeth puede ser restaurado —intervino Krystal, acercándose hasta el capitán a cargo de manera sigilosa. Apenada intentó mantener su mirada sobre aquel primate quien -lejos de estar herido por las balas y los puñales de la guerra- el daño ocasionado en su alma por la negligencia de todo un sistema era tan profundo que la vulpina se sintió identificada con esa desconfianza y aquel dolor que el primate estaba necio a mantener sobre su deteriorada coraza de hombre inquebrantable—. Tal vez no pueda garantizar que todo será como antes, mucho menos puedo decirle que esta tiranía desaparecerá por completo, pero todo inicia con la primera onda en el agua y el primer paso revolucionará los desperfectos. Sólo debemos ser persistentes hasta lograr ese cambio tan deseado.

—Hablas como una locutora de la felicidad —observó Frederick sonriendo con suavidad, un gesto casi conmovido, casi de aceptación—. Mas me temo que todo Macbeth ya está harto de las promesas vacías. Ni siquiera una hermosa joven como tú podría curar tantos años de sufrimiento, tantos siglos de sumisión... Andross murió y eso para Macbeth fue un golpe eléctrico, muchos lo apoyaban y muchos confiaron que su imperio traería el cambio verdadero, es decir, Corneria ya había hecho suficiente. Pero el resultado es irrebatible y lo han aceptado con el tiempo. Sin embargo, todo volvió a ser igual, Corneria nos manipuló y cuando finalmente logramos echarlos Corneria nos pide ayuda para superar una guerra en la que probablemente no necesitamos involucrarnos. Conveniente, ¿no?

—Todo el Sistema Lylat está en peligro.

—Y es por eso que están aquí —afirmó Müller devolviendo a su rostro una sonrisa antes de girarse y enfrentar la mirada determinada -firme pero no agresiva- de la vulpina—. Arriesgando sus vidas, ya que seguía siendo probable que alguien intentase tomar sus cabezas ante la menor oportunidad, y eso es lo peor, se anunciaron y entraron a Macbeth conscientes de que un rencor tan fuerte no desaparece tan rápido. Tuvieron agallas para enviar sólo a tres de sus miembros. —El primate le dirigió una mirada rápida a Falco y Fay que esperaban cerca, serios y relajados aunque alertas. Frederick Müller volvió a darles la espalda tomando un respiro para finalmente tomar su decisión final. —Cierto es que mi palabra no servirá de mucho pero soy el contacto más próximo al gobernador regente de todo Macbeth, así que espero que el resultado de esta visita no se trate de un fallo colosal.

Falco y Fay -al igual que Krystal- enseguida reaccionaron a estas últimas palabras y no evitaron mirarse entre si por unos momentos. Acaso, ¿acababa de aceptar combatir hombro con hombro junto a Corneria? La dama ceriniana no permitió que la sorpresa la alejara lejos de la situación actual y no dudó asegurarse antes de que se creara falsas ilusiones. —¿Eso significa... ?— Sin embargo, no logró terminar su pregunta cuando fue interrumpida.

—Macbeth aceptará formar parte de la alianza —declaró, ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha.

.

Una carcajada rasposa emergió fuera de la garganta del gobernador Bernard Gilardon, un voluptuoso jabalí que parecía deshacerse con el aroma a licor pululando en el ambiente después de haber escuchado las palabras que había permitido a McCloud ofrecerle. A su lado su acompañante -un atractivo zorro de pelaje plateado, considerable estatura y con un marcado porte militar- no parecía inmutarse por el mal comportamiento de su jefe, mas bien mostraba una ligera sonrisa divertida por la manera en que el jabalí estampaba su tarro contra la mesa mientras se ahogaba de risa. Miyu hizo mala cara, recordando con acidez lo mucho que odiaba a los porcinos. Slippy contuvo la respiración en un intento por controlar su ansiedad. Fox, por su parte, no supo cómo sentirse al respecto. No había sido difícil entrar a Eladard ni mucho menos convencer a los oficiales de ser escoltados hasta las oficinas del gobernador en funciones. De echo, había sido aquel zorro -que ahora ofrecía un pañuelo al alcohólico jabalí- quien les recibió y trajo hasta allí sin siquiera cuestionar el motivo de su visita, pues parecía anticiparse a cada acontecimiento que ocurría a su alrededor con una servicialidad incondicional. Fox no dejaba de pensar en lo torcida que debía ser esa amabilidad que profesaba, desde que lo vió su presencia le hizo sentir intranquilo ya que esas pupilas frías resguardaban a una criatura cizañosa capaz de ocultar una sed insaciable; al identificarlo con esas características Fox comprendió que no podía fiarse de él sin importar que pareciera un sujeto dedicado a su trabajo, además había un aura peculiar en él que le recordaba lejanamente a la sensación que le inspiró Krystal el día que la conoció. Dudaba que se tratase de alguien alarmante pero, por si acaso, reforzó sus barreras mentales.

—¡Venga, Apostolo! —exclamó el jabali golpeando groseramente el brazo de su guardián cuando este trató ofrecerle una mano para levantarle—. ¡Estamos ante los reconocidos Star Fox! No quiero que piensen que soy una basura sin valor, después de todo han tenido que viajar hasta aquí sólo para decirnos que Corneria está pidiendo nuestra ayuda.

—Y yo sería incapaz de arruinar su momento. —El zorro se inclinó ligeramente.

—Mas te vale o te castigaré, hijo de puta. —Bernard gruñó, el sonido de sus dientes chocando entre si mientras tomaba equilibrio—. Y ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

—Star Fox, señor. Quieren que Eladard acepte firmar una alianza temporal.

—¡He! Tan atento y encantador como siempre. Recuerdame darte cariño cuando todo esto termine.

—Si, mi señor—respondió el zorro agregando una suave reverencia, todavía sin mirarlo, ni a su jefe ni a nadie, luciendo vacío y distante. Fox se incomodó con la escena.

—¡No puedo decir que no estoy sorprendido! ¡Finalmente los cornerianos han accedido a ponerle atención a este planeta decrepito, y han enviado a Star Fox para comunicárnoslo personalmente! —El jabali rompió a carcajadas una vez más, tambaleándose al caminar, dando un sorbo descuidado a su tarro de licor—. ¡Vaya suceso, eh!

—¿Asumo que tengo su aprobación, Sir. Gilardon? —Fox quiso asegurarse.

—Ew, eso depende —espetó el jabalí con un gesto desdeñoso, las orejas de Fox se levantaron en respuesta—. Me he hecho cargo de este basurero por muchos años, ¿sabes? Las fabricas por esta y muchas otras zonas ya no están produciendo como deberían, hacen falta materiales, instalaciones nuevas, personal y una pequeñísima-enorme lista por revelar, pero apuesto estos colmillos desgastados —Bernard señaló los dos huesos que sobresalían de su trompa sucia—, a que ya estaban enterados. Así que moveré las tropas con una ligera condición. Quiero que Eladard sea aceptado en el Consejo Galáctico.

Fox dejó que sus orejas se hicieran hacia atrás en señal de enojo contenido mientras sus facciones se deformaban en una mueca de total desaprobación, mas su reacción poco pareció importarte al jabalí delante suyo.

—¡Este planeta aún contiene riquezas que nadie en el Sistema Lylat podría imaginarse! Si tan sólo los inversionistas de Corneria se dieran cuenta del potencial que desbordan nuestras empresas no se arrepentirían en donar su generosa economía a nuestra causa, pero aquí estamos pudriéndonos en el olvido y la pobreza. —Gilardon se balanceó de forma dramática sobre su lugar, extendiendo los brazos a cada costado—. ¡Sería un desperdicio que estas importantes cadenas productoras fueran ignoradas!

Slippy miró hacia su líder, evidenciando su negativa en el asunto, pero del mismo modo una ola de incertidumbre abundaba en su mirada. Los tres sabían que esta petición sólo era un chantaje para obligar al Consejo responder por una ayuda que seguramente sería inepta y poco competente, mas eran conscientes de las opciones nulas con las cuales contaban en la actualidad. El tiempo estaba encima y el gobierno de Corneria no iba estar dispuesto a cumplir caprichos de planetas oportunistas como Eladard. Fox trató de relajarse antes de atreverse articular palabras, de todos modos su prioridad había sido obtener la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible y una promesa desesperada no era algo que valiera sin siquiera haberlo hablado anticipadamente con el General Pepper; y esto podía ser considerado un absurdo juego de crías que no convocaría una consecuencia contra él o su equipo.

—El Consejo ha pedido su participación por una razón —dijo en acento convincente, mas Apostolo afiló la mirada con su postura firme y -por muy extraño que pareciera- McCloud se sintió frío en el breve instante que sus miradas se cruzaron—, la llamada va dirigida a quien la tome. No escatimaré si usted no lo hace.

—¡Excelente! —alegó el gobernador terminando de un trago lo que quedaba de licor en su tarro antes de azotarlo de nuevo contra la superficie de la mesa.

* * *

*Para Nova, "Peludo Mayor" funciona como un insulto hacia el General Pepper.


	11. XI

Cap 11. **Desilusión**

Transcurrieron veinticuatro horas sin grandes cambios. El informe de Star Fox sobre su misión exitosa fue enviada a Corneria y en menos de siete horas se hicieron los preparativos para incluir a los ejércitos de Macbeth y Eladard en los planes de batalla trazados, mas las presentaciones y demás formalidades tardarían en culminar por completo. El mensaje de emergencia que había sido enviado a Peppy con la solicitud de visitar la penitenciaria corneriana expandió el tiempo de espera, razón por la que Fox se vio en la necesidad de controlar la ansiedad del equipo sobre un rechazo inminente, cuya preocupación también había estado presente en su cerebro cuando la respuesta fue escueta y sin esperanza. Debido a ello Fox quiso que se instalaran en tierra firme con la intención de reabastecer víveres y demás detalles mientras esperaban. Slippy había salido temprano al día siguiente a causa de la visita sorpresa que Amanda -como toda novia impaciente- había llevado a cabo después de que conversaran por teléfono y Slippy le asegurase estaría ocupado realizando reparaciones. Miyu y Fay arrastraron a Nova hasta el centro comercial de Zoness más cercano en medio de engaños, llevándose a una sorprendida Krystal también. Falco no había hecho más que encerrarse en su habitación alegando aguardar por el próximo vuelo mientras Fox se ocupaba de probar el Ultramidna en el campo de tiro de la nave nodriza.

Fox no negaría que el silencio y quietud era confortable en esos momentos de incertidumbre pero ni siquiera los rayos color purpura de su reciente adquisición perforarían la tensión que estaba pesando sobre sus hombros. Mientras ROB monitoriaba la trayectoria y daño que ocasionaban los rayos en los objetivos de prueba, Fox disparaba de forma versátil conforme lo iba consintiendo, pues el arma vibraba con cada descarga y no quería que la vibración lo hiciera fallar un tiro para desviarse hacia el techo. Por un momento sintió el impulso de abandonar la nave en busca de un poco de aire fresco y de la deliciosa brisa que seguramente le concedería una playa de las tantas que conformaban ese planeta, pero aunque le apeteciera distraer su cabeza de pensamientos innecesarios, simplemente olvidar la responsabilidad que cada movimiento arrastraba consigo era imposible. Tras aspirar un poco del aire acondicionado llenando la habitación disparó de nuevo, observando con decepción el fallo que ROB le señaló con complicadas formulas numéricas que incluían la distancia y velocidad del proyectil. Suspiró y se quitó el visor del rostro, dejándolo colgar alrededor de su cuello.

—Es impresionante la potencia del juguete que llevas ahí. —La voz de Falco logró hacer que se sobresaltara un poco con sorpresa. Miró hacia las escaleras, visualizándolo bajar el último escalón—. ¿Ese será nuestro próximo armamento? Me gusta.

—Veo que estabas enterado de su adquisición.

—Slippy lo mencionó cuando nos quedamos solos durante la cena. —Falco se alzó de hombros antes de cruzarse de brazos—. Y también dijo que te lo entregó Fara Phoenix personalmente pero no quiso decirme nada más. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una antigua novia?

—Te equivocas —Fox volvió a colocarse el visor, precediendo a realizar otro disparo contra los objetivos móviles, esperó por el análisis de ROB antes de continuar—, ella es una amiga que conocí durante mi tiempo en la academia.

—Así que tienen una historia juntos, jamas me lo hubiese imaginado. Aunque intuyo que ahí hay algo más que no me quieres decir ¿eh, picarón?

Fox estuvo cerca de realizar el siguiente disparo cuando prefirió girarse a mirar sobre el hombro a su amigo, quien se había retirado a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos colocados contra la pared. Pensó en ignorar su comentario pero al final no se resistió a responder.

—Es extraño que vengas a mi buscando esta clase de conversación, Falco. —El faisán volvió alzarse de hombros desinteresadamente—. ¿Zoness activó tu sentimentalismo? —bromeó.

—Sólo es curiosidad. No te hará daño abrir tu corazón conmigo en ese aspecto de vez en cuando. ¿Es malo sentir interés por la vida amorosa de mi líder?

Fox bufó con diversión sin reconocer el extraño cosquilleo que tomó lugar en su estomago después de haber escuchado las palabras del faisán. —Veo que también tienes ese encanto. —comentó en acento sarcástico para enseguida enfocarse en el Ultramidna. —Ella me gustaba, fue la primer hembra de la que me enamoré pero lo nuestro jamás pudo ser.

—¿Ah, si? —cuestionó Falco dubitativo. Fox se acomodó el visor de manera distraída.

—Me rechazó. —dijo. Ante tal confesión, Falco sintió a las plumas superiores de su cabeza erizarse con espanto por un instante—. Cuando me confesé a ella ese fue mi resultado así que jamas tuvimos algo memorable lejos de nuestra amistad.

—Vaya mierda. Y yo estoy aquí tocando la herida.

—He, no te preocupes. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en realidad estoy aliviado de que entre nosotros nunca hubiese existido nada, habría sido mucho más difícil separarme de ella cuando tomé la decisión de revivir este equipo y aventurarme al espacio exterior.

—Mantener una relación en medio de la guerra es lo peor que un mercenario puede hacer.

—Supongo que debes decirlo por experiencia —dijo el vulpino con cuidado, colocando el seguro al arma aún dándole la espalda a su compañero de equipo, su mente siendo acariciada por la curiosidad que comenzaba a ser el centro de sus acciones—. Jamás... —Fox lo pensó un poco más hasta que finalmente se decidió hablar—... jamás nos has dicho qué relación compartiste con Katt, cuando los vimos combatir juntos por primera vez no parecían ser simples amigos...

—No seas estúpido, ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, claro que hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos amigos con beneficios pero no me gusta hablar de eso.

—... Ya veo. —Fox se incomodó con esta declaración. Pensó en retirar el seguro del arma para continuar su prueba pero se arrepintió y esta vez se animó girarse para mirar a Falco de frente—. No tenía idea de que...

—Descuida, tampoco es para tanto. —Las orejas y cola de Fox se crisparon por un momento cuando advirtieron la cercanía del joven ave quien casi le arrebató el arma BETA de las manos—. Quiero probarlo yo también —agregó, ignorando la reacción del vulpino—. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar instrucciones por esta ocasión. ¿Quieres decirme qué hacer?

—Oh. —Fox se recuperó a tiempo para quitarle el seguro al gatillo del arma con un sencillo movimiento dactilar—. Presiona este botón de aquí para activar el plasma, para cargar usa esta pequeña palanca, manténla abajo y suéltala para liberar el disparo —señaló con calma, Falco siguió sus movimientos con atención. —Si quieres usar balas de pólvora presiona este otro botón; purpura plasma y rojo pólvora. Este cristal azul sirve para detonar los explosivos cuando se encuentran a una distancia optima, no debes rozarlo a menos que hayas lanzado las bombas con este pestillo de acá, ya que reacciona al menor tacto podría modificar el sistema de disparo a uno más letal capaz de perforar un muro así que ten cuidado.

—Complicado. —Falco retuvo un suspiro—. El blaster no tiene tantas modalidades.

—Conociéndote, te acostumbrarás con un par de disparos. —Fox sonrió y se retiró a un banco mientras Falco se colocaba en posición—. ¿No usarás el visor? —cuestionó burlón.

—Cállate, no lo necesito para probar un arma —replicó de mal humor, minutos después ya estaba disparando a los objetivos móviles.

Fox se rió y tomó asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo mientras ROB continuaba analizando los disparos realizados en el campo. Falco profirió dos groserías cuando sin querer cambió los rayos por las balas y volvió a maldecir al darse cuenta que colocó el seguro. Fox agitó la cabeza con negación sin borrar su sonrisa antes de darse cuenta que estaba disfrutando demasiado aquel momento, no se percató cuándo fue que sus hombros dejaron de sentirse tensos. La compañía de Falco era reconfortante, parecía mentira que al principio no se llevaban nada bien; en el pasado Falco pudo haber preferido habitar la cárcel de por vida -o servir a un empresa de cosméticos con todo y sus horribles uniformes- que acompañarlo en una misma habitación de la nave nodriza por más de doce minutos completamente a solas. Resultaba incluso irreal que su relación diese un giro semejante. Peppy había dicho que ellos eran el núcleo principal de unión en el equipo y que sin ellos el equilibrio no podría mantenerse largo tiempo intacto, este hecho no quería decir que Slippy o Krystal no fueran importantes miembros también pero el líder y _ace pilot_ actuaban como un campo de fuerza, uno que se alimentaba de su amistad y fuerzas individuales, por lo que sin esta cubierta protegiéndolo, el resto de mecanismos yacerían frágiles e indefensos.

—Me rindo —espetó Falco de pronto, devolviendo a Fox al presente para encontrar al faisán acercándose hasta su posición—. Toma tu estúpida arma, no me interesa usarla. —Falco lanzó el ultramidna a las manos de Fox, confiando en sus reflejos, y este la recibió verificando si el seguro estaba puesto para empezar. —De todas maneras no la necesito cuando puedo luchar todo lo que me apetezca en el aire —agregó con obstinación.

—No era lo que esperabas ¿eh? No puedes dominar el sistema de un arma con simple fuerza de voluntad, yo he tenido que probarla momentos previos a este.

—Solo cállate, ¿quieres? —Fox se dejó reír en respuesta, divertido con la actitud de su _ace pilot_. En momentos así agradecía haber tomado la decisión de reanudar Star Fox.

—¡McCloud! —el llamado de Miyu alertó a los dos, la lince había bajado las escaleras de forma apresurada, sosteniéndose del barandal con firmeza—. ROB ha recibido un mensaje de tu mentor. Ya tiene una respuesta. —Fox no tardó en ponerse de pie y dirigirse junto con Falco a las escaleras donde Miyu les esperaba.

.

Las compuertas hacia los reforzados reclusorios se abrieron y el aire acondicionado alborotó el pelaje del vulpino sin consideración, no pudo evitar reaccionar ante este cubriéndose una oreja y dirigiéndole una mirada indignada a la parte superior de la puerta mientras su acompañante avanzaba de forma inmutable, seguramente acostumbrado a la fuerte descarga de aire como primer recibimiento. Después de haber esperado en la sala, cruzar el escaner y llenar el papeleo necesario, Fox fue escoltado por los extensos pasillos -además de varios elevadores- hasta lo que sugería ser la solitaria sala de interrogación, pues tal parecía que en aquel edificio no estaban permitidas las visitas, a menos que el prisionero fuera considerado un testigo precioso sobre sucesos de alta confidencialidad. Fox sintió en su pecho una ligera opresión cuando vislumbró a quien sería su propio atestiguante. Sentado en la silla sin muchos ánimos el simio delataba una condición lejana a la que fue su ideal en el pasado, lucía tan fatigado, tan desinteresado, que McCloud no dudó un momento que estuviera sufriendo las primeras etapas de la depresión, pues carecía de la impertinencia que tantas veces le había visto ejercer dentro de la batalla. Andrew Oikonny vestía un uniforme gris que ayudaba a resaltar su característica piel roja, amplificando la melancolía dominando su rostro, y verlo así era peor de lo que el líder de Star Fox esperó.

El guardia que le escoltó hasta ahí le miró con una expresión severa, manteniendo a su vez una postura dura. —Que sea rápido —dijo. Y se retiró sin darle tiempo a Fox siquiera de asentir. Devolvió la mirada a Oikonny y, nervioso, comenzó acercarse hasta la mesa.

—Jamas imaginé verte en un sitio como este, Fox. Escuché a los guardias decir que sería una pérdida de tiempo pero viniste de todas formas —comentó el primate, ahorrándole a Fox la pena de prolongar un silencio incomodo entre los dos, pero enseguida se sintió culpable.

—Vine porque necesito resolver un problema y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

—Era lógico. —Oikonny se mostró divertido con la obviedad del asunto—. ¿Por qué otro motivo vendrías a verme? Tienes una vida ocupada, subir y bajar no es algo de lo que yo sea beneficiado así que no puedo entender tus estándares, o de quien sea. No te culpo cuando tienes a la gloria y la libertad de tu lado, podría decirse que te envidio ahora. Sin embargo, no tengo nada que decirte, no hay información que no le haya ofrecido ya a tus jefes. Todos los conocimientos sobre la flota venomiana y las investigaciones de mi tío es más de lo que podía entregar. Ya no sé nada más. Me han exprimido por completo, ¿entiendes?

—No he venido para interrogarte —replicó Fox con convicción—. He venido a pedir tu colaboración en nuestra misión, quiero que vengas con nosotros a Venom.

—¿Qué? —Las facciones del primate se deformaron a una mueca incrédula.

—Hay una amenaza cercana. El Sistema Lylat está en riesgo y debemos actuar lo antes posible, reunir fuerzas con todos los planetas para combatirlo. Pero no podemos cruzar la atmósfera de Venom sin un incentivo que nos proteja de la muerte en manos de sus habitantes. Requerimos una figura que les inspire respeto y les recuerde que hay civilizaciones fuera de su planeta que están dispuestos a protegerles.

—¿Acaso están locos? —El rostro de Andrew reflejaba terror—. ¿Qué les hace pensar que los venomianos se someterán a sus reglas? No hay forma de persuadirlos de iniciar una alianza, mucho menos proviniendo de los cornerianos.

—Es por eso que te necesitamos a ti, Oikonny. Tu presencia podría hacer que los venomianos acepten nuestra propuesta.

—¡Es en eso que están equivocados! —exclamó Andrew alterado, Fox se mantuvo firme en su lugar a pesar de aquella violenta reacción—. ¿Qué les hizo pensar que yo era un modelo ajustado a sus movimientos suicidas? Para los venomianos nunca fui una figura de respeto, ni siquiera ajustaba en sus retorcidas normas, me veían como una basura sin esperanza. ¿Por qué razón yo impediría que esos locos le corten la cabeza a todos los miembros de Star Fox ante la menor oportunidad? ¡Si tanto quieren morir no me involucren!

—Con tu influencia, Star Wolf fue venerado por los venomianos durante la guerra. —El vulpino trató de conservar la calma mientras hablaba.

—¡Star Wolf recibía alabanzas porque O'Donnell lo lideraba! —espetó Andrew al borde de las lagrimas, dejando fluir remordimientos que hundió en lo profundo de su alma, presa de recuerdos ácidos que permanecieron sin purgación largo tiempo—. Star Wolf era el favorito del ejercito porque Leon y Pigma resaltaban en todas sus misiones. Mi tío me integró a ellos para que aprendiera de sus habilidades y obtuviera algo de dignidad mientras me mantenía fuera del peligro. ¿Acaso crees que me hice de un lugar en el ejercito por cuenta propia? Nunca hice méritos propios con los venomianos ni con nadie.

—No puedo creer eso —replicó el vulpino con seriedad.

—Pues ese es tu problema. —Andrew se recargó en el respaldo de su silla con un movimiento brusco. Torturado emocionalmente, la tensión en sus músculos se hacía evidente con cada intento inútil de contener el llanto mientras las memorias se clavaban como dagas en su pecho y traquea—. Lo siento, yo no puedo serte útil. De todos modos, ¿por qué estaría interesado en ayudarte? Es culpa de ustedes que todo se derrumbara.

Fox guardó silencio un momento, reflexionando en el dolor que atravesaba Andrew. Jamas se hubiera imaginado que el antiguo heredero del Imperio de Andross se sentiría de esa forma durante todo el periodo de reconstrucción del gobierno corneriano. Nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo debían sentirse todos aquellos que estuvieron residiendo en el otro lado de la moneda. Ante los ojos de Fox, todos los que apoyaron al ejercito de Venom fueron los malvados porque se dejó cegar por el odio que le inspiró Pigma después de matar a su padre, ya que Pigma estaba de lado de Andross, un genocida universal. De ese modo era más sencillo disparar contra sus enemigos. Por supuesto que en aquel entonces era joven y testarudo, pero tras finalizar la guerra no se permitió pensar sobre ello más tiempo del que se preocupó por superar los traumas adquiridos. Y ahora estaba regresando a esos instantes donde arrebató vidas que nunca alcanzaría a contar en lo que le quedaba de existencia, de nuevo se reconocía aterrado e inquieto. Contuvo la respiración, cerró los ojos un instante mientras se repetía que no podía volver. El pasado se había quedado y ahora le correspondía atender el presente, evitar que más vidas inocentes fueran cobradas.

—Antes de que tu tío fuera exiliado, nadie creía que en Venom existía vida —Fox levantó la mirada, manteniéndose determinado—, nadie pensó nunca que allá se encontraban seres capaces de sangrar y respirar. Venom era considerado un cadáver, nada más que una fosa donde enterrar errantes sin patria u honor. No podemos abandonarlos sin importar lo que sean o hayan sido en el pasado. Te pido que lo reconsideres, te necesitamos.

—Su guerra, o lo que sea, no tiene nada que ver conmigo —declaró el mono.

—Entiendo que perdieras la voluntad de luchar y sé que piensas que tu presencia no cambiará nada, pero te equivocas, todos los que te consideran inútil o patético se equivocan. No eres inservible, eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas incluso si tú mismo crees que no es así. Te has levantado una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo si tan sólo te dieras una segunda oportunidad. —Fox permaneció resuelto, convencido—. Yo confió en ti, Andrew.

Oikonny se encogió en su silla, sintiéndose tocado por una extraña calidez que juraba desapareció de su organismo para siempre. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había dicho aquello, había olvidado lo que se sentía ser reconocido por su perseverancia y fortalezas. Fue en esos instantes que escenarios del pasado volvieron a él, no más recuerdos amargos, ahora memorias felices ocupaban su cabeza sin la menor timidez, llenando su pecho de un rebosante sentimiento. Recordaba haber sido elogiado por Wolf y otros militares de alto rango, los ánimos ofrecidos por Pigma un par de veces antes de retirarse lejos, recordó las burlas amistosas que raras veces Leon le dedicaba para calmar sus miedos y también recordó todo lo que pasó junto a su tío, esos momentos preciosos que jamas se repetirían cuando se encontraba lejos junto a la familia que -como él- no volverían más. Nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre sus mejillas teñidas de incertidumbre, encogiéndose cada vez más con el objetivo de no llorar enfrente del vulpino quien solo pudo observar con expectación al primate, dándose cuenta que no eran tan diferentes a pesar de todo. Tal vez si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes podrían haber sido grandes amigos, pues ahora que miraba a Oikonny de esta manera, Fox no podía dudar más de ello.

—Iré —respondió Andrew aún con la voz entrecortada antes de secarse las lagrimas y mirarlo con decisión, Fox estaba sorprendido—. Aún sigo dudando que pueda ser de ayuda pero, si quieren arriesgarse, iré. —McCloud asintió con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios, agradeciendo silenciosamente la comprensión del primate ante la situación.

.

Un par de disparos precisos bastaron para derribar a los policías galácticos que estuvieron haciendo guardia en aquella ajetreada estación espacial. Los rufianes ocupando el flanco derecho e izquierdo se hicieron cargo de eliminar a los caninos faltantes mientras su líder se abría camino hacia el interior de la bodega donde descansaba su objetivo. Tan sólo bastó que introdujera la contraseña robada en la barra de códigos para que las compuertas se abrieran, permitiendole acceso al oscuro interior. Frente a los ojos de Wolf O'Donnell yacían las cajas repletas de arsenales explosivos que habían estado rastreando desde el comienzo de su travesía y, satisfecho, bajó el arma que mantuvo recargada contra su hombro, dando por hecho que su misión estaba completada. Apagó la colilla del cigarro que estuvo fumando en su armadura de batalla y avanzó hasta el centro del cuarto, deteniéndose para observar a la recién llegada pantera que recargaba la espalda en uno de los contenedores con obvia pesadez mientras en su rostro se formaba una mueca adolorida.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó distraídamente, la pantera asintió de mala gana.

—No es nada, un disparo en la pierna —explicó—, ya sanará.

El lobo se alzó de hombros a modo de aceptación, sujetando con sus labios caninos el cigarro apagado, disfrutando del sabor aún nítido de la nicotina que este conservaba mientras comenzaba a contar mentalmente el número de cajas ocupando la bodega. Al comprobar que era la cantidad exacta que fue especificado anticipadamente en el contrato, optó por preocuparse en otros detalles también de importancia. Miró a su acompañante.

—¿Perdimos a alguien?

—No... —Panther retuvo un gemido—, no que yo sepa aún.

—¿Haz visto a Leon?

—Lo perdí de vista cuando nos atacaron los refuerzos —Panther hizo señas con las manos, tratando distraerse del dolor—, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Dijo que iría tras el jefe.

—Vaya bastardo —comentó O'Donnell en un suspiro—, nunca sé lo que está pensando.

Wolf tomó el comunicador de su cinturón antes de encenderlo y empezar a buscar una señal entre todo el ruido de estática que expulsó el aparato, mas su búsqueda no duró mucho, pronto la caída de un cuerpo empapado de sangre cerca de ellos -acompañado por un gemido nada complacido de Caroso- incitó a Wolf mirar a sus espaldas donde la figura excitada del camaleón se erguía para sacudirse las manchas secas que ensuciaban su traje purpura; había cargado aquel cadáver el triple de su tamaño todo el camino hasta ahí después de todo, necesitaba brindar el debido descanso a sus brazos y espalda.

—Tan grotesco como siempre —se quejó Panther luego de un momento—. ¿Era necesario traerlo? Si tus intenciones son satisfacer tus horrendas necesidades sádicas siempre es una opción hacerlo en privado, odio cuando nos vuelves espectadores de ello.

Ignorándolo, Leon dejó de realizar estiramientos para palpar sobre su traje en la búsqueda de su cuchilla favorita, la cual recordó utilizó en el cuello del oficial en jefe de la estación espacial, así que no escatimó en acercarse de nuevo al cadáver y tirar de esta rebanando sin decoro la piel hasta entonces intacta, destrozando la carne y rompiendo las venas principales, pues el filo brillante se había enterrado con firmeza. La sangre en forma de fuente salpicó en el suelo y sobre el pelaje de la desafortunada victima pero aún así Leon permaneció impávido. Panther hizo mala cara, amplificando su disgusto, gesto al cual el malicioso camaleón respondió con una sonrisa retadora.

—Espero que hayas averiguado algo de provecho con todo esto —espetó Wolf inmutable, demasiado acostumbrado a las acciones erráticas de su compañero de equipo para prestarles atención y reprenderlo por ello.

—Confirmé que todo este armamento sería traficado a espaldas del gobierno corneriano por policías corruptos —informó Leon mientras limpiaba con un trapo blanco la sangre de su cuchilla—. Nuestro amigo —señaló al cuerpo sin vida con un movimiento de cabeza—, pactó con una flota pirata. Corneria le facilitó su adquisición cuando la alerta de invasión se disparó por todo el Sistema Lylat. Al parecer el miedo se ha vuelto el alimento de los grupos, esos fenómenos de luz han sembrado el pánico en los planetas, creen que se salvarán del juicio final ocultándose bajo la tierra.

—Típico de cobardes —declaró Wolf aburrido—. No es que me importe mucho, pero es gracias al caos que estamos trabajando ahora, supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos.

—Y también hay algo más... —agregó, y el tono con el cual habló consiguió captar la atención de Wolf y Panther por igual—, nadie sabe cómo pero se cree que ha ocurrido un contacto con una nueva especie, la cual asumen es la causante de todo este alboroto, y a raíz de esto es que las sectas han dejado de ocultarse y ahora son los principales negociadores del Sistema Lylat. Las flotas piratas y los fanáticos religiosos hostiles se están uniendo al bando ganador, según parece. Aquí hay algo más que una simple conspiración. —Las pupilas de Leon adquirieron un brillo maquiavelico frente a su propia oración. —Emocionante, ¿no lo creen?

—Como sea, no me interesa —espetó Wolf a regañadientes, manteniéndose distante a pesar de que estaba mintiendo. Pues luego de que Star Wolf fuera contratado por diversas compañías de gran prestigio en el Sistema Lylat, y de que cada una de estas asociaciones -en lugar de tratar de hundir a la competencia- buscara la manera de persuadir a sus adversarios de formas poco usuales, el lobo se dio cuenta de que algo raro ocurría. No era normal que los contrataran para negociaciones _amistosas_. Es decir, eran los mejores en intimidación pero que además de esto les ordenaran eliminar a quienes no compartían un vinculo concreto con la delincuencia, lo hacía parecer mucho más bizarro. Entonces el sonido de un golpe hueco se coló en sus oídos, incitándolo girar una oreja en tal dirección pero el nuevo jadeo de dolor distrajo a Wolf de sus cavilaciones, atrayendo su mirada nuevamente al felino que parecía a punto de perder la consciencia mientras sujetaba algo delgado que sobresalía de su pierna herida; un objeto transparente delatado por un coagulo de sangre. —¿Seguro que estás bien, Panther?

—Si... y-yo... sólo no me dí cuenta que tenía enterrado _esto_ —comentó, frustrado.

—¿Es un trozo de vidrio?

—Algo así... creo que es un fragmento de la vicera de un casco.

—Leon, ayuda al gatito con eso. —Dicho esto, Wolf se retiró en busca del origen del ruido. Panther se petrificó como primera reacción mientras una sonrisa llena de burla se extendía en el rostro del camaleón con cada paso que daba hacia su compañero de equipo.

—Ah, no. No, no, no, ¡aléjate de mi!

Ignorando los gritos de Panther y la risa diabólica de Leon, el líder de Star Wolf se detuvo frente a una puerta oculta entre los colores metálicos del muro, decidiendo que sólo de ese lugar podría provenir el ruido. Tomó su blaster para dar un rápido disparo al seguro digital central descubriendo que esto había sido suficiente para accesar. Lo que no esperó al empujar la puerta fue encontrar a una hembra atada de brazos y piernas postrada en el suelo con un bozal reforzado obstruyendo su hocico, la cual sin duda había luchado contra los circuitos eléctricos adheridos a su cuerpo para causarle descargas cada vez que hacía movimientos bruscos. Se le veía bastante mal, sus ropas y pelaje sucio sólo confirmaban su tortura. Cansada la felina levantó la cabeza hasta conectar miradas con Wolf quien en ese instante estaba arrepintiéndose de haber sido seducido por su maldita curiosidad.


	12. XII

Cap 12. **Inadvertido**

Dander's Bar siempre había sido el sitio más acogedor que recordaba de Zoness. Trato regular, excelentes bebidas preparadas aunque pésima comida. Ahí solía ser el único establecimiento donde podría experimentar cierta comodidad, y era por esto que actualmente le causaba un leve sentimiento de tristeza descubrir que el sitio había quebrado quién sabe el momento o causa, aún así no se arrepintió de asistir, pues -además de comprobar que sus antiguos compañeros de pandilla continuaban ilesos- caminar por aquellos senderos y callejones repletos de fantasmas lo impulsaron una vez más a seguir adelante. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos tenía información sobre el paradero de Katt todavía. Ellos habían obedecido sus indicaciones, tomaron el armamento necesario y se habían vuelto sigilosos en todos los aspectos, pero ninguno parecía completamente convencido de que valiera la pena ocultarse, especialmente Kool, aunque comprendían lo peligroso que era descuidarse. Falco les aseguró que sería cuestión de tiempo para que obtuvieran una pista, el crimen organizado estaba bastante activo después de todo así que -si era verdad que Katt estaba involucrada- no tardarían en tener noticias sobre su destino, el cual silenciosamente todos esperaban fuera positivo.

Ahora Falco retornaba de su pequeña reunión, avanzando casi con sigilo una vez las compuertas de la nave nodriza se cerraron a sus espaldas. ROB aseguró que le guardaría el secreto así que el faisán trató de mantenerse lo más relajado posible mientras caminaba por los pasillos, deteniéndose en la cocina dispuesto a cazar una de esas horribles latas de comida que consumían en sus largos viajes espaciales.

Pero, al abrirse las compuertas, Falco se sintió perder lucidez un momento, pues sentada a la mesa con un semblante rudo y hasta irritado se encontraba la embajadora de la Fortaleza completamente sola. Pensó en saludarla pero terminó simplemente caminando al alacena, encorvándose con obvio nerviosismo frente a los compartimentos. Esto era incomodo al punto que temblaba asustado ante la menor idea que cruzaba su cabeza y esto lo irritaba mucho más. Tal vez era el primer ser de su especie que veía en años pero no era lógico que su cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera y se lo recriminó mentalmente, sabiendo que era necesario tratar de relajarse. Tomó su comida y se giró convencido de que debía irse cuanto antes; por alguna razón no soportaba la idea de quedarse a solas tanto tiempo en compañía de aquella fenix, ni siquiera recordaba cuál era su nombre. Maldijo en silencio.

—Espera —solicitó Nova. Falco la miró descubriendo que se había puesto de pie y ahora lo miraba desde su posición con expresión seria—. Quiero hablar contigo. —Se acercó.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó bruscamente y de ello se arrepintió enseguida. Volvió a maldecir internamente, aturdido. ¿Qué era este patético pánico? No era como si la embajadora le hubiese dado motivos para repudiarla de tal modo, pensó en disculparse pero prefirió guardar silencio mientras la observaba. Joder, era tan alta.

—Quiero preguntarte algo y espero que no trates de eludirla con una respuesta libre a interpretación —advirtió—. ¿Confías en los mamíferos?

Aquel acento rencoroso y la expresión facial que la fenix no se molestaba en ocultar bastó para que el pánico de antes fuera reemplazado por un sentimiento de incertidumbre. De todas las preguntas que el faisán pudo imaginarse esta era la menos probable. Era consciente del odio compartido de las aves por las especies dominantes en el Sistema pero, ¿por qué se detendría a preguntarle precisamente a _él_? Falco tomó una exhalación en busca de autocontrol. Intuía que la apertura de esta conversación resguardaba un hondo secreto.

—¿Por qué?

—He notado que te escabulles de tus compañeros sin decir nada a nadie, como si ninguno tuviera derecho de conocer tu situación —explicó—. He visto que aunque los haces llamar tus amigos no pareces dispuesto a entregarles tu confianza más allá de tu influencia como _ace pilot_. Pareces distante, como si esta jaula se tratara de un refugio temporal.

—Veo que haz tenido tiempo para hacer tu observación de manera gráfica, ¿no? —dijo Falco con un bufido—. Aunque me provoca halago ser de tu interés, me temo que odio que los demás presten atención a todo lo que hago. No es de la incumbencia de nadie hacia dónde voy y qué quiero hacer en ese lapso.

—Por supuesto que no —confirmó Nova con una sonrisa triunfante, gesto que volvió a captar la atención del faisán.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Así es, porque el día que llegué aquí McCloud y los demás afirmaron que te encontrabas en una misión especial que aceptaste cumplir a última hora, y tú me estás revelando que estuvieron mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Falco se petrificó al considerar las palabras de la embajadora, pero se mantuvo firme y apretó la lata entre sus falanges alzando el pico con pedantería. —Y aunque así fuera no importa, porque el que lo hicieran no cambia nada. El equipo tiene una imagen que conservar. Significa que se vieron obligados a cubrir mis irresponsabilidades.

—Y no es por eso que he querido interceptarte. No son mis intenciones desacreditar a Star Fox o cualquier insignia de esta clase, me interesa saber si le debes alguna clase de lealtad a este grupo porque tus acciones me han dado a entender que no es así.

—¿Qué ganarías con saberlo? —cuestionó con creciente irritación, de pronto las paredes de la cocina estaban reduciéndose y un calor insoportable se cernía bajo sus plumas—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy fingiendo y que no considero el Great Fox mi hogar?

—Somos aves, Falco —estableció suavizando su tono de voz y disminuyendo la tensión con la pronunciación de su nombre, transformándolo en algo más íntimo, más confidencial. Falco se reconoció relajándose inexplicablemente gracias a ello—, para nosotros es normal reconocer las debilidades de otros y no aceptar las nuestras... es un instinto natural. Ocultar nuestros sentimientos es mucho más tentador que compartirlos porque odiamos sentirnos débiles, pues nuestras raíces ancestrales afirman que un ave es capaz de morir de tristeza. —Nova hizo una pausa, descubriendo que se estaba saliendo del tema principal, por eso no dudó retomarlo—. Las aves de la Fortaleza tenemos un objetivo. Fui enviada para asistir a Corneria y al resto del sistema sobre los movimientos de nuestro enemigo pero debo cumplir con una misión mucho más importante. Y esa es convencerte de venir conmigo a la Fortaleza.

—¿Qué... ? —Consternado, Lombardi fue incapaz de articular otra palabra; era demasiado impactante que el verdadero objetivo de aquella fenix fuera el reclutarlo a él.

—Todas las aves que han formado parte de este gobierno han estado desapareciendo y desde el momento que comenzaron nadie ha tenido interés en detenerlo. —Nova empuñó ambas alas, revelando su frustración—. No podemos seguir protegiéndolos de esta manera, no importa que hayan decidido aceptar su destino, nuestra emperatriz no piensa permitir que nuestra especie siga siendo menospreciada, hemos perdido a suficientes. Por eso quiero que me ayudes, debemos encontrar a nuestros semejantes y llevarlos a la Fortaleza, de esta manera elevaremos nuestro nivel de mortalidad. Además, a la Fortaleza le servirá mucho tener a un piloto de tu nivel entre sus filas.

—¿Me estás pidiendo huir y vivir aislado igual que ustedes?

—Te equivocas, no estamos aislados —declaró Nova con orgullo—. En realidad, esa es la imagen que quisimos darle a nuestra forma de vida pero la verdad es que desde el principio la Fortaleza ha estado en contacto con el Sistema Lylat. ¿No llegaste a preguntarte cómo nos dimos cuenta tan rápido sobre la desaparición de nuestros compatriotas? Juntos hemos encontrado un modo de libertad perfecto. Mantenernos vivos y forjar nuestras propias reglas mientras recorremos diversos planetas sin sujetarnos a nada, ni siquiera al dominio del cuarto planeta, es por eso que no hay manera de que nos involucren en guerras que no nos competen, pues hemos roto lazos con toda aquel que pretende enjaular nuestras mentes e ideales. Las aves caídas en estos conflictos han sido aquellas generaciones cuyos antepasados se negaron romper sus barrotes y es por eso que queremos liberarlos también. Así que dime, ¿estás dispuesto a dejar atrás la jaula que limita tu vuelo?

—Y-Yo... —Falco dudó, retrocediendo instintivamente y aterrándose por su propia reacción, ni siquiera debería estarlo considerando. Antes había pensado que no le importaba volver apartarse de Star Fox pero ahora que alguien más venía a proponerle una nueva alternativa se reconocía vacilante, pues si aceptaba tal vez no volvería a ver a Fox y a los demás, quizás esta vez los perdería en definitiva. Nova notó su temor y se sintió desilusionada.

—Puedo ver que tu modo de vuelo ha sido limitado mucho tiempo —comentó con decepción.

—Yo no... —Falco volvió a callarse, no sabía lo que le ocurría.

—Me he equivocado contigo —declaró Nova comenzando a caminar hacia la salida, disgusto y tristeza vibrante en su garganta antes de parar sus pasos para dirigirse por última vez a su acompañante mientras mantenía la vista al frente, decidida—. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu libertad, Falco Lombardi?

Nova se retiró con aquella interrogante formulada, palabras que dañaron más de lo que a Falco le hubiese gustado admitir, sintiendo que el peso del universo entero se le venía encima, encontrando finalmente una ruta a la resignación. Así era. Desde mucho tiempo atrás se había percatado de que algo extraño ocurría con él, se había vuelto tan dependiente a Star Fox que cada vez que intentó escapar terminó regresando otra vez. Se dio cuenta que había dejado de ser libre y era a causa de eso que le dolía, más de lo que podía expresar. Observó la lata en sus dedos, pensando en abrirla para enseguida detenerse y suspirar completamente derrotado; había perdido el apetito.

.

Nova avanzó a la sala de reuniones, sitio donde había dejado a sus compañeras de equipo, quienes en esos momentos estaban perdiendo el tiempo con un juego de cartas mientras farfullaban insultos en un extraño idioma que ella no conocía. La fénix liberó un suspiro agotado, pues nunca se acostumbraría a las personalidades duales de esas dos hembras. Se supone que estarían ahí esperando a que McCloud retornara al Great Fox para recibir su informe, esto con el fin de ahorrarse la fatiga de acudir en el momento más emocionante de sus actividades como seguro estaban acostumbrados hacerlo el resto de integrantes del equipo Star Fox, pero Nova aún no entendía cuánto podía gustarle a Miyu y Fay apostar hasta la mínima porción de riqueza en esa dinámica tan vulgar. Cuando tomó asiento junto a Fay y enfocó la vista en las imágenes impresas en aquellos pequeños pliegos de cartón rectangulares, recordó con diversión la primera vez que intentaron enseñarla a jugar; había sido un completo desastre, después de todo Nova no era buena manejando la frustración que ocasiona la derrota así que terminó derribando la mesa con toda la furia que contenía su cuerpo, y entonces habían iniciado un tiroteo sin-sentido de plasma entre las tres. Recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la cómoda silla, sintiendo cómo el colchón se hundía con su peso. Que agradable recuerdo.

—¿Encontraste algo interesante en tu paseo? —cuestionó Miyu sin despegar la vista de su juego antes de mostrar una carta con la figura de un brillante anillo de asteroides.

—Espero que por fin hayas ubicado la bodega —comentó Fay tirado un par de cartas con lineas fluorescentes formando cubos tridimensionales, Miyu arrugó los bigotes con enojo ante esto—, me excita pensar cuánta chatarra deben guardar a bordo de esta nave.

—¿Estás dispuesta a robar la mercancía de los héroes que tanto tiempo haz admirado? —Nova le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria a la spaniel quien le ofreció una sonrisa traviesa como respuesta y frente a ello la fénix sólo acertó a devolverle una expresión tensa.

—Fay es capaz de robarle a las sectas más peligrosas del Sistema Lylat —aseguró Miyu revisando sus jugadas con detenimiento y organizándolas con sencillos movimientos de muñeca—. ¿No te conté en qué circunstancias la conocí? Si yo no hubiese intervenido en esa ocasión probablemente estaría flotando a veinte pies bajo el agua.

—¡Tú no me salvaste! No olvides que la clave para escapar la poseía yo —recriminó Fay.

—Sin mi esa lagartija te habría cortado la garganta.

—De no ser por mi tu jueguito de espía hubiese terminado mucho antes de que el barco zarpara.

—Fuck you* —espetó Miyu con irritación.

—Fuck me —respondió Fay con una sonrisa picara, jugando un acento demasiado sedoso y retador para alguien tan tierna, una mezcla de sentidos que provocó un cambio radical en el ambiente. Miyu ignoró sus cartas para mirar el rostro de su contrincante quien no apartó su mirada ni un segundo a pesar del peso de su desafío. Nova rodó los ojos.

—¿Les importaría evitar hacer semejantes declaraciones en mi presencia? Es vergonzoso.

—Oh, Nova. Sé que en el fondo te gustaría presenciarlo. —La spaniel dio una vuelta en su asiento impulsándose con sus propias piernas antes de parar para enfrentar a la fénix con alevosía, su tono seductor aún presente.

—Por favor, no.

—Si quieres, sé que quieres, no te hará daño admitirlo.

—No —declaró endureciendo su tono de voz a pesar de que comenzaba a sentir al calor acumularse en sus mejillas.

—No seas fría —canturreó Fay acercándose a su estoica victima, la cual retrocedió instintivamente al notar la escasa distancia que ahora había entre ellas y que reducía cada vez que una nueva frase emergía de los melosos labios caninos.

Al verse prácticamente atrapada por aquellos cálidos brazos y dominada por las habilidades de inmovilización que caracterizaba esa voz deliberadamente dulce, Nova no pudo hacer más que forcejear y escapar lo más posible del contacto. Miyu se echó a reír por el hilarante espectáculo que se gestaba frente a ella. Fay no era muy adepta a los juegos de palabras ni actitudes libidinosas usualmente pero cuando lo hacía siempre era un deleite digno de disfrutarse, especialmente cuando su objetivo era tímido y poco expresivo como la embajadora de la Fortaleza. Las compuertas volvieron abrirse interrumpiendo el momento y mostrando la silueta de Fox McCloud junto a un individuo que Star Lynx no esperaba conocer en carne y hueso, cuyo paso era tímido e inseguro conforme se adentraba a la sala de reuniones. Nova mantuvo la mirada fija en el nuevo pasajero mientras ambas mercenarias se miraban entre si, contrariadas con el suceso. Pronto se sumaron Krystal, Slippy y Falco a la reunión, quienes -siquiera visualizaron al simio- tomaron sus respectivos asientos sin comentar nada grosero pese a la frase sarcástica que estuvo picando en la garganta del faisán. Krystal, por otro lado, comprendía el nerviosismo de Oikonny sobre todo esto, pues -juzgando la información compartida en el equipo respecto a los integrantes desertores de Star Wolf- el mono jamas intentó quedar en buenos términos con Star Fox debido a la gran rivalidad entre ambos bandos.

—Hola, Andrew —saludó Slippy, un gesto amistoso gobernando su rostro. El aludido se encogió en su sitio mientras buscaba la manera de manejar la tensión que lo acosaba. No respondió, esto decepcionó al joven rana en cierta forma.

—Bien... —Falco se cansó de esperar—, ¿cómo lograste sacar a este fallido revolucionario de la cárcel? Dudo que Peppy convenciera al gobierno de aprobar esto.

—No lo hizo —declaró Fox para sorpresa de todos—, pero su salida fue registrada como traslado de cárcel. Peppy lo habló con el General Pepper y ambos decidieron que lo mejor era hacerlo así, los testigos de esto lo mantendrán en secreto también... para ellos el viaje de Andrew hacia Venom es una sentencia de muerte más que un escape.

Andrew hizo mala cara frente al molesto recuerdo de esos rostros caninos despreocupados y burlones respecto a su destino. Cuánto deseaba haber poseído el armamento y voluntad para borrarles esas asquerosas expresiones de la cara, mas se contuvo de al menos golpearles ya que retornaría a la cárcel para recibir sus horrendos castigos si se hubiese atrevido a tanto en un momento de contemplación.

—¿Estás diciendo que Star Fox se ha unido al General Pepper para hacer cosas ilegales? —la expresión meditabunda de Falco pronto se transformó en una mueca burlona que contrastaba mucho con su postura relajada de brazos cruzados—. ¡Que buena idea! —felicitó con increíble sinceridad—. Ojalá hubiesen hecho eso antes.

—Será la primera y última vez, Falco —afirmó Fox consternado por la aceptación incondicional de su amigo sobre este movimiento que a él tanto le había costado ejecutar.

—Absolutamente —intervino Oikonny por fin apoyando las palabras del vulpino—. No pienso volver a brindarles mi ayuda en sus futuras acciones suicidas.

—En su lugar deberías agradecernos por sacarte de prisión, sucio _lame-botas._ Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tu presencia en esta misión sirva de algo —replicó Falco rápidamente, reemplazando su ánimo anterior por una actitud severa. Oikonny se sobresaltó para ser abordado por una mezcla de sentimientos que no tardó en dedicarle al faisán con una sola mirada. Slippy trató de relajar el ambiente formado meciendo ambas manos ritmicamente de forma conciliadora.

—Bueno, bueno, vamos a relajarnos —solicitó pacíficamente—. Dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado y mejor concentrémonos en nuestra misión. Es normal que estemos tensos pero esforcémonos en mantener intacta nuestra integridad como equipo que somos. Contamos contigo también, Andrew.

El primate se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y bufar molesto por el trato recibido aunque no podía quejarse abiertamente por lo que Lombardi había expuesto ya que -técnicamente- no estaba mintiendo, todos a bordo de la nave insignia estaban arriesgando mucho sólo al pensar entrar en la atmósfera infecta del planeta Venom y estaban depositando su confianza en él existiendo elevados riesgos de rechazo entre los habitantes; ahora mismo Andrew volvía a dudar de que cualquiera de ellos emergiera convida del susodicho planeta.

—Muy bien —Fox asintió, tratando de ignorar la tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente tras la reciente conversación. Retiró de su cinturón un pergamino que enseguida extendió sobre la mesa, captando la atención de los presentes—, comenzaremos por establecer los pasos a seguir para que nuestro plan sea un éxito —inspiró profundo aire en busca de relajación -no quería admitirlo pero realmente estaba aterrado- antes de dirigirse al primate—. Andrew, tú estuviste en Venom, debes saber cómo se divide el territorio. Señala en el mapa el emisferio que mejor nos convenga para adentrarnos a la atmósfera sin ser atacados al primer instante. Debe haber alguna base militar dejada por el imperio de tu tio, piensa en las posibilidades y elige, porque ahí será nuestro punto de partida.

Andrew se acercó al mapa, el cual no era más que una representación del planeta a escala sin verdaderas lineas que dividiesen las fronteras, ni nombres que diferenciaran las distintas zonas que lo conformaban. No era como si pudiese ponerse exigente pero realmente deseó tener en sus manos los planos que el propio Andross había dibujado durante su estadía en ese planeta salvaje. Se tomó su tiempo para pensar detenidamente, tratando de reorganizar en su mente los escenarios que había visto durante esa época distante. El sudor se resbaló por su frente y el estrés comenzó a brotar en su sistema nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que no era capaz de recordar mucho. En su cabeza sólo había imágenes difusas que se asemejaban a un sueño sin principio o final. No quería alertar sobre esto a las insistentes miradas del equipo mercenario pero tampoco quería rendirse cuando había llegado tan lejos, después de todo pasaron años antes de que su existencia volviera a ser relevante en el mundo, no podía desperdiciarlo por cualquiera que fuera el costo. Suspiró con lentitud y uno de sus dedos finalmente señaló un punto rojo en el mapa.

—Aquí, recuerdo que había una base de apoyo, era el sitio que actuaba como una bodega para los experimentos exitosos de mi tío. —El equipo -a excepción del ave fénix- se acercaron a la mesa para ver mejor el mapa dibujado en el pergamino—. Tal vez no formaba parte de las instalaciones principales pero era un excelente refugio para los heridos en batalla, además se encuentra en una zona desierta donde ninguna tribu intentó establecerse. La última vez que la vi había sido abandonada así que podemos tomarla como referencia para realizar un aterrizaje tranquilo.

—Al menos tenemos un espacio libre de agresión —Fox no tardó en asentir y estuvo a punto de continuar hablando pero fue interrumpido por Oikonny.

—Sin embargo, debo advertirles que si entramos al planeta nuestros cuerpos no tardarán en ser afectados por el veneno que se respira y en menos de una hora habremos muerto.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué caso tiene entrar a Venom entonces? —espetó Falco frustrado.

—Espera, si lo que dices es cierto —Krystal reflexionó—, ¿cómo fue que Andross mantuvo convida a un ejercito de millones de hombres en un planeta donde solo pueden sobrevivir sus habitantes?

—Es cierto —apoyó Fay—, no tiene sentido.

—Bueno... —Andrew tragó saliva con dureza mientras trataba vencer la inquietud que se estaba anidando en su pecho—, mi tío dio a beber a sus soldados un suero especial desarrollado en su laboratorio y usó una vacuna que extrajo de su sangre, lo cual los volvió inmunes a la toxicidad de la atmósfera. Fue usado en todos los nuevos reclutas, incluyendo a Wolf. —Fox hizo un gesto meditabundo al escuchar el nombre de su rival. —Nadie sabe cómo, pero mi tío ya era inmune cuando fue desterrado a Venom, fue por eso que resistió el tiempo suficiente para ser encontrado por una de las tribus nativas que lo acogieron.

—Está bien, he oído suficiente —harta de la clase de historia, Nova tomó la decisión de cortar las divagaciones del primate, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes—. Ya sabemos las estrategias del _Emperador Caído_ , ahora sólo queda una duda que estoy segura todos tenemos: ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a obtener esa vacuna? ¿Siquiera existe todavía?

—Afortunadamente —replicó Andrew para sorpresa de todos—, oculté algunos ejemplares. —el joven simio comenzó a hurgar sus bolsillos—. Antes de venir aquí... le pedí a McCloud que me llevara a mi antigua residencia en Corneria. No podía dejarlas teniendo conocimiento del lugar a donde nos dirigíamos.

El joven simio dejó los contenedores hechos con aleaciones de cristal sobre la mesa, agregando también un par de jeringas metálicas que parecían trazadas específicamente para hacer uso de las vacunas en cuestión y varias botellas de acero pequeñas con forma circular.

—Wow, esto es alucinante —Slippy se apresuró a tomar uno de los contenedores entre sus dedos, maravillado con la tecnología de envase que resguardaba la sustancia carmín. Falco lo observó desde su posición, preguntándose cómo era posible que el metal aún estuviese despidiendo un vaho frío por cada extremo. Nova se intrigó por los objetos también esta vez y no se evitó tomar una de las botellas que abrió para comprobar con gesto severo que en su interior había un suero color azul.

—Estoy impresionado, Andrew —admitió Fox, ganándose una mirada timida por parte del primate—, jamás me hubiese imaginado que por este motivo me harías una solicitud tan terca y espontanea.

—Cuando luchas por tu libertad en una galaxia que sólo quiere tu cabeza aprendes algunas cosas —se enorgulleció Oikonny con audacia.

—Estas sustancias deben tener siglos en refrigerio, seguro que están caducadas —comentó Miyu observando con suspicacia el contenedor frío entre sus manos.

—No lo creo —Fay negó con la cabeza mientras analizaba las jeringas con juicio científico—, Andross era un genio, seguro estos contenedores están diseñados precisamente para conservar la vacuna un largo periodo temporal, y con tal me refiero a que podrían estar en sus condiciones optimas aún.

—Pero hay solo dos porciones —observó Slippy.

—Las dividiremos —acotó Andrew—, mi tío dijo que una porción rendía para resistir toda una vida dentro de Venom así que bastará que seamos inmunes al oxigeno infectado por, aproximadamente, siete años.

—¿Siete años? Ahora mismo me estoy comenzando a sentir una lagartija —Falco dijo.

—No posee otros efectos secundarios, ¿verdad? —aclaró Miyu desconfiada—, no nos transformará en criaturas sedientas de sangre o mutará nuestros cerebros, ¿cierto?

—Descuiden, trabajará como debe.

—He dividido ambas porciones en mi cabeza pero su cantidad no logra abarcarlos a todos —dijo Fox—, faltaría uno de nosotros.

—Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario, Slippy —comentó Falco burlón, el anfibio se exaltó en respuesta y Fay se rió en volumen bajo, no por el comentario del faisán sino por la expresión de terror que Slippy había gestado en su rostro.

—No se preocupen, yo seré el único en no recibir la vacuna —declaró el simio—, después de todo yo he recibido una ración antes, estoy seguro de que los anticuerpos aún trabajan en mi sistema inmunologico, además formo parte de la linea parental de Andross, no hay manera de que yo corra peligro de envenenamiento.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Fox intentó cerciorarse, recibiendo una mirada convencida y un asentimiento de Andrew como primera respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué procede, líder? —cuestionó Falco poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa de frente al vulpino quien le devolvió la mirada con expresión seria, decidida.

—Venom no está muy lejos. Nos prepararemos para cruzar la atmósfera. Entraremos todos juntos a bordo del Great Fox —declaró.

.

Los propulsores de la nave insignia rugieron y en menos de once minutos todo el equipo se encontraba reunido en la cabina de comando, observando detenidamente la imagen del _planeta muerto_ próximo a sus posiciones que se vislumbraba majestuoso a través de los cristales, cada miembro del grupo estaba experimentando diversas emociones al reconocerse tan cerca de tan lúgubre lugar. Nervioso como nunca antes, Slippy se arrepintió de no haberle propuesto matrimonio a su querida Amanda la última vez que la vio, pues su paranoia le gritaba a los oídos que no volverían a salvo de esta misión sin importar lo que hicieran, Fay -a su lado- al darse cuenta del estado emocional de su amigo intentó animarlo con una calida sonrisa a la cual Slippy correspondió tímidamente. Miyu permanecía en una de las sillas, meciéndose ansiosamente con las piernas sin dejar de admirar aquella esfera de la que tanto se había hablado y que centraba el misterio de todo el Sistema Lylat, incapaz de creer que un planeta tan antiguo aún albergara tantos misterios sin resolver todavía en su interior. Nova se había retirado a la compuerta, recargada en uno de los muros con los brazos cruzados, mirando de vez en cuando a Falco quien yacía en el otro asiento jugando distraídamente con las plumas de sus enormes manos aunque realmente estaba tratando de despistar su atención de lo que estaba a punto de suceder; acababan de recibir la vacuna y su organismo era un manojo de ansiedad que no conseguía controlar por lo que le causaba incluso gracia lo inquieto que se veía a si mismo, resignado dejó de jugar y respiró profundo. Andrew y Fox yacían justo al centro del cuarto, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos mientras escuchaban a ROB medir la distancia y monitoriar la carga de velocidad que utilizarían para cruzar las capas atmosféricas. Inevitablemente los ojos verdes del vulpino se desviaron hacia Krystal quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de penetrar la atmósfera antes que ellos con ayuda de sus poderes psíquicos, en busca de los habitantes nativos, más la respuesta parecía estar tardando en llegar ya que Krystal había mencionado antes que podría tomarle más tiempo del que quisieran tratándose de un sitio tan _oscuro_. Sin estar enterados, ella misma estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, pues los susurros que abordaban su mente al adentrarse en los confines de Venom evitaban que explorara más allá de lo que los espíritus le permitían.

 _Zeg zashmashthash dacrash_

 _Dierch kadathra_

 _Shizhumgax Voexyl vaham tier_

 _Ofghav tel káduh krrey_

 _Di harrtzu Xhamhalak_

 _Hool me, hool di, hool tzu_

 _Woem, Xoem_

 _Tryhazg! Shashpishkky_

Krystal abrió los ojos, desconcertada con las risas, los gritos y el llanto mezclado con las lenguas que respiraban dentro del planeta. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar y por ello tomó una profunda respiración antes de enfrentar la insistente mirada de su líder quien con gesto amable le permitió recuperarse sin exigir prontas respuestas, pese al estrés que cargaba su psiquis Fox mantuvo cordura por sobre los golpes constantes de su deber. Krystal agradeció mentalmente la comprensión y luego de un par de minutos más en silencio se apresuró a informar de forma breve lo que había logrado rescatar del desorden espiritual.

—Las tierras de Venom están plagadas de memorias —dijo suavemente—, los recuerdos de guerras y masacres del pasado se mantienen e impiden que me acerque a quienes lo habitan. Me temo que la única manera para que logre percibir a los seres vivos tendrá que ser directamente. Diferentes a los Krazoa, los espíritus que dominan Venom no aceptan intrusos, el planeta entero engendra el caos y no quiere romper las barreras espirituales por nosotros. De alguna manera, podría decirse que no somos bienvenidos.

—Ya veo... es una pena, tendremos que entrar por la fuerza —declaró Fox entonces, lamentando -más fuerte de lo que pudo expresar- que Venom fuese esquivo incluso para una magia tan poderosa como la que Krystal dominaba.

—¿Cómo haces eso... ? —cuestionó Andrew de pronto, intrigado con sinceridad—. Es decir, sé que eres psíquica pero, ¿cómo haces para comprender a todo un planeta? Que yo sepa, los venomianos jamás hablaron de espíritus, en sus creencias frecuentes no los incluían a menos que hablaran sobre el desceso de los mortales o, mejor dicho, la muerte.

—Cada planeta posee un alma, la cual se fragmenta en espíritus que protegen y deciden el destino de sus habitantes —explicó devolviendo la vista a través del cristal con gesto entristecido—, pero hasta ahora no había conocido a un planeta tan roto, ni siquiera lo espíritus de Titania engendran tanta desolación. Debe haber ocurrido algo devastador mientras yacían solitarios en el Sistema.

—Les agradecería que evitaran el tema de espíritus vengativos cuando estamos a punto de entrar en un maldito planeta muerto —se quejó Falco, causando la gracia del grupo entero.

—El Great Fox está listo para realizar el salto —avisó ROB64 desde su posición, las sonrisas compartidas entre el equipo se desvanecieron y a Fox le correspondió tomar designar una afirmación. Pronto la nave insignia se apresuró a Venom.

* * *

*Esta broma la dejé en inglés porque acertaba al sentido que yo quería darle, pues la palabra "jódete" y "jódeme" en español pues no me convencían del todo.

 **Notas Finales** : Listo, capitulo terminado. Huff, alcanzado este punto no tengo idea de cuánto me tarde en traer el siguiente ya que estoy trabajando con varios escritos a la vez pero espero no explayarme en el tiempo tanto... aunque, desde luego, no lo prometo.


End file.
